El Caminante
by Dolly27
Summary: Allen Walker siente que todo está perdido desde que Mana murió, sufriendo por los malos tratos de Cross, su tutor, y de su novio Tyki Mikk. Sin embargo, sigue caminando, al borde de un inmenso precipicio en el que no tardará en precipitarse. ¿Alguien podrá salvarlo? AU, Yaoi, muy Ooc, muchas aberraciones, Drama en cantidades industriales, Yullen, Tyllen. T que puede variar a M.
1. Prólogo

**DISCLAIMER: (Sí, en grande pa' que se vea xD) Nada es mío, todo es propiedad de Hoshino o sus diversos autores, si hablamos de música y tal.**

¡Bienvenidos! He aquí mi primer fic. Tenía la intención de escribir un melodrama de los buenos... O lo que creo yo que es bueno, vamos. Últimamente me había quedado sin una buena dosis de tragedias con final feliz por aquí y... Decidí publicar la mía propia. No me la insultéis mucho que es mi primera historia...

Bueno bueno, espero disfrutéis del primer capítulo, que es más bien un prólogo en el que trato los temas en los que se basará la historia. Si os aburre... Dadle una oportunidad al segundo va... Ahí es donde empezará verdaderamente la historia en sí.

Luego de advertencias tenemos lo siguiente... (Lo pondré en negrita y así mola más).

**ADVERTENCIAS: Yaoi, Violencia, Cortes **(supongo que sabéis a lo que me refiero... Sois todos unos emos xD) **Suicidio, Sangre... De momento, si hay algo más ya lo advertiré después, en otros caps...**

Y eso es todo amigos, no olvidéis comentar, todo me ayuda a mejorar y a animarme a escribir algo xD ¡Hasta la próxima!

Dolly.

**P.D: HISTORIA EDITADA! Quitando cosas que no tenían razón de ser y poniendo otras que se acercan más al canon. Y ya está.**

* * *

Cuando Allen era pequeño se prometió salir adelante ante cualquier adversidad. Mana le había enseñado que, si confiaba en sus posibilidades y elegía siempre lo que creía mejor desde lo más hondo de su corazón, la vida le sonreiría. "No te detengas, sigue caminando" eran las palabras que le repetía una y otra vez, sin cansarse. Mana era muy optimista, se decía Allen, y cuando Mana murió, Allen juró seguir sus pasos sin flaquear, superando cualquier bache que encontrara en el camino. Y al cabo de los años, las palabras de Mana habían hecho que su vida llegara a ser la mejor para él, que seguía siempre adelante consiguiendo lo mejor... Y siempre sonriendo.

O al menos, era lo que él creía. O se intentaba decir.

Aquel día Cross no estaba. Habría vuelto a irse con sus "amigas" y a emborracharse con el dinero que Allen ahorraba para él, trabajando en sus horas libres. Mejor que se fuera, se dijo Allen. Así con suerte cuando volviera a casa aquella noche posiblemente estuviera durmiendo y no le amenazara otra vez con una botella de cerveza medio rota.

Así era Cross, su tutor. Mientras estaba sobrio no solía ser muy malo con Allen, sólo tenía un humor de perros y era mejor no hablarle mucho por si le echaba en cara que los domingos se tomara un descanso en el trabajo y no le diera ese dinero a final de mes, o que parecía un transexual con sus ropas y su aspecto... Pero lo peor llegaba cuando estaba borracho. Ahí Cross realmente se pasaba.

Pero él seguía caminando, adelante, sobreviviendo ante cada paliza, ante cada hueso roto, ante cada humillación. En cierto modo se estaba acostumbrando al dolor.

El dolor a veces provenía de su novio Tyki Mikk. Tyki tenía tres años más que él, es decir, diecinueve. Y Tyki no era precisamente el novio ideal. Sus hermanos eran la mitad pandilleros y la otra mitad asesores financieros. Allen no sabía qué mitad era la peor, suponiendo que los asesores trataban con gente del lado oscuro de la sociedad. Cuando empezaron a salir, hacía un año, Tyki era el novio más atento del mundo; dulce, amable y cariñoso. Pero las cosas se torcieron a los tres meses y sin saberse cómo Tyki cambió.

Ese cambio empezó en una reacción más arisca de lo normal cuando Allen le hablaba de sus amigos, o de su trabajo, o de las cosas que le gustaban y no compartían. Ya en el día en el que hacían cuatro meses, Tyki le levantó la mano por primera vez.

Estaban los dos en el coche de Tyki yendo hacia un festival de Heavy Metal en Oregón, cuando a Allen se le ocurrió hablar de un chico de su clase que le caía muy bien desde hacía un tiempo y que también iba a estar en el festival. A Tyki se le cruzaron los cables y le pegó un puñetazo en la mejilla con todas sus fuerzas.

Allen lloró y se deprimió mucho ese día, pero Tyki le prometió que nunca pasaría más, que todo era un desliz y nada más; que lo amaba como nunca amaría a nadie, y que prometía hacerlo feliz a partir de entonces.

Allen siguió adelante, creyendo en las palabras de Tyki como una promesa de salvación. Creyendo que todo mejoraría con el tiempo, a pesar de que le insultara, le pegara y le humillara en cuanto tenía la oportunidad. Tyki lo amaba, y él a Tyki, no hacían falta más motivos.

Aquel día Allen había quedado para ir al cine con Tyki. Una peli no más, cenarían quizá iría a casa de Tyki para saciarle las ganas de hacer el amor; cosa que Allen parecía no tener, y luego regresaría a casa. Allen intentó sonreír ante el espejo mientras se preparaba, pero lo único que consiguió fue esbozar una, tan falsa que casi rompió a llorar. Se sentía un monstruo, patético y anormal, que sólo sabía llorar y ser el causante de la ira de la gente que amaba.

Aunque su corazón se partiera en mil pedazos, aunque su cuerpo se llenara de cicatrices, y aunque su alma muriera día tras día, él seguiría adelante, con la vida que alguien como él merecía, sin pedir más, porque sabía que en vez de encontrar la felicidad, podría caer más hondo en el abismo.

Por el bien de Mana y por el bien de su vida. Seguiría adelante con su patética tragedia. Hasta el fin de sus días.

O hasta que alguien lo salvara.


	2. Piano

**Disclaimer:Nada es mío, sólo mi imaginación.**

¡Buenos días! Por fin ya el primer capítulo. En serio, estoy un poco asustada con esta historia. Me siento una psicópata que disfruta torturando a Allen, jeje. Pero de momento es lo que toca. He de decir que podrá tener menciones de temas como... Sí, eso que nos gusta tanto a las escritoras de tragedias que se llama violación. PERO TRANQUIL S! No se va a nombrar nada de ello. Esas partes me las salto totalmente, así que sin problemas. No encontraréis nada sobre el acto más que una pequeña mención. Y aquí vamos con el capi de hoy. Espero reviews! (Me alimento de reviews, escribidme alguno porfaaa!).

P.D: Aún no sé quién será el salvador de Allen que tanto espera... ¡Así que sorpresa para todos! Solo digo que es una pairing yaoi jeje =D

No os trauméis mucho,

Dolly.

* * *

Allen quería un piano. Cuando era pequeño, Mana le había enseñado a tocarlo, hasta parecerse a un profesional. Llegó a tener la habilidad para tocar todas las sonatas de Chopin, hermosos nocturos y cualquier canción que se le pusiera por delante. Pero de eso hacía años. Desde que Mana murió, Allen no había tenido la posibilidad de tocar, y temía que todas sus habilidades se hubieran esfumado. Y aquella tarde, cuando salió del cine, mientras Tyki estaba en el baño, se paró delante de la tienda de música y se embobó mirando un enorme piano de cola que debía valer millones.

Si sólo tuviera más dinero-se dijo-podría comprarse algún instrumento. No tenía que ser el caro, ni el mejor de la tienda... Sólo tendría que tener suficientes teclas para él.

En ocasiones cuando iba a casa de Tyki se acercaba al piano de pared que tenía en el salón y presionaba alguna tecla. Siempre hacía que se sintiera bien; durante toda su vida el sonido de la música lo calmaba cuando estaba deprimido o enfadado, o lo animaba más cuando estaba contento. La música y su capacidad de animarle, se decía.

—Eh, Allen—Era Tyki. Llevaba un refresco en una mano, y con la otra abrazó a Allen por la cintura—¿Qué haces aquí con cara de empanado?

—Oh, nada. Estaba mirando los pianos y... Me puse a pensar, supongo.

—Bueno bueno, mientras no estés pensando en comprarte ese de ahí—Señaló al enorme piano de cola, y luego le besó en la sien—Por mí perfecto.

—Hmm.. Por suerte no. Debe ser horriblemente caro, ¿no crees?—Tyki esbozó una sonrisa. Allen sonrió también. —Así me gusta. Por cierto, Road me dijo que quiere aprender a tocar el piano ese que tenemos en casa, y quiere que te pregunte si le darás clases.

—¿Yo?—Allen se quedó boquiabierto. ¿No les había dicho que no tocaba desde hacía años?

—Sí, tú. ¿Ves otro Allen por aquí?—Tyki respondió, sonaba molesto y aburrido—Cielo, a veces preguntas cosas tan tontas...

—N-no, era un decir. Pero... Hace siglos que no toco un piano.—Concretamente, desde que Cross le negó rotundamente gastarse dinero en algo tan caro para él, perdió la esperanza de tocar uno.

—¿Crees que no lo harías bien?

—No sé... Supongo que no. No he practicado, y esas cosas se pierden con el tiempo.

—Me lo imaginaba—Tyki suspiró, decepcionado.

—Si quieres puedo intentarlo, no te preocupes. Sólo tengo que repasar lo que sé y creo que podría enseñarle—Allen dijo, rápidamente, intentando que se sintiera orgulloso de él.

—Como veas. Si no quieres no te esfuerces, ya contrataremos a alguien que sí sepa—Cualquiera que hubiera escuchado las palabras de Tyki pensaría que estaba siendo comprensivo con Allen y no lo iba a presionar, pero Allen sabía muy bien la verdad. Quería que le enseñara sí o sí, o si nos le recordaría eternamente lo inútil que era, incapaz de enseñar algo que en teoría sabía. Por eso no se podía negar.

—No, tranquilo. Creo que podré. Cuenta conmigo—Dijo, intentando sonar convencido, y esbozó una sonrisa que pretendía ser real.

Tyki lo cogió de la mano y empezaron a andar a través de la masa de gente que paseaba por el centro comercial. Se acercaba la Navidad, y todos estaban mirando tiendas, escogiendo regalos, comprando, aunque muchos solo paseaban para disfrutar del ambiente navideño del lugar. Todo estaba decorado con luces brillantes, guirnaldas y mucha purpurina; además que en cuanto uno se despistaba un Papa Noel muy obeso se le acercaba y le llenaba los bolsillos de caramelos. Por supuesto, no habían olvidado de poner un árbol de Navidad gigante en la entrada, lleno de bastones de caramelo. A Allen se le hacía la boca agua con sólo pasar por delante.

Pero Allen odiaba la Navidad. Para él no había fiesta más triste y comercial que esa. Durante unos días, todo el mundo fingía ser bueno con los demás y tiraba la casa por la ventana haciendo regalos inservibles a personas que le importaban un bledo durante el resto del año. Patético.

De repente, Tyki tiró del brazo de Allen y lo arrastró hacia la barandilla desde la cual se veían las demás plantas. Allí lo abrazó fuertemente por la cintura, estrechándolo contra su pecho. Allen apoyó las manos contra el pecho de Tyki y levantó la cabeza para mirarle. El otro se agachó y presionó sus labios contra los de su novio, con fuerza pero con un deje de ternura. Allen le respondió, entreabriendo los labios, y en seguida sus lenguas se estaban tocando, jugueteando la una con la otra.

Así se tiraron un buen rato, besándose, abrazándose, dándose caricias suaves por encima de la ropa, estrechándose el uno contra el otro. El corazón de Allen palpitaba sin control. Luego Tyki lo estrechó mucho más contra sí, como si no se atreviera a soltarlo, como si se fuera a escapar en cuanto lo soltara. De repente su abrazo aflojó un poco, pero no dejó de sujetarlo ni un momento.

—Mírame—Ordenó, y Allen alzó la cabeza , encontrándose con sus fríos ojos dorados. A pesar de su muestra de amor, sus ojos no parecían mostrar ninguna emoción. Allen se mordió el labio, esperando algo, pero tuvo que dejar de mordérselo en cuanto Tyki presionó sus labios contra los suyos, en un casto beso. Allen sabía que Tyki estaba poniendo todo su corazón en ese gesto.

—¿Sabes, Allen?—Comenzó a explicar—Tengo mucho miedo de perderte.

—Tyki...—Allen comenzó, pero pronto fue cortado.—Déjame explicar, Allen. Bien, desde que te conocí nunca he sido tan feliz con alguien. Eres... Eres el chico perfecto para mí, tienes todo lo que yo buscaba en alguien. Me haces realmente feliz, yo creo que eres mi alma gemela, y quiero estar contigo para siempre. Allen, te amo con todo mi corazón, nunca dejaré de hacerlo, ¿comprendes? No quiero perderte y me da mucho miedo pensar que alguna vez pudiera.

El corazón de Allen dio un vuelco enorme ante la sinceridad de Tyki. Por un momento, se olvidó de todo el sufrimiento, de todo el dolor, de todas las heridas que tenia gracias a él, y sólo sintió unas mariposas en el estómago que le llenaban de felicidad. Sí, estaba completamente enamorado de él... Sobre todo cuando le trataba tan estupendamente bien.

—Allen, solo te pido que perdones todo lo mal que te lo he hecho pasar. Sólo fueron deslices... Arrebatos de mal genio. Pero los pienso controlar, ¿vale? Por tí y porque te amo... Sólo quiero que prometas que nunca me dejarás.

—Lo prometo, amor—Dijo Allen, sin pararse a meditar sobre ello. Ya está. Tyki iba a controlarse. Su relación iba a mejorar y ya no sufriría más con él. Podría amarlo sin sentir dolor por el simple hecho de tener ese sentimiento dadas las circunstancias.—Soy tuyo.

—¿Para siempre?

—Para siempre.

* * *

Caminaban hacia el aparcamiento, todavía estaban en la planta baja, dirigiéndose al agujero subterráneo donde estaba la furgoneta de Tyki. Allen llevaba bastantes bolsas, llenas de regalos que Tyki le había comprado como muestra de arrepentimiento. Allen se había negado, pero Tyki le había pedido por favor que lo aceptara. Así que habían ido a bastantes tiendas, y habían elegido entre los dos (aunque más bien Tyki tenía la voz cantante) un nuevo piercing de ceja, un CD de Three Days Grace y otro de Sabaton, dos camisetas de grupos que les gustaban y cómo no... Delineador de ojos para Allen.

Sí, Allen era una mezcla heavy-emo-gótica bastante extraña. Su pelo blanco natural le llegaba hasta los hombros y un flequillo le caía sobre los ojos. Su piel era más blanca aún, y sus ojos de un gris plateado. No era muy alto, pero sí que estaba muy delgado, demasiado para su edad, o eso decían sus amigos. Además, Allen tenía una afición por perforarse en cuerpo. Llevaba piercings en las orejas, la ceja izquierda, el ombligo y un labret en el labio. También le gustaba delinearse los ojos, cosa que Tyki apoyaba; decía que se veía muy sexy.

Estaban pasando al lado del árbol de Navidad gigante cuando una voz a sus espaldas gritando: —¡Allen!—Los hizo detenerse. Se giraron y vieron a un chico pelirrojo con el peo sujeto en una bandana y un parche en el ojo seguido de una joven china con dos larguísimas coletas. Los dos iban cargados de bolsas. Allen sonrió, con una sonrisa más amplia que las anteriores, ahí estaban sus amigos. Dos de ellos, al menos.

—Hola chicos, ¿Qué hacéis por aquí?—Saludó Allen en cuanto llegaron. Los dos se veían muy fatigados, y rodeados de bolsas tenían un aspecto muy gracioso.

—¡Compras de Navidad!—Dijo Lavi, sonriendo con la boca abierta de par en par, enseñando todos los dientes.—¿Y tú, Moyashi?

—¡Eh, no me llames Moyashi, conejo estúpido!—Allen replicó, enfadado, y los tres se echaron a reír, excepto Tyki, que los miraba impasibles—Había venido con él a ver una película al cine—Dijo, señalando a Tyki, que se presentó—Tyki es mi novio. Tyki, ellos son Lavi y Lenalee, dos de mis amigos. Lo de Moyashi... Es una larga historia.

Desde que comenzó a ir con sus actuales amigos, uno de ellos, Kanda, comenzó a llamarlo Moyashi, que significaba brote de habas en japonés. Nunca nadie olvidará el momento en el que cruzaron armas por primera vez, luchando con sillas en medio de la clase de Lengua. A Allen no le gustaba que le recordaran que era bajito y poca cosa.

—Mucho gusto, Tyki—Dijo Lenalee. Tyki murmuró un "lo mismo digo", y bajó la mirada.

—¿Y qué hace Kanda que no os acompaña?—Preguntó Allen, curioso. Aunque fuera un gruñón y un peleón, Kanda era amigo de los tres, y siempre los acompañaba a todos lados. Por eso a Allen se le hacía raro no verlo.

—Kanda se ha rajado—Respondió tajante Lavi—Se ha quedado en casa jugando a la Play 3.

—Por cierto Allen... El día 23 Kanda se ofrece a celebrar una fiesta de Navidad en su casa, y te hemos incluído en la fiesta. ¿Vendrás, verdad?—Preguntó Lenalee.

—Oh claro, no tengo nada que hacer—Respondió Allen, sin pensarlo, y pudo notar cómo a su lado Tyki apretaba los puños. —Ya me avisaréis y tal, nosotros ahora nos vamos ya para casa.

—Claro Allen, pasadlo bien—Dijo Lenalee, a lo que Lavi añadió, y con lo que se llevó una bofetada —¡Y usad protección! No queremos ser padrinos demasiado pronto.

Durante el trayecto hacia la furgoneta, Allen intentó entablar conversación con Tyki, pero el chico era una tumba. Extrañado, Allen siguió adelante, intentando no resultarle molesto. Ya cuando se sentaron en el vehículo, y dejaron las bolsas en la parte trasera, Allen intentó hablar.

—Tyki.. ¿Qué te...— No pudo acabar la frase, un puñetazo fue directo a su mejilla, con toda la fuerza que Tyki fue capaz de hacer. Notó un sabor a sangre en la boca, y supo que se había mordido la mejilla.

—¿Quién coño te crees que eres? ¡Ni siquiera me dices que tenías amigos! Tan cercanos todos... ¡Me dais asco!—Gritó Tyki, tremendamente enfadado con Allen, éste no pudo hacer más que temblar, mientras se agarraba la mejilla dolorida.

—Te...Te lo he...Sí, te lo he contado... Muchas veces... Pero...

—¿Pero qué?

—Pero.. Pero nunca me escuchabas...—Tartamudeó Allen. Le costaba pronunciar las palabras.

—Como que querría escuchar a un niñato como tú hablar de sus geniales amigos... Eres estúpido, chaval.

—Lo siento... Lo siento—Siguió, sin saber qué hacer, tenía miedo miedo. Quería llorar, pero debía mantenerse fuerte..

—Cállate de una vez, ¿quieres? Anda ve... Y métete en la parte de atrás. En cuanto me calme un poco voy.

Allen abrió los ojos como platos. Sabía lo que significaba ir a la parte de atrás para Tyki. Ya lo habían hecho más veces, y era básicamente... Copular en el maletero de la furgoneta, digamos. Allen no pudo reprimir el asco.

—Pero.. Tyki... Esto es un parking público...

—¡Me importa un bledo! ¿Encima que me enfadas quieres que te perdone? ¡Haz algo por mí de una jodida vez!

"Siempre lo hago todo por tí"-pensó Allen-"Y tú lo único que haces es comprarme cosas y mentirme". Pareció que Tyki leía sus pensamientos, porque dijo: —¡Rápido! ¿O acaso tú sólo funcionas a golpes?

Allen corrió a meterse en "la parte de atrás", y mientras esperaba se hizo un ovillo, un ovillo lleno de preocupación y dolor. Ahora sólo le quedaba esperar a Tyki, no provocarle más y rezar porque nadie los viera. Tyki no había cumplido su promesa. Otra vez igual. ¿Por qué seguía confiando en él?

"Porque lo amas..." Dijo una voz en su mente. Sí, porque lo amaba se creía sus promesas vacías, aceptaba todo lo que le pedía y... Se callaba y nunca le plantaba cara. Pero así era la vida. Unos nacían para triunfar y otros... Para sufrir. Oh, cuanto deseaba tocar un piano, escuchar su música, la que le hacía sentirse mejor. Sólo un piano... Sólo un piano y los problemas desaparecerían.

Cuando Tyki se metió en la parte de atrás y se acercó a él, vino con palabras de disculpa. "Esto no pasará más"-le dijo. "Fue un ataque de ira" y "Te amo, prometo cambiar, sólo... Perdóname"-fueron las palabras que más le repitió. Allen intentó creerlas, e hizo como que se las creía mientras Tyki le desabrochaba la camisa. Si tenía amor, podía superarlo, lo dijo.

Al final Allen lo perdonó. Volvió a la falsa realidad en la que Tyki era el mejor novio del mundo, y el más dulce y atento de todos los novios de la Tierra. Sabía que no era así, sabía que Tyki era horrible, pero era mejor creer que todo iba bien a ver la realidad. Horrorosa, por su parte.

Pero, cuando todo acabó y Tyki lo llevaba a casa en el asiento copiloto de la furgoneta, Allen sólo deseó cambiar de aires. Y encontrar a alguien que de verdad lo amara.

"¿Estará cerca?" Se preguntó. "¿O estaré aquí atrapado.. Para siempre?"

* * *

Pobre Allen.. *Snif*


	3. Mensaje

**DISCLAIMER: Lo de siempre.**

* * *

Día 18. Penúltimo día de instituto antes de vacaciones. Y los profesores seguían enseñando materia. Una tortura para los pobres alumnos, sobre todo para Allen, que quería descansar al fin después de haber estudiado muy duro para los exámenes finales. Sin descanso ni para respirar, al final todo el mundo optaba por meterse en su mundo particular o hacer cualquier cosa excepto escuchar los tremendos sermones del profesor de turno.

Ese día Allen despertó agitado. Debió tener una pesadilla, se dijo. Cross no había aparecido desde la tarde del día anterior, y no podía hacer más que respirar aliviado. Sin problemas y sin gritos, desayunó tranquilamente unas tostadas, y se metió en la ducha. Cuando salió envolvió una toalla en su cintura y empezó a peinarse, mientras se miraba en el espejo.

El flequillo le caía cada vez más largo sobre la frente, pronto debería cortárselo, pensó. Pero si nos no podría cubrir el moratón que le hizo Tyki. Habían pasado dos días desde el "accidente" en el centro comercial y la mancha negra de su mejilla todavía no se había borrado. Sin problemas, usaría maquillaje que lo ocultara. Sacó el bote de base de maquillaje del cajón de debajo del lavabo y se aplicó por toda la mejilla hasta que lo negro desapareció como por arte de magia. Luego aplicó un poco más en los chupones de su cuello y en las ojeras, sólo para parecer un chico normal más.

Bien, su imagen ante el espejo no le mostraba que fuera absolutamente normal. Su albinismo lo hacía pertenecer a una especie casi en extinción y esa... Horrible cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo daba realmente yuyu. Podría borrarla con maquillaje, pero prefería verla día tras día, observarla y ser consciente de ella. Ella le mostraba que el pasado era real, y si la borraba sería como negar la existencia de su antiguo yo. O el actual en versión más inocente, vamos. Sólo había de desviar su atención sobre ella ante cualquiera que preguntara. "Me la hice en un accidente de coche" decía a unos, "sí, me caí por las escaleras y... Ya sabes" decía a otros. La verdad, nadie la sabía.

Acabó por vestirse con una sudadera negra y unos vaqueros, y unas botas militares del mismo color que la sudadera. Para ir a clase no se maquillaba, estaba muy concienciado con esas cosas que llamaban "cuidado de la piel", y era mejor que no se le estropeara si no quería ser un adefesio para Tyki.

Se cargó la mochila a la espalda, cogió su mp3 y salió a la calle. Su barrio no era precisamente el mejor, las calles estaban agrietadas y habían trozos sin asfaltar, el metro no pasaba por su zona y, si escuchabas atentamente, en ocasiones se podía escuchar un tiroteo. Mientras esperaba en la parada del bus esperando, se le ocurrió la idea de que posiblemente uno de los implicados en los tiroteos fuera Cross. Quién sabe si no había regresado a casa justamente por haber muerto en uno. Quién sabe.

El autobús llegó puntual, como siempre, y Allen sólo tuvo que pagar un ticket y sentarse en uno de los asientos, junto a la ventana. Se puso los auriculares y dio a Play aleatoriamente. Rainbow in the Dark comenzó a sonar. Dios, esa canción le traía recuerdos. La escuchó en su primer viaje con Tyki en su furgoneta... Cuando aún era el novio ideal.

¿Por qué todo tenía relación con Tyki? Ni idea. Sólo le venía a la mente sin más... Las cosas de estar enamorado, suponía. Al día siguiente de lo del centro comercial, un ramo de rosas apareció misteriosamente en la puerta. Tyki pensaba en él. Y Allen se sentía atendido. Por esas cosas valía pena las lágrimas derramadas... O eso intentaba creer.

El autobús se estaba acercando al instituto Black Order, donde estudiaban Allen y sus amigos. Desde la ventana podía ver cómo Lavi y Kanda estaban peleando en la puerta principal del edificio y cómo Lenalee intentaba separarlos. Lavi debía haber vuelto a pinchar al chico, se dijo. Seguro había vuelto a hablar del pelo de Kanda, y con razón, lo llevaba largo más allá de la cintura, y negro y liso. Se lo recogía en una coleta alta, y se le soltaban el flequillo y unos mechones. Era japonés y según las chicas uno de los bellezones de la escuela. Allen no podía opinar respecto a él, se llevaban a muerte. Desde su primer día juntos... Las cosas estaban que bullían. Pero si debía opinar, para él era demasiado afeminado, así que no entendía el fanatismo de algunas.

Bajó del autobús y se acercó a ellos. En cuanto estaba a unos cuantos pasos, Lavi corrió hacia él y se tiró encima suyo.

— ¡Allen! ¡Sálvame de este loco disfrazado de melenas!

— ¿Qué has dicho, maldito conejo?— Kanda vino corriendo hacia ellos, con una katana desenvainada en la mano. Lavi gritó, y ocultó la cara en el pecho de Allen. Éste se quedó entre extrañado y sorprendido.

— ¡Kanda! ¿Qué demonios haces con una katana?

— ¡Suéltalo, moyashi!¡Tengo que matarlo!

— ¡Allen! ¡Tengo miedo!

— ¡Suéltalo!

— ¡Aaaalleeen!

— Maldito conejo.. ¡Me las pagarás por burlarte de mi pelo!

Y de pronto, Lenalee agarró a Kanda y a Lavi de las orejas y les tiró de ellas. Los chicos empezaron a quejarse del dolor y pidieron que les soltara. — No— fue la respuesta de ella— hasta que no dejéis de hacer estas estupideces en público y os pidáis perdón no os suelto, ¿de acuerdo?— Ambos chicos asintieron— ¿Lavi?

— Lo siento Kanda, tu pelo es muy bonito... Sólo eso— Kanda le lanzó una mirada asesina, pero envainó la espada. Él agachó la cabeza y murmuró un — Lo siento— bastante poco creíble. Lenalee los soltó y empezó a darles una reprimenda sobre los valores del compañerismo. Mientras, Allen todavía se preguntaba por qué Kanda tenía una katana.

— Esto... No quiero interrumpir pero... ¿Por qué lleva una katana, Kanda?— Preguntó, Kanda sólo resopló y cruzó los brazos.

— No es asunto tuyo, Moyashi. Piérdete.

A Allen no le dio tiempo a responder a ese tipo tan malhumorado, cuando reaccionó ante la respuesta, él ya se había ido de su lado y iba a entrar en la escuela. Allen miró a Lenalee y Lavi, buscando una repuesta en ellos.

— Se ve que el club de Kendo va a hacer una exhibición mañana, y les han pedido que lleven sus katanas reales para practicar— Dijo Lenalee. Allen asintió, definitivamente era la respuesta más lógica.

— Sigo diciendo que lo que quiere es matarme— Lavi hizo un puchero fingido, y corrió de nuevo a abrazarse a Allen — ¡Alleeen! Tú no quieres matarme, ¿verdad?

— Esto... Lavi... Me estás cortando la respiración...

— ¡Alleeeen!

— ¡Lavi! ¡Para de una vez! — Fue el grito de Lenalee el que terminó la conversación.

* * *

Clase de Lengua. Una clase en la que Allen, Lenalee, Lavi y Kanda siempre coincidían. Sentados juntos en la esquina derecha del fondo de la clase, pasaban una hora aburrida intentando sobrevivir como podían. Esta vez, Lavi se había dormido, Lenalee estaba leyendo un libro a escondidas, Kanda miraba por la ventana, seguramente decidiendo a quién mataría con su katana; y Allen escuchaba música.

_Cold was my soul, untold was the pain I faced when you left me, a rose in the rain..._

El día no había sido nada malo. Al final Kanda regresó con ellos y se volvieron a sentar juntos en todas las clases. A la hora del almuerzo Lavi les pidió opinión sobre su actuación el día de mañana, tenía que hacer un monólogo sobre la Navidad, y había escogido hablar de la música navideña. "Pensad todos un momento... ¿De verdad alguien le presta atención a esa música? Mejor que no, yo conozco a un tío que se suicidó en cuanto su suegra se puso a cantar villancicos. Bueno, si mi suegra cantara también me suicidaría". La verdad era bastante bueno para haberlo hecho Lavi. Todos le aplaudieron excepto Kanda; pero Kanda no era humano, así que no contaba.

Lenalee, en cambio, tenía que hacer una exhibición de taekwondo para todo el instituto. El profesor de gimnasia se había enterado de ya era cinturón negro y quería que hiciera una actuación. Cómo no, Komui, su hermano, estaba llorando de la emoción desde que se lo contaron. — ¡Mi Lenaleee!— Gritaba.

_Wracked with your charm I'm circled like prey, back in the forest where whispers persuade. More sugar trails, more white lady laid than pillars of salt..._

Allen, en cambio... Allen no iba a actuar ni exhibirse en nada. No se había apuntado a ninguna actividad extraescolar, ni del instituto ni de fuera. Él trabajaba por las tardes mientras otros tenían tiempo para aprender algo nuevo. A las 5 entraba a trabajar en una tienda de ropa, y los sábados por la noche estaba en una discoteca sirviendo bebidas. El domingo tenía libre, cosa que a Cross le molestaba y mucho. Por eso, aunque quisiera, no tenía tiempo para actividades.

Por suerte, en la tienda de ropa le habían dado vacaciones pagadas hasta final de Navidad, así que tenía tiempo para descansar. Allen las deseaba desde hacía mucho, echaba de menos el silencio en las tardes, sin oír a ninguna niña malcriada chillando o alguna clienta pesada que solo quería que le sacaran tallas y tallas de una misma cosa. Y sobre todo, echaba de menos no tener que arreglar las montañas de ropa arrugada que dejaban los clientes.

La canción acabó, y paró el mp3.— Psst— Oyó detrás de él. Lavi se había despertado, y lo llamaba. Se giró y tanto Lenalee como Lavi le miraron.— Allen, Lenalee quiere invitarnos a papear esta tarde, ¿te apuntas? ¡Avisa a Kanda!

— ¿Esta tarde? ¡Claro!— Dijo, sonriendo, pero en verdad no tenía ganas de salir. Estaba cansado, y quería aprovechar para dormir. Pero sería raro decir que no, y más cuando sabían que ya no trabajaba. — ¿Y tú, Bakanda? ¿Te apuntas?

— Claro que sí, Mo-ya-shi. Tengo unas ganas de ir que me muero— Dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Se notaba a la legua que era sarcasmo, y Allen hirvió de rabia en cuanto lo llamó Moyashi. Lenalee le tocó el hombro, infundiéndole ánimos e intentando que se relajara.

— ¡Yuuu! Me lo tomo como un sí.

— ¡Conejo, no me llames por mi nombre!

— ¡Yaaaaah! ¡Estás tan lindo cuando te enfadaaaas!

Allen rio mientras los chicos discutían, y de repente notó que su móvil vibraba. Lo sacó disimuladamente del bolsillo de su chaqueta y levantó la tapa. Igual que su mp3 viejo, su móvil era de hacía bastantes años. Era lo máximo que se podía permitir.

Tenía un mensaje.

_De: Cross_

_Fecha: 18/12 12:44_

_Chaval, ¿qué haces que no estas en casa? Sal de donde quiera que estés y vente. No hay pasta. ¿Qué has hecho tú por ahí para que no nos quede nada? Ven de una vez si no quieres que me enfade._

¿El? ¿Qué tenía que ver él? Otra vez había gastado todo el dinero y le culpaba a él... Allen no sabía que hacer. Debía ir a casa pronto o Cross se enfadaría muchísimo. Pero si iba ya... No sabía cómo podría reaccionar su tutor. Volvió a guardar el móvil e hincó los codos sobre la mesa, y se estiró del pelo sin saber qué hacer. ¿Iba o no iba?

—¿Allen? ¿Qué te pasa? Estás muy serio...—Preguntó Lenalee desde el asiento de detrás suyo. Los otros dos lo miraron, extrañados. Él sacudió la cabeza y se levantó de su asiento.

—No es nada, chicos. En seguida volveré—Dijo, forzándose una sonrisa tranquilizadora y se dirigió al profesor —No me encuentro muy bien, ¿puedo ir a la enfermería, por favor?

—Oh, claro Allen. Que te mejores—Dijo el profesor, ajeno a todo, y él recogió sus cosas y salió por la puerta, no sin antes despedirse de sus amigos, que lo miraban bastante extrañados.

Por fin fuera. Suspiró, exhausto, y se dejó caer hasta que quedó sentado y apoyado en la pared. Se abrazó las rodillas, y comenzó a pensar. ¿Debía ir o no? En cuanto antes fuera antes acabaría todo, pero... Tenía miedo. Miedo de que estuviera realmente enfadado, de que le pegara, le rompiera un brazo o algo peor. No... No quería ir. Pero tenía que hacerlo. O el resultado sería un Cross cada vez más enfadado y un castigo peor. Tampoco quería eso. ¿Y si estaba borracho? No era posible... Si nos se le hubiera notado al escribir. ¿Y si...?

Decidió ser valiente y vencer al miedo. Cuanto antes acabara todo mejor. Se levantó, y recorrió el instituto hasta que consiguió salir al patio y escapar de ahí, saltando la valla. Se sintió mal por sus amigos, juró que volvería con ellos, pero no iba a ser así. Sabía muy bien que ese día no volvería a pisar las clases.

Con dudas, cogió el autobús que lo llevaría a casa.

* * *

Abrió la puerta lo más despacio que pudo, procurando no alertar a Cross. No sirvió de nada, él ya estaba esperándolo en el recibidor, con una botella de bebida en la mano. Estaba muy furioso.

—¡Maldito crío! ¿Cómo demonios se puede acabar el dinero así como así? ¿Es que acaso no trabajas?—Cross lo agarró del brazó con fuerza y lo tiró al suelo. Allen cayó y dio con el hombro contra el suelo. Un dolor sordo le hizo gritar—¿Acaso no puedes trabajar? ¿Así es como me agradeces que te cuide?

—No, yo... —Allen iba a defenderse, a decir que la culpa no era suya, que era él, su tutor, el que se fundía el dinero incluso antes de que llegar a sus manos; pero una patada en su estómago le cortó la respiración. Luego vino otra en la mandíbula, y luego otra, y otra, y vuelta a empezar. Cross descargó toda su ira contra él, hasta que al final, el hecho de respirar se convertía en un tormento.

—Así aprenderás a ser un poco más agradecido. He tenido que dejar a María sola, porque el vago de mi ahijado no hace absolutamente nada. Ahí te quedas, chaval—Lanzó la botella contra el suelo, y dos fragmentos del cristal impactaron en el estómago de Allen. Gritó, el dolor era casi insoportable. Cross volvió a salir por la puerta, dejándolo solo.

Tenía que moverse o se desangraría. Intentó levantarse, pero sus piernas estaban demasiado doloridas para sujetarlo, y sentía que si se ponía de pie se desmayaría del dolor. Arrastrándose, se metió en el cuarto de baño. Se sentó en el suelo y vio el rastro de sangre que había dejado por el camino. Intentó levantarse, estaba un poco mareado. Se quitó la sudadera rota y manchada de sangre como pudo, y frente al espejo se miró. Estaba horrible. Tenía el cuerpo lleno de moratones, el labio partido, un hombro demasiado hinchado, y unos cortes bastante profundos en el vientre. Tenía que sacar los cristales de ahí. Gimiendo de dolor, Allen sacó los cristales lentamente y los dejó en el lavabo. La sangre manaba sin parar. Cogió gasas y presionó sobre las heridas fuertemente. Después, las envolvió con vendas e hizo un nudo bien fuerte. Jadeó, dolía demasiado. Se lavó la cara y las manos con agua fría, y tambaleándose se dirigió a su habitación.

Todo se estaba poniendo borroso. Demasiado borroso. Allen se dejó caer en la cama y notó cómo estaba en el borde de la conciencia y la inconsciencia. Lentamente, notó cómo los párpados se le cerraban, y de pronto le pareció ver alguien entrando en la habitación. Extendió la mano hacia la sombra que apenas ya podía ver a causa de la neblina que cubrían sus ojos. Antes de desmayarse, le pareció reconocer a...

—Mana...—Susurró.

* * *

Y ya está. Para quien lo quiera saber: Rainbow in the Dark es una canción de Dio y la que escucha Allen en clase es Nymphetamine, de Cradle of Filth. No creo que a muchos os vaya esa música pero... ¡Ahí la dejo!

¿Quién será la persona que se ha presentado ante Allen? ¿Alguna idea?

Y sin más que decir.. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	4. Monstruo

**DISCLAIMER: -Man no es mío, sólo las paranoias que pueda crear con él.**

¡Hola a todos! Por fin tengo un review... SOY MUY FELIIIZ! WAAA!

Bien, dejando de lado este ataque de felicidad... Hoy presento a la pareja de Allen! O la que tengo ideada de momento, quizá en capítulos posteriores cambie la cosa, pero de momento... Esto es... Tachán! Si queréis saberlo a leer se ha dicho jeje.

No me enrollo más. Todos a leer. YA!

P.D: Me he cambiado el nombre de perfil 3 veces ya. He sido Lollyhollydolly, Nuna 27 y ahora LoliDolly. Ya veremos si lo cambio otra vez. Hasta entonces... Llamadme Dolly _

* * *

Allen despertó unas horas después. Por la ventana se colaban los últimos rayos de sol del día, y el solo mirarlos hacía que la cabeza de Allen estuviera a punto de estallar. Gimió de dolor, todo su cuerpo le dolía horrores. Intentó moverse, y a duras penas consiguió sentarse, apoyándose a la pared. Se miró las heridas; extrañamente todas estaban perfectamente vendadas y limpias, y todos los golpes cubiertos con una substancia pastosa. Pomada para las hinchazones, se dijo. Se preguntó quién podría haberle ayudado. ¿Tyki? Pensó, pero en seguida rechazó la idea. Tyki nunca lo curaría tan bien, y era consciente de ello. Giró la cabeza, y encontró a la persona que le había ayudado sentado en el suelo, durmiendo, con la cabeza apoyada en el colchón de la cama.

—¿Kanda?—Llamó. ¿Cómo era posible que Kanda estuviera ahí, en su casa? ¿Y por qué le había ayudado? Tenía que ser un error. Kanda sólo venía a molestarle siempre que podía, ¿por qué demonios iba a ayudarle?

—Moyashi—Respondió el otro, mirándolo desde el suelo. Se levantó rápidamente y lo miró, con los ojos llenos de... ¿Preocupación? ¿Kanda preocupado? Debió equivocarse, pues al momento siguiente volvía a mirarle con la misma frialdad de siempre. Allen sacudió la cabeza, y decidió preguntarle.

—¿Qué haces en mi casa?

—Lavi me envió para que te devolviera esto—De su bolsillo sacó un aparato pequeño con unos auriculares que colgaban de él. Allen lo reconoció en seguida: su mp3—se te cayó en clase, y yo era el único que no tenía nada que hacer las horas siguientes, así que el conejo me convenció de ir a buscarte. Y cuando llegué a tu casa y la puerta no tenía el cerrojo puesto... No pensé encontrarme contigo hecho mierda.

—Gracias, supongo. ¿Eres tú el que me ha vendado?—Kanda asintió, a lo que Allen continuó, sonriendo educadamente—Muchas gracias por todo.

Kanda lo miró y chasqueó la lengua, molesto.—¿No sabes que conmigo no tienes que fingir?—Allen se quedó sorprendido ante la pregunta, y titubeó antes de responder.

—¿Fingir? ¿Por qué dices eso, Kanda? Yo no finjo...

—Sí que lo haces. Siempre lo haces. Cuando sonríes al conejo, a Lenalee o incluso a mí, tu sonrisa es jodidamente forzada. Cuando ríes porque Lavi ha hecho uno de sus horribles chistes, se nota a la legua que tu risa está vacía por dentro. Ellos no se darán cuenta, yo sí. Y por eso me das tanta rabia. Así que no finjas delante mía, si tienes algo de respeto por mí.

Allen dejó de sonreír, e hizo una mueca bastante desagradable. Kanda había dado en el blanco. Por no preocupar a nadie, por alejar las miradas lastimeras de él... Se había vuelto un muñeco vacío que sonreía por el simple hecho de hacerlo. A Tyki le gustaba más así, y estaba seguro que a todo el mundo también. Pero Kanda... Kanda le había pillado; había traspasado la máscara perfecta que había logrado construir con el paso de los años.

—Y ahora dime... ¿Quién demonios te ha hecho todo eso?—Dijo, señalando sus vendas y los moratones que aún estaban visibles. En ese momento Allen se dio cuenta de que Kanda lo había visto todo, todas las heridas y marcas y cicatrices. Y, como un acto reflejo infantil y estúpido, se tapó con las sábanas hasta el cuelo, como intentando ocultar todo lo que Kanda ya había visto.

—Nadie... Me caí por las escaleras con una botella en la mano y... Me la clavé al caer, eso es todo.

—Sigues fingiendo. ¿Por qué demonios finges en esta situación? Contéstame, ¿quién ha sido?

—Yo...—Apartó la mirada de los ojos de Kanda, que lo hacían sentirse desnudo. Desnudo hasta los huesos.—Fue Cross.

—¿Cross?—Preguntó Kanda, extrañado.—¿Quién es Cross?

—Mi tutor—Respondió Allen, la voz se le cortaba. Se moría de vergüenza... Qué espectáculo, se decía. A saber lo que estaba pensando Kanda.—Me llamó y... No lle-llegué pronto a casa... Según él m-me lo merecía...

—¿Por qué eres malo?—Kanda seguía intentando indagar, pinchando en el corazón de Allen para que éste soltara la respuesta. Allen gritó, sin saber qué decir.

—Dice que no trabajo lo suficiente... Que no le doy suficiente dinero... Pero es el el que se lo gasta en cuanto lo... Lo...—Allen no pudo continuar. Si continuaba se rompería. Se tapó completamente con la sábana, y enterró la cara entre las rodillas para que Kanda no lo mirase. La vergüenza podía con él. En cualquier momento Kanda se reiría de él y lo humillaría, como Tyki o Cross solían hacer. No debía confiarse.

Extrañamente, Kanda se acercó a él y no para pegarle o amenazarle, sino que se sentó a su lado, le arrancó la sábana de encima suya y lo estrechó fuertemente contra su pecho.—Desahógate—Le susurró en el oído. Allen dejó caer sus defensas, y dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran, con la cara enterrada en el pecho de Kanda. Cuando acabó levantó la cabeza y miró a Kanda. No estaba riéndose de él ni enfadado, sino que tenía la expresión más suave y dulce que alguna vez podía haber imaginado en alguien como él. Kanda sonrió, suavemente, y pasó su pulgar sobre las mejillas del chico, llevándose las lágrimas, sonrojando a Allen. Allen volvió a abrazarlo, y así estuvieron durante un buen rato, disfrutando de la calidez del cuerpo del otro. Por un momento, Allen sintió que su salvador había llegado, aquel que le haría ser feliz y haría que el dolor desapareciera. Aquel que merecería su amor y no lo heriría en el proceso. Aquel que, en definitiva, lo haría feliz.

—Kanda...

—¿Si?

—Esto... ¿Por qué me ayudas? Se supone que me odias a muerte... Nuestras peleas y eso lo demuestran...

—Baka Moyashi— Allen le pellizcó—¡Ay! Demonios, es que es verdad. Aunque te odie con toda mi alma y no te pueda ni ver somos amigos. El conejo y Lenalee harían lo mismo por tí, o por mí.

—Supongo...

—Claro que si. Si ahora no fuera yo el que hubiera venido sino el conejo... O Lenalee... Te matarían a mimos. Son demasiado... ¿Pegajosos?

—De todas formas, gracias, Kanda. Gracias por tomarte la molestia de ayudarme.

—No las des, Moyashi. Pero no te hagas ilusiones, hoy ha sido un especial. Estas ñoñerías no son lo mío. Y ahora... Hablando de Cross...

—No hablemos de él, ¿quieres?

—¿Por qué no?

—Por nada... Sólo está bien así—Sonrió, forzando el gesto una vez más. Kanda pareció darse cuenta, pues frunció el ceño y se apartó bruscamente. Allen le miró a los ojos, en su semblante antes apacible, ahora había ira.

—Demonios... ¿Por qué finges delante mía? ¿No he visto suficiente para entender lo que sea que te pase? Entonces dime por qué no me cuentas nada y lo único que haces es sonreír como un idiota. Eres realmente... Estúpido. ¿No ves más allá de tu idea de fingir ser feliz o qué?—Aquellas palabras hicieron que Allen se enfureciera. Sí, era un idiota estúpido falso y mentiroso. Pero lo que menos quería era que se lo recordaran. Eso sólo hacía que se sintiera peor consigo mismo. Quizá Kanda... Quizá no fuera tan diferente de Tyki, que enseña una cara amable y al momento se vuelve un monstruo. Quizá sólo debía alejarse de Kanda antes de que le hiciera daño.

—Sí, soy una mierda de persona, soy un falso y mentiroso. Y no, no soy feliz, por eso finjo.—Una carcajada hueca resonó en los oídos de Allen, y descubrió que era su voz.—No sabes nada, Kanda. Todos opináis sin saber. ¿Sabes? A veces es más fácil hacer como que eres feliz y que vives sin preocupaciones a darte cuenta de que tu vida es una verdadera basura. Y sí, por ello soy un monstruo.—La voz de Allen se quebró, estaba a punto de echarse a llorar de nuevo, pero no, debía ser fuerte. Por su orgullo.—Pero nadie te pidió que te acercaras a él. Así que si no quieres ver mi fachada... No esperes ver el interior.

—Moyashi...—Kanda sonaba arrepentido de lo que había dicho. Demasiado tarde, se dijo Allen.

—No, Kanda. No soy tu Moyashi, soy Allen. Y Allen no quiere que le griten. Allen ya tiene suficiente con Cross—Y con Tyki, pensó, pero eso último no lo dijo.—Lo mejor de todo es que primero me haces pensar cosas buenas de ti y luego lanzas mis expectativas a la basura... Sí, eres igual a Cross, eres igual a todos. Así que por favor, vete. Allen quiere dormir.

—Allen... Yo sólo—

—Nada—Cortó Allen, mientras se daba la vuelta en la cama y se tapaba con la sábana.—Ya tengo clara tu opinión, no necesito más. Cierra la puerta al salir, y ten cuidado con los cristales.

—Lo siento—¿Allen había oído bien? ¿Kanda se disculpaba? Por un momento Allen estuvo tentado a decirle que no pasaba nada, que se quedara con él, que no era para tanto... Que en verdad no le había herido ni se sentía indefenso. Pero las cosas eran distintas, y el orgullo de Allen se interponía. Ya tenía suficiente con Tyki o Cross para perderlo.

Allen se dio la vuelta y le dio la espalda, ignorándolo. Kanda sólo se marchó, bajó las escaleras y cerró la puerta de un portazo al salir. Mientras, Allen daba vueltas en la cama, intentando dejar de pensar.

Si no dejaba de pensar en sus problemas, al final acabaría loco.

* * *

Era completamente de noche cuando Allen despertó, empapado en sudor y aterrado. Había tenido una pesadilla. En ella, Kanda le clavaba su katana Mugen en el estómago y le abría el vientre en canal. Mientras él gritaba de dolor cuando sus intestinos comenzaban a desparramarse entre sus manos, él lo señalaba con el dedo y le decía: —Monstruo.

Monstruo.

Él era un monstruo. Lo había sabido desde siempre. Desde pequeño siempre le habían dicho que no era normal, desde su albinismo a su forma de ser. Y la gente lo señalaba con el dedo y a veces se burlaba de él. El único que no lo hacía era Mana, pero él ya no estaba. Y luego vino la cicatriz, que todavía lo afeó más. Cuando conoció a Cross, el primer insulto que le profirió fue el de monstruo. Y Tyki igual. Sabía que nunca sería normal, y creía haberse acostumbrado a ello, creía haberse insensibilizado a el dolor que le causaba el ser... Eso. Pero otra vez estaba llorando por lo mismo, nunca escarmentaba.

Y los pensamientos negros lo volvían a asaltar justo ahora. Eran unos pensamientos que le oprimían el corazón y le hacían ahogarse en la desesperación. Ellos le recordaban lo horrible que era, le recordaban cada insulto recibido durante toda su vida y cada golpe que le había hecho sangrar. Ellos le recordaban el monstruo que había en él, y lo empujaban a querer algo abominable y oscuro.

Le impulsaban a pensar en acabar con todo.

Esa noche fue peor que las anteriores, la sensación de desolación y miedo seguía ahí. Depresión, lo llamarían algunos. Locura, otros. Pero Allen ya no podía aguantar más. Allen estaba pensando en la muerte. Pero seguiría caminando por Mana, así que su férrea voluntad le prohibió lanzarse contra la ventana y morir. Sólo necesitaba algo que le calmara. Se levantó tambaleando de la cama. Se acercó al escritorio y abrió el cajón. Allí había una cuchilla.

Allen se había prometido no usarla hasta un caso de emergencia, y ese era el momento, o se rompería. El dolor físico lo aliviaría, aliviaría su desesperación y tristeza, se dijo. Cogió la cuchilla con la mano derecha y extendió el brazo izquierdo, donde varias cicatrices viejas eran visibles. Y Allen trazó otro corte horizontal, atravesando toda su muñeca; lo suficiente profundo como para sentir su poder anestesiante pero lo suficiente superficial como para no morir desangrado.

Allen comenzó a calmarse. Respiró hondo, y el entumecimiento provocado por la cuchilla le ayudaba a serenarse. Trazó dos cortes más y volvió a guardar la cuchilla. Se sentía muchísimo mejor. Volvió a la cama, mientras la sangre goteaba de su muñeca y manchaba el suelo. Se tumbó y apretó fuertemente la sábana contra la muñeca, al cabo de un rato las heridas se comenzaron a coagular. Si Kanda lo viera en ese instante seguro lo mataba.

¿Por qué demonios pensaba en Kanda? Quizá... Quizá sólo necesitaba alguien a su lado que lo hiciera sentirse mejor... Y por un momento pensó que Kanda sería esa persona. Quizá su subconsciente se había encariñado de él... Y quizá le mandaba señales para que aceptara que Kanda lo había hecho sentir genial por unos instantes. Quizá, y sólo quizá, Kanda habría podido salvarlo de su oscuridad, si sólo hubiera sido más delicado al hablar.

Quizá... Kanda hubiera sido su salvador.

* * *

Ejejeje... Aquí está. ¿Yullen? ¿Qué os parece? ¿Pega como "salvador"? Ya veremos qué tal les va. En el próximo cap. tendremos un poco de Tyki y Allen y... Quién sabe =D

Hasta la próxima!


	5. Clases de piano y dulces

**DISCLAIMER: -Man isn't mine, only my paranoic mind.**

* * *

Visitar la casa de Tyki hacía que Allen se sintiera demasiado pequeño. Para Allen, que toda su vida había vivido en casas bien pequeñas era bastante agobiante. Si había alguna fobia a los espacios grandes, a él le aparecía en cuanto llegaba a la casa. Por Dios, si es que hasta tenían unos securatas que eran como Terminators; aquello parecía la mansión del presidente.

Atravesó el jardín casi corriendo, uno de aquellos tipos lo estaban mirando como si fuera un yonki que se hubiera colado porque sí. Antes de que le preguntaran quién era y qué hacía allí, había llegado a la puerta principal, donde Tyki lo esperaba. Le dio un beso en la frente y arqueó una ceja, extrañado.

—Hola, amor. ¿Por qué venías corriendo? Por un momento creí que te iba a dar un infarto en medio de mi patio.

—¿Tu patio? ¡Esto es enorme! Y está lleno de esos tipos musculosos... Me miran raro—Tyki se rió, y le pasó un brazo por la cintura. Allen hizo una mueca de dolor, con sus dedos Tyki estaba rozando las heridas que Kanda le vendó, aún recientes. Sólo habían pasado dos días desde que se las hizo, y todavía escocían. Por suerte, Tyki no se enteró.

—No te miran raro, tonto. Sólo están al tanto por si encuentran algo sospechoso en ti y dispararte.

—Eso... Eso no me anima—Allen hizo un puchero, y estalló en risas junto a Tyki—¡Soy muy joven para morir!

—Vamos vamos, entra en casa. Road está como loca porque le enseñes.

—Hmm... Cómo silencias mi opinión...—Allen se llevó un beso suave en los labios, que le hizo sonreír, y entró junto a Tyki.

Por dentro, la casa era igual de imponente. Ya al entrar atravesaron un amplio recibidor lleno de cuadros y obras de arte que de tan caras que parecían Allen tenía miedo de mirarlas por si las rompía. Luego giraron a la derecha y se encontraron con el gran salón, que tantas veces había sorprendido a Allen. Una enorme televisión se encontraba en una de las paredes, y tres sofás de cuero estaban dispuestos a su alrededor, para que la televisión se pudiera apreciar desde todos los rincones. Una enorme mesa de cristal ocupaba un lado de la sala, con una cantidad increíble de sillas a su alrededor; allí era donde comía toda la familia de Tyki. Eran muchos, y a Allen le costaba aprenderse el nombre de todos sus hermanos.

Allen y Tyki saludaron a los gemelos Jasdero y Debitto, que estaban tumbados en el sofá... ¿Jugando al Mahjong?

Al lado del televisor, pero bastante separado de él, se encontraba el famoso piano. Era un piano de pared negro, que a Allen siempre se le antojó muy bonito. Sentada delante estaba Road, tocando teclas al azar. A su lado había una silla, evidentemente para él. Se sentó, y Tyki los dejó solos.

—¡Hola, osito!—Saludó Road. Estaba comiendo una piruleta, y en cuanto Allen iba a responder, se la metió en la boca—¿Quieres piruleta, verdad? ¿Está rica?

—¡Buah!—Allen se la sacó de la boca, casi le llegó hasta el esófago.—Sí, Road... Muy buena. Pero tienes que dejar de llamarme osito, sabes que soy Allen—Le dio un lametón al caramelo, cuando se dio cuenta de que la piruleta tenía la forma de una Road en miniatura. Road debió comprender lo que pensaba, porque en seguida respondó, ilusionada:

—Sí, mi papá encargó estas piruletas exclusivamente para mí. ¿Te gusta? ¡Se las voy a regalar a todos mis amigos! Son de varios sabores.

Allen asintió, aunque la idea de comer una de esas piruletas le daba la extraña sensación de estar lamiendo a Road. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando la mordió y vio que por dentro tenía un líquido rojo... Con sabor a fresas. Definitivamente, sus amigos iban a quedar muy traumatizados. Cómo se notaba que era la hermana de Tyki. Era más sádica que él.

—Bueno, comencemos con la clase. Road, ¿te han comprado partituras o algo?

La chica se le quedó mirando pensativa y luego la cara se le iluminó. —¿Son esos papeles llenos de hormigas empaladas?— ¿Hormigas empaladas? Allen se quedó pensando. ¿A quién se le ocurriría comparar una partitura con eso?

—Creo que sí, Road. ¿Me dejas verlas, por favor?

Road se las dio, no sin antes sacarle la lengua, y Allen las hojeó. Bach, Beethoveen, Mozart, Chopin, e incluso Debussy y óperas de Verdi. Definitivamente su familia quería convertirla en el típico cliché de niña rica y mimada que sólo sabía tocar música clá... Oh, espera, se dijo. Había también partituras de rock y de metal. GNR, Pantera, Black Sabbath... ¿Qué hacía todo eso ahí? Y para más inri sabía que Road odiaba ese tipo de música. Por un momento pensó en Tyki o los gemelos.

—¿Y estas partituras? ¿Quieres aprender a tocar esto?—Se las mostró, y Road soltó una carcajada.

—Oh no, esas son de Tyki. Él también quiere aprender a tocar el piano, pero se queja de que las canciones son muy ñoñas.

Allen rió internamente. ¿Tyki quería aprender a tocar? Pero si tenía el oído musical de media piedra, se dijo. Sabía que Tyki intentaría tocar una mísera tecla y el piano volaría en pedazos. Pero bueno, mejor no decírselo.

—¡Quiero tocar esta!—Road sujetaba con las dos manos una partitura y la enseñaba convencida. Allen la miró y su ánimo cayó por los suelos. La niña quería tocar una de las piezas más difíciles que Allen había visto nunca, es más, una pieza que nadie que no tuviera cinco manos sería capaz de tocar. ¿Por qué demonios le compraban algo así a una niña? Además... Ni siquiera era para piano...

—Esto... Esa pieza es imposible de tocar... Necesitarías cinco manos...

—¡Pues le diré a papá que me las ponga! ¡Quiero tocarla!

—Vale vale, pero déjalo para dentro de un tiempo, quizá en unos meses de práctica puedas— Allen sabía que no, pero era eso o imaginársela con cinco brazos mas cosidos al cuerpo...—Y ahora vayamos con un poco de teoría.

—¿Teoría? Qué rollo... ¿No puedo tocar ya?

—Paciencia Road, estas cosas llevan su tiempo. Yo tardé un año entero en empezar a tocar algo. No te desanimes y sigamos, ¿vale?

—Pero tú eres un lento... Yo tengo a mi papá que me ha hecho más inteligente. ¿Puedo tocar ya?

Allen intentó pensar en positivo, tener paciencia. Pero Road le estaba taladrando el cerebro con sus exigencias. Aun así, respiró hondo y continuó.

—Paciencia... Primero teoría y luego tocaremos. Bien, un piano tiene siete octavas y...

—¿Puedo tocar ya? ¡Porfa porfa porfa!

Allen suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco. Definitivamente iba a ser una clase muuuuuy larga.

* * *

—¿Así que Road ha aprendido a tocar hoy una canción?

—Bueno... Tocar tocar... Le he dicho que se aprenda la de Para Elisa, pero... Sigue empeñada en implantarse brazos—Tyki se echó a reír, pero Allen estaba consternado. Qué niña, se dijo. Allen había perdido la paciencia, y eso que tenía para dar y regalar.

—Al menos ha aprendido algo hoy, ¿no?

—Sí, algo...— Algo si consideramos que aporrear un piano para que suene mejor es una buena técnica, se dijo. Cuando empezó a pegar puñetazos a las teclas porque una nota se le resistía, a Allen le dolió como si le arrancaran las entrañas. Desagradecida, pensó.

Estaban en la habitación de Tyki. Debitto les había dejado un disco con la película de Star Wars y se habían encerrado a verla, no sin antes haber compartido secretos de belleza con los gemelos. Jasdero quería saber dónde había comprado sus piercings nuevos, una bola negra nacarada para el labio y otras dos para la ceja, solo que éstas llevaban también una espiral azul dibujada. Los dos fueron regalo de Tyki, les dijo; y los gemelos intentaron convencer a su hermano para que les comprara cosas también. Tyki sólo los despidió amablemente enseñándoles el dedo corazón.

Ahora la película había terminado, y los dos estaban acurrucados en la cama de Tyki, tapados hasta arriba con mantas. Allen se sentía muy bien, todo estaba yendo como la seda.

—Cielo, abre la boca y cierra los ojos— Tyki pidió, y Allen obedeció, diciendo "aaaam" mientras Tyki le metía un trozo de chocolate en la boca. Saboreó, era una mezcla con naranja. Tyki le metió la punta de un trozo más largo, mientras él comía por la otra. Al final sus labios se juntaron, y sin previo aviso Tyki se encontraba sobre Allen, besándolo dulce pero intensamente.

Allen le siguió, abrazándolo por el cuello y atrayéndolo más hacia sí. Tyki olía a canela y a una colonia que Allen nunca había podido descifrar cuál era. De pronto, Tyki comenzó a bajar por su cuello, besando y mordisqueando el trozo de piel visible. Allen gimió de sorpresa, y de repente un dolor agudo le removía el estómago. Tyki se había apoyado en su estómago.

—¡Ay!—Tyki lo miró extrañado, y en seguida apartó las manos de él.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te hice daño?—Preguntó, sin saber muy bien qué era lo que había pasado. Allen negó con la cabeza.

—No, no es nada— Pero no le dio tiempo, Tyki ya le levantaba la camiseta y miraba los cortes. Cuando levantó la cabeza y le miró a los ojos, le pareció ver rabia en ellos.

—¿Quién te ha hecho esto?

—No es nada, tranquilo...—Intentó calmarlo, pero Tyki no se convenció.

—Sí que pasa. Dime quién ha hecho esto—Le cogió por el cuello de la camisa, amenazándolo—Dímelo o no sólo lo lamentará él.

—Cross.

Tyki lo soltó. Sabía que odiaba a Cross. Ya había visto varias veces marcas hechas por él, y de verdad que se la tenía jurada. Tenía una especie de obsesión con la idea de que era el único que podía marcar el cuerpo de Allen, para bien o mal. Esperó que Tyki lo consolara o dijera que lo sentía, o incluso gritar maldiciones sobre Cross, pero lo único que hizo fue volver a mirar las heridas, y comentar:

—Parece que te las has cosido muy bien.

—¿Eh?—Allen no entendía a qué se refería.

—Las heridas, idiota. Están perfectamente cosidas. No es propio de ti.

—Ah, eso—Si le decía que un amigo suyo se las había curado, se sentiría muy celoso y a saber que haría, por eso decidió mentirle—He aprendido a curar heridas. El hermano de Lenalee es enfermero en el instituto y me enseñó.

—¿Quién es Lenalee?

—La chica del otro día, tonto—Ahora se acordaba de Lenalee. El día anterior estuvo llamando, preocupada. Quería saber qué había pasado, por qué no había ido a clase y preguntando por qué Kanda parecía que sabía algo y sólo respondía cosas como "Moyashi no es asunto mío" o "¿Quieres probar el filo de Mugen?". Pobre Lenalee, estaba ilusionada con su exhibición y no la pudo ver.

—Ah vale—Dijo, pero parecía que todavía sospechaba algo. Volvió a abrazarlo, más fuerte que antes, y presionó sus labios contra los de él. Después le miró, extremadamente serio, y empezó a hablar.

—Allen, juro que mataré a Cross. A Cross y cualquiera que se intente acercar demasiado a tí. No pienso permitirme perderte, y menos por un viejo raro o similares. Eres mío, Allen. Y yo no dejo que otros hagan daño a mi propiedad. Eres mío, ¿verdad?

—Soy tuyo—Afirmó Allen.

Para Tyki todo se reducía a propiedades y bienes, se dijo. Al fin y al cabo, solo era otro trofeo más para él. La cuestión es que a su trofeo no lo tocaba nadie, excepto Cross, ya que sus garras protectoras no llegaban hasta él. Así que estaba a salvo de casi todos.

Tyki empezó a acariciarle por debajo de la ropa, con un cariño no muy propio de él, y a besarle con pasión. Allen sabía que Tyki quería más, así que se quitó la camiseta e hizo lo propio con la de Tyki. Enredados en las sábanas, hacían el deporte favorito de Tyki.

* * *

El teléfono sonó, con una melodía estridente, despertando a Allen y a Tyki, que dormían abrazados. Allen estiró el brazo para coger sus pantalones del suelo y sacar su móvil.

—¿Sí?

—¡Allen!— Era la voz de Cross. Estaba bastante molesto, y de fondo podía escuchar algo que sonaba como un cerdo chillando—Han venido unos mocosos amigo tuyos a verte y no estás. Ven de una vez, me están sangrando los oídos, tienen una voz muy aguda.

—¿Quién?—Preguntó. Por un momento pensó en...

—¡Moyashiii! Lavi al habla—Efectivamente, el cerdo chillón era Lavi—Lenalee y yo vinimos a recogerte. ¡Kanda adelanta la fiesta! ¿No es genial? Habrá comida, juegos, música, bailarinas...

—¿Qué?

—Vamos, Moyashi, sé que eres inocente, pero no lo puedes ser tanto. Una bailarina es...

—Ya sé lo que es una bailarina, Lavi. Pregunto el por qué de cambiar la fiesta. ¿Cuándo es, por cierto?

—Hoy—Contestó con una vocecilla alegre.

—¿¡HOY!?

—Sí, ¿no se me oye bien? ¿Hola? ¿Hola?

—Hola. ¿Por qué no avisáis antes?—Preguntó. Quería ir a la fiesta, pero si iba y dejaba a Tyki...

—¡Te avisamos! Creímos que lo sabrías, Lenalee te ha llenado Whatsapp de mensajes, y yo también. ¿No estarás de ligoteo?

—Esperad en mi casa. No os mováis, y cuidado con no romper nada, hay cosas frágiles.

—Ya lo vi ya, en el suelo hay muchas bote-¡Auch!—Escuchó un sonido de cristal roto, un guantazo y a Cross gritando—¡Moyashi! Malas noticias. Acabo de romper una botella, y Lenalee casi me rompe la cara.

—Cross te va a matar. Esperad, ahora iré. En mi habitación hay una tele, lo digo por si os aburrís. Siento no haberme enterado.

—No pasa nada, Moyashi. ¡Hasta pronto! Lenalee dice que disculpes la incomisión. Me preguntó qué significa.

—Se dice intromisión, conejito. Siento haceros esperad, en seguida iré. Lo siento de verdad.

—¡Que no pasa nada! Tu tira para acá y no te entretengas. ¡Chaaaau!

Allen volvió a guardar el móvil en el bolsillo de su pantalón y lo volvió a dejar en el suelo. Ahora tenía que hablar con Tyki sobre la llamada, aunque supuso que ya la habría escuchado entera. Se giró, para ver a su novio.

—Ha llamado Lavi, quiere...

No le dio tiempo a continuar, pues Tyki lo empujó contra la cama y se subió encima de él a horcajadas, con sus manos apretando su cuello.

—¿Te vas? ¿Me abandonas? ¡Quedamos en que hoy nos veríamos! Tenía ilusión por verte, ¿sabes? ¡Eres mío! ¡No debes hacer planes así como así!—Estaba furioso, otra vez. Sus manos estaban apretando demasiado fuerte el cuello de Allen, y le estaba aplastando las heridas.

—Tyki.. Me haces daño...

—¡Es todo tu culpa! Si no fueras un desagradecido esto no pasaría. Si no quieres estar conmigo vete, pero no vuelvas más. Estaré mejor sin un monstruo como tú—Lo soltó, y lo apartó de un manotazo. Luego se volvió a su esquina y le dio la espalda. —Vete de una vez, y no vuelvas. Pásalo bien con tus amiguitos.

Allen se vistió rápidamente y salió, no sin antes acercarse a Tyki e intentar buscar una muestra de afecto o perdón de él, pero no la encontró; es más, todavía se llevó un empujón bien fuerte. Es un celoso, se dijo. Salió corriendo, y en el salón se encontró a Road, Debitto y Jasdero intentando tocar la canción de cinco manos. Le dijeron adiós con la mano, excepto Road, que se acercó a él y le dio otra piruleta y un abrazo.

—Gracias, Allen. ¡Ten otra piruleta, para que te acuerdes de mí!

—De nada, pequeña—Le revolvió el pelo con la mano, y se despidió. En el fondo la niña no era tan mala como su hermano.—Hasta el próximo día.

* * *

En cuanto llegó a casa se encontró a Lavi llorando en un rincón, a Lenalee riñéndole por ser un escandaloso, y a Cross observando la escena divertido. Allen les pidió perdón por no haberse enterado antes, y ellos le restaron importancia.

—No pasa nada, Allen—Dijo Lenalee, sonriendo. Se había puesto un vestido morado con unas medias y una chaqueta negras a juego. Llevaba las dos coletas sueltas, y se dijo que si no fuera gay, esa noche la besaría de lo guapa que estaba. Lavi por su parte... Bueno, tampoco iba tan mal, se dijo. Iba con unos vaqueros, una chaqueta con capucha azul marino y una camiseta también azul con el dibujo de un conejo en blanco y negro. —¿Quieres que te ayudemos a elegir ropa? Lavi y yo tenemos buen gusto.

—Claro Lena—Respondió Allen, devolviéndole la sonrisa. —Muchas gracias.

—¡De nadaaa!— Respondió Lavi, como si las gracias fueran para él. Por un momento Allen pensó si había bebido algún líquido sospechoso de las botellas de Cross, pero pronto cayó en la cuenta de que estas tonterías eran normales en él. —¡Veamos la ropa de Allen!

Allen necesitó una ducha, olía a sexo y sudor; incluso un poco a azúcar y fresa. Cuando salió de la ducha se vistió con la ropa que le habían elegido, una camiseta de cuello alto negro y encima una camisa a cuadros rojos, grises y negros. Pantalones negros y botas militares. Al ponerse la camiseta, procuró que el cuello tapara bien las marcas de su cuello. Donde le había agarrado Tyki habían aparecido unas marcas de dedos moradas, cosa que no quería que se vieran.

¿Y si le hubiera dicho a Tyki que fuera con él? Supuso que hubiera montado el mismo escándalo, aun así... No tenía por qué hacerle daño siempre que se veían...

¿Kanda también le hubiera hecho lo mismo?

Intentó apartar esos pensamientos de su cabeza. ¿Por qué pensaba justamente en el japonés idiota que tanto daño hacía? Allen, debe de haberte dado un colapso neuronal, se dijo. Pero por un momento se imaginó a sí mismo abrazado por Kanda, siendo besado y recostado en una cama, para luego... Hacer las cosas que hacían los novios cuando estaban solos, y no le pareció tan desagradable. Si no fuera un bastardo insensible que le confundió la última vez que lo vio, claro.

¿Cómo reaccionaría al verle hoy? Quién sabe, quizá le gritara, le contara a todo el mundo lo que vio en su casa, le pegara un puñetazo y le echara de la fiesta, simplemente por vengarse de haberlo echado de su casa. Quién sabe. Bueno, eso lo sabría cuando llegara a verlo, se dijo.

Se acomodó los piercings, se delineó los ojos y se peinó rápidamente. Estaba listo.

Lavi y Lenalee empezaron a lanzar piropos en cuanto salió del baño. Lavi hasta fingió que se desmayaba. Allen rió, e hizo una posturita sexy que Lavi correspondió echándose a sus piernas como un perrito. Lenalee cogió tal ataque de risa que se moría, y tuvieron que darle aire.

Sí, Allen se lo iba a pasar de maravilla. Así que decidió olvidar todos sus problemas, al menos por una noche, y aprender a reír de verdad. Así Kanda no se quejaría...

¿Por qué pensaba en Kanda? ¿Tanto le habían afectado las palabras que compartieron el otro día? Su mente le jugaba una mala pasada, se dijo. Debía dejar de pensar en él, sólo eran amigos... Quizá ni eso, quizá sólo conocidos. Pero Kanda lo consideró su amigo...

Apartó todo pensamiento de su mente. Quería pasarlo bien. Quería... Quería sentirse vivo. Estaba harto. Quería seguir caminando, como Mana le enseñó, pero caminar por un camino en el que el sol brillara y la hierba creciera verde, y no por una penumbra en la que pronto encontraría un agujero y caería.

Así que, cuando subieron al coche de Lavi y pusieron la radio, Allen se prometió a sí mismo que aquella noche sería fantástica.

Al menos una noche.

* * *

_¡Hola a todos! Gracias por los tres reviews, siento que el Yullen tuvo éxito, y eso me hace feliz. Tengo que agradecer sobre todo el review de , sí gracias por el review, me ha ayudado a centrarme más en el personaje de Allen y sé más cómo enfocarlo... A partir de ahora tendrá un poco más de amor propio el pobrecillo xD._

_Recordad, si veis demasiado Ooc en un personaje o algo que no cuadre... ¡Review please! Me ayudan a cuadrar la historia. Sobre todo me da miedo por Kanda y Allen... Esos dos en la realidad no pegan ni con cola, me cuesta tirar de algún lado para unirlos XD_

_Taraaan! Allen está pensando en nuestro Yuu. ¿Qué pasará en cuánto se vean? ¿Yuu lo matará? ¿Le pedirá una explicación? ¿Le pedirá matrimonio? ¿Allen será feliz casado un un maldito bastardo como Yuu? Todo y más pronto. _

_Recuerden... Review si algo no cuadra e.e._

_Hasta la próxima!_

_Dolly :P_


	6. Coge mi mano

**DISCLAIMER: Nada es mío, sólo las ganas de liar a Allen con Kanda**

* * *

Lavi tenía un pésimo gusto para la música. Durante el camino, no había dejado de poner Surfin' USA, sin respetar las quejas de Allen y los golpes de Lenalee. Lo peor llegó cuando se puso a bailar, soltando el volante, y casi chocaron contra una farola. Como los matara, Allen iría a buscarlo directo al infierno y le volvería a matar. Lo juraba.

—Lavi, esto de la música no se te da bien, y conducir aún menos.

—Calla, Moyashi. El día en el que tengas diecisiete años como yo y conduzcas, hablaremos de la música que pones para irte de fiesta.

—Esto... Lavi... Esto no es música de fiesta...

—¡A callar! Disfrutad del estribillo—Y Lavi comenzó a cantar el coro con un pitido que destrozaba los oídos de Allen. Al final Lenalee apagó la música y le dio un puñetazo a Lavi. Se quejó, pero Lenalee le calló con un capón, y le habló de los peligros de la conducción temeraria. Allen rió, y aprovechó para agarrar el móvil de Lavi conectado al equipo de música y buscar "I came 2 party" en Youtube. La encontró, y le dio al play. Al momento empezó a sonar, y los otros dos prestaron atención.

_We roll up, like no one can do it baby  
It's lights out, turn the f**king system up  
It's one night rolling through your town tonite  
So stand up, Space and Cinema Bizarre_

—Lavi, Lenalee... ¿Preparados para una party hard?

—¡Sí!—Respondieron a coro.

—¡Pues dale duro, conejito!—Girtó Allen—¡Nos vamos a la fiesta del Bakanda!

—¡Woooo!—Cómo no, ese era Lavi.

_I came to party  
and you came to party  
So why don't we party together_

Lavi pisó fuerte el acelerador y en un momento iban a 120 km hora por la ciudad. Sí, estaban locos pero... ¿Qué más daba? Más loco era que Kanda los invitara a una fiesta. Lenalee abrió su ventanilla y el viento le agitaba el cabello, haciendo como ondas a su alrededor. Allen reía sin parar. Sí, definitivamente no estaba nada mal eso de reírse un rato.

La casa del Bakanda ya estaba cerca.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la puerta escucharon el ruido de la música y de gente hablando. Debía de haber muchísimo alboroto dentro, cosa que a Allen le extrañó, Kanda no era de invitar a demasiada gente. Lenalee llamó al timbre, y al momento salió un Kanda furioso, con una silla en la mano que le hubiera tirado a Lavi encima si no lo hubieran parado a tiempo. Si estuvieran en un anime, Allen diría que le salían chispas de los ojos.

—¡Maldito conejo! ¡Has llamado a todo el puto instituto! ¿Qué demonios entiendes con fiesta en mi casa, avisa al Moyashi y a Lenalee?

—Calma, Yuu—Dijo Lavi, ajeno a todo—Sólo llamé a unos amiguitos para que nos acompañaran en esta velada.

—¿Amiguitos? ¡Son más de 50! ¡Y están bebiendo en mi sofá y poniendo Reggeaton! Dios, ¡hasta un tío ha intentado ligar conmigo!

—No pasa nada, Kanda—Intentó calmarlo Lenalee, apretándole el brazo—Lavi se entendió mal, no lo tomes con él, intentaba que lo pasáramos bien.

—¿Cómo voy a pasarlo bien con un montón de desconocidos entrando en mi casa, abriéndome la nevera y tocando todo?

—Relax, Bakanda—Dijo Allen. Venía a pasarlo bien, no a oír los improperios de Kanda. Éste lo miró, alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

—Mira a quién tenemos aquí. El Moyashi estúpido. Creí que no vendrías, pensé que esto sería demasiado guay para tí—Las palabras de Kanda hicieron que se le saltara la vena a Allen. Demonios, ese bastardo volvía a las andadas.

—Oh sí, verte a ti es tan guay... Creo que me da un ataque de pasión, ¿sabes?—Dijo, con sarcasmo—Perdón, me da un ataque al corazón al ver tu cara, amargado.

—Moyashi, eres un hijo de-

—Basta basta—les recriminó Lenalee, poniéndose en medio de ellos—Hemos venido a pasarlo bien, no es el momento de que discutáis por tonterías.

—Pero el Moyashi es un-

—Es un nada, Kanda. Dejad vuestra estúpida rivalidad al menos por un día—Lenalee seguía firme en su postura, y al final Kanda agachó la cabeza y se metió para dentro, resoplando, no sin antes hacer ademán para que le siguieran.

Allen entró después de Lenalee, con Lavi detrás, este último estaba demasiado emocionado y pegaba saltitos de alegría. Sí que había gente, demasiada incluso; Allen casi podía entender el enfado de Kanda. Lavi había traído a medio instituto y más. En el recibidor dejaron las chaquetas, y cuando entraron en el salón, Lavi se separó de ellos y se fue a la pista de baile. Allen y Lenalee mientras, se sentaron en el sofá junto a Miranda y Krory, que eran demasiado tímidos para estar en una fiesta. La música estaba bastante alta, pero por suerte al estar cerca los unos de los otros podían entenderse algo bien.

—Krory, me encanta tu camiseta—Comentó Allen, sonriendo. El chico llevaba una camiseta a rayas negras y blancas, la predilección de Allen. El chico se sonrojó, y le dijo gracias—¿Dónde la has comprado?

—Fue un regalo de Miranda—Dijo, sonrojado y con una sonrisa—Como fue un regalo no sé de dónde es, lo siento.

—Oh, no pasa nada—Respondió Allen, repantigándose en el sofá—Gracias igualmente, Krory.

—A mí me gustan las botas de Miranda—Dijo Lenalee, y Allen las miró. Eran altas y negras, atadas con cordones. Definitivamente, Lenalee era una obsesa de las botas.—Son de la tienda esa que han abierto nueva en el centro comercial, ¿verdad?

—¿Cómo lo sabes?—Preguntó Miranda, habían demasiadas tiendas de zapatos en la ciudad como para saber en cúal podía haber comprado las botas. Lenalee sonrió, y le guiñó un ojo.

—Pues porque yo me las compré iguales hace un par de días.

La conversación siguió por bastante rato. Al final Marie había pedido salir a Miranda pero ella tenía demasiada vergüenza como para aceptar ser novia de alguien. Lenalee le animó a que superara la vergüenza, y Krory dijo que con Eliade le pasó lo mismo. Por su parte Allen se limitó a escuchar, y a desearle suerte a Miranda. A mitad conversación Lavi se sentó con ellos, y tuvieron que explicarle todo otra vez, pues no se enteraba. Lavi le animó a que le dijera que sí y probara los dulces placeres de las artes del amor. Miranda y Krory se sonrojaron, y Lenalee le riñó. El chico se escondió detrás de Krory, y cuando la tormenta pasó, se dirigió hacia Allen.

—¿Y tú, Moyashi? ¿Qué tal con tu novio?—Allen se puso rojo como un tomate. Sólo Lenalee, Kanda y Lavi sabían que no sentía especial atracción por las chicas; y sólo Lenalee y Lavi sabían que tenía novio. No era su intención largarlo por ahí todavía; Lavi era un bocazas.

—¿Tienes novio, Allen?—Preguntó Miranda, pero al ver la cara de Allen se echó hacia atrás—No.. No hace falta que contestes si no quieres...

—No pasa nada, Miranda— Total, ya es demasiado tarde, se dijo. Ahora que Lavi había hablado de más, no valía la pena negarlo.—Sí, tengo novio. Llevamos un año juntos, pero no queríamos decirlo a nadie aún.

—Es muy guapo...—Comentó Lenalee—Has elegido bien, Allen. ¿Cuántos años tiene?

—Gracias Lena. Pues... Tiene diecinueve. Este año hace veinte.

—¡Asalta cunas! ¡Pederastia!—Gritó Lavi desde su asiento. Allen se rió ante el comentario.

—Nah, es muy bueno y dulce conmigo—A veces, pensó, pero no lo dijo en voz alta—Estamos muy unidos.

—¡Qué lindo, Allen! Me alegro mucho por ti. Yo pensé que si salías con alguien sería con Lou Fa— Dijo Miranda. El nombre de Lou Fa le traía a Allen recuerdos tristes y aliviadores. Esa chica le llevaba siguiendo desde que empezó el instituto como una acosadora. Sí, estaba enamoradísima de él, pero aunque al principio fueran amigos y se llevaran bien, con el tiempo se volvió una pesada. Hacía unas semanas se le declaró, pero él le tuvo que romper el corazón... Él amaba a Tyki. Desde entonces no hablaron más, Allen se sentía mal por ella pero al fin y al cabo era la única solución. Definitivamente no iba a dejar a Tyki así como así.

—No, Lou Fa y yo ya no hablamos siquiera. Me dijo que si no podía darle amor lo mejor era cortar nuestra amistad—Dijo Allen, un poco apenado.

—Moyashi, no te preocupes, no pasa nada. Un queso como tú podrá encontrar amigas que no se vayan de tu lado porque no te gustan. Como yo—Dijo Lavi, con una sonrisa bobalicona en el rostro. Lenalee empezó a partirse de risa.

—Lavi... ¿Eres una chica?—Preguntó Lenalee, dejando a Lavi más rojo que un tomate, mientras los demás se reían—Y... ¿Te gusta Allen? ¿Desde cuándo?

—¡N-no! No soy chica ni me gusta Allen. No es que estés mal, amigo... Pero no me van esas cosas—Se defendió Lavi, gesticulando como un loco. Allen se rió ante la idea de tener a Lavi como novio. Sería algo tan... Agotador.

—Qué lástima—Dijo Allen, fingiendo estar apenado—Yo creí que querrías casarte conmigo, y tener una bonita luna de miel en Hawaii.

—Eh... Eso de Hawaii me está haciendo replanteármelo—Dijo Lavi, mientras se ponía de rodillas delante de Allen—Moyashi-chan, ¿quieres casarte con un tío bueno como yo?

—Sí, quiero casarme con un tío bueno, pero no sé si tu entras en el pack—Lavi hizo cara de ofenderse, aunque Allen sabía que era broma. La canción actual cambió a una de Skrillex, y Allen aprovechó para levantarse e ir a la cocina—Ahora vuelvo—les dijo.

Esquivando a la marabunta de gente por fin llegó a la cocina. En el interior no había nadie, excepto Kanda, con los brazos cruzados encima de una mesa y la cabeza encima. Se veía agotado. Allen se acercó lentamente, pero Kanda notó su presencia. Levantó la cabeza y lo miró, sus ojos azules habían perdido el brillo de siempre, ahora parecían cansados.

—¿Qué quieres, Moyashi?

—Nada, Bakanda. Venía a por un vaso de agua, nada más—Dijo Allen, cortante. Kanda se levantó resoplando, abrió la nevera y sacó una botella de agua con la que llenó un vaso. Se lo entregó a Allen y volvió a la pose de antes. —Veo que estás destrozado. ¿Demasiado guay la fiesta para tí?

—Cállate Moyashi. No quiero discutir. Sólo quiero dormir y soñar que mato al conejo y al hijo de puta que está poniendo Skrillex.

—Mira, si ahora Bakanda está hasta calmado. ¿No eras tú el alma de la fiesta y yo un simple aburrido? Ya lo veo ya—Allen quería pincharlo. Cuando peleaban sentía que todo era normal por un momento, lo que le decía a Kanda no era falso; no tenía que fingir alegría o felicidad, simplemente tenía que soltar las cosas que odiaba de Kanda. Le hacía sentir una emoción que estaba seguro era verdadera. Pero Kanda no estaba por la labor.

—Moyashi, no estoy de humor... Cállate o juro que te mato...

—Venga ya, Bakanda. Sé que no estás tan cansado como para negarme una pelea, quizá sólo seas un cobar-

—¿Me llamas cobarde a mí, Moyashi?—Kanda había alzado la cabeza para mirarle, estaba más serio de lo normal. Allen se dio una patada mentalmente, hubiera sido mejor no pinchar. Largarse de la cocina y volver con los otros, sin molestar. Pero nunca se podía quedar callado. Menos al lado de Kanda.—Por Dios, eres más idiota que las piedras. ¿Tú me llamas cobarde, cuando tú mismo eres el que se niega a mostrarse tal y como es y tiene miedo de hablar sobre lo que tú y yo sabemos?

—Déjalo—Contestó Allen—Sólo quería pinchar, ¿vale? Ya me voy... No te preocupes.

—No—Respondió Kanda, tajante—Prefiero escucharte hablar con tu voz de pito antes que escuchar esa música infernal. Siéntate.

—Em... ¿Gracias?—Dijo Allen, alzando una ceja. Sin saber qué fue lo que le motivó a ello, se sentó en el taburete al lado del de Kanda. De espaldas a la encimera, se apoyó en ella, medio tumbado. Dejó escapar un suspiro, y Kanda lo miró.

—¿Estás mejor?

—¿Eh?—¿Había oído bien? ¿Kanda le preguntaba qué tal estaba? Definitivamente, Kanda debía haber bebido mientras estaba solo.

—Dije que si ya estás mejor de lo del otro día—Dijo Kanda, resoplando. El chico le colmaba la paciencia.

—Ah, sí. Los moretones ya no se notan tanto, aunque aún duelen. Los cortes... Bueno, han empezado a cicatrizar. Fuiste tú el que me los cosió, ¿verdad?—Kanda asintió, y Allen sonrió mientras le decía—Gracias.

—No las des, y menos con esa sonrisa. Sabes que no me gusta, Moyashi—Dijo, desviándole la mirada.

—Kanda... Ya sé que no te lo creerás ni nada... Pero mi gracias era sincero. Y mi sonrisa también.

—¿De verdad? ¿Y cómo sé yo eso?—Preguntó, alzando una ceja.—Te he visto durante tanto tiempo fingir sonrisas y amabilidades que ya no me puedo fiar de ti.—Aquello pilló desprevenido a Allen. ¿Cómo en tanto tiempo el único que se podía haber dado cuenta de ello era su peor enemigo? Se suponía que no se fijaba en él...

—¿Cómo te has dado cuenta de que...

—¿De eso? Fácil. Cuando sonríes, ríes o lo que sea que hagas, siempre lo haces cuando otros esperan que lo hagas. Cuando hacen un chiste, o te hacen un cumplido, o te dan las gracias... Siempre sonríes cuando es obligatorio hacerlo, y cuando no, simplemente no te esfuerzas. Lavi dice algo gracioso, y solo te ríes si Lenalee lo hace. Y no al momento, sino que te quedas como dudando si sonreír o no. Se te nota y mucho, sólo hay que fijarse.

—Entonces los otros también deberían haberse fijado...

—Los otros son idiotas. Te tendrían delante tal y como yo te vi hace dos días y todavía no se creerían que finges estar contento. Tienen el cerebro de un percebe, y lo sabes.

—Supongo...—Allen suspiró. Era extraño sentir que tu peor enemigo era la persona que más te conocía... Pensó Allen. Eso todavía le hacía sentir más vulnerable.

—¿Por qué no le enseñas al mundo tu verdadera forma de ser? Yo soy un bastardo gruñón y nunca lo he negado.

—Supongo... Que es más fácil seguir adelante así. Mostrar mis problemas al mundo los empeoraría, además... La gente es más feliz si eres como ellos. Si a Lavi le viniera con mis problemas y mis lloros al final lo deprimiría. Y no quiero que un llorón como yo os canse. Y tengo miedo...

—¿Miedo de qué?—Preguntó Kanda. Allen titubeó, estaba hablando demasiado. Kanda se estaba metiendo en sus pensamientos más hondos, y eso le hacía sentir desnudo. No sabía por qué confiaba en él, pero las palabras venían solas. Necesitaba... Desahogarse.

—Miedo de que, si dejo de sonreír, me caiga en el abismo y no pueda sonreír nunca más.

—Eres un Moyashi idiota—Dijo Kanda, sonriendo. Pocas veces había visto a Kanda sonreír, y esta era una de ellas.—Si tienes miedo de caerte... Puedes coger mi mano.

—¿Qué?—Exclamó Allen, sorprendido. Por un momento creyó que Kanda se estaba poniendo rojo. Efectivamente, tenía una pizca de rubor en las mejillas—Kanda... ¿Quieres que coja tu mano?

—¡Es un decir, Moyashi idiota!—Gritó, avergonzado. Allen no entendía a Kanda. Primero eran enemigos a muerte y luego quería ayudarlo.—El otro día me di cuenta de que si quiero pelear con un Moyashi, prefiero que sea uno que sea capaz de defenderse y contestarme a uno que se toma demasiado en serio mis insultos.

La escena era tan extraña que Allen no pudo evitar reírse. La risa salió sola desde un hueco de su interior que hacía años que no usaba, y le hizo sentirse cálido y hasta reconfortado. Cuando paró, Kanda lo estaba mirando, con el ceño fruncido y con la cara completamente roja.

—¡No te rias de mí!—Allen siguió riendo, casi le costaba respirar. Se enjuagó una lágrima e intentó serenarse.

—Tienes que agradecer que al menos me he reído con ganas...

Kanda no contestó, simplemente asintió, satisfecho. Era muy muy extraño, se dijo Allen. Alguien como Kanda quería ayudarle a reír, a sentirse mejor, a volver a caminar lejos de las sombras... Un bastardo gruñón le podía hacer reír... Extraño, ¿verdad?

—Prométeme que nunca le dirás a nadie de las heridas y de cualquier otra cosa...Promételo—Dijo Allen, mirándolo asombrosamente serio. El otro frunció el ceño.

—Prométeme que no dejarás que te vuelvan a hacer nada y no hablaré con nadie.

—No puedo prometer eso—Dijo Allen, convencido.—Yo no decido si me pegan y me insultan o no, porque si pudiera, evidentemente no estaríamos hablando de ello. Si me quieres ayudar... No digas nada a nadie y acéptalo, por favor. Si me quieres ayudar sólo quédate a mi lado.

—Ay Dios...—Susurró Kanda, molesto.—Te prometo que no diré nada con la condición de que en cuanto te pase algo, lo que sea, me lo cuentes. Yo no diré nada, pero... Confía en mí.

—Trato hecho—Dijo Allen, aunque en el fondo sabía que no lo podría prometer del todo. No podía contarle sobre Tyki, tampoco podía contarle todo sobre Cross así como así... Se sintió mal por mentir, pero no podía hacer otra cosa.

—Ahora que empezamos con nuestro trato... ¿No habrás tenido algún otro percance estos días no?

—Claro que no—mintió Allen, o quizá no era del todo mentira.—Cross no me ha hecho nada de nada.

Kanda no dijo nada, pero Allen pudo ver en sus ojos una pizca de alivio antes de volver a su máscara fría natural. "Lo siento Kanda, pero... Hay cosas que no debes de saber."

Lavi entró por la puerta, corriendo. Venía sin pantalones y con un mazo de cartas en la mano.

—¡Tíos! ¡Estamos jugando a poker con apuestas! Echamos de menos vuestra rivalidad, ¡venid de una vez!

—Yo no quiero—Respondió Kanda, secamente. Allen sin embargo fue hacia Lavi, diciendo que quería jugar. Los ruegos de Lavi y Allen minaron la opinión de Kanda, que dijo que iba con tal de que se callaran. Lavi y Allen chocaron los puños, habían conseguido lo que querían.

Lenalee, Miranda, Krory, Marie e incluso Johnny también jugaban. En cuanto se sentaron en la mesa con el resto de chicos, se dio cuenta de que prácticamente toda la gente que había desperdigada se había reunido en torno a la mesa, impacientes. Hasta el tono de la música había bajado.

—¿Y esto?—Preguntó Kanda, frunciendo el ceño—¿Por qué demonios estáis todos pendientes?

Los demás no respondieron, tan sólo Lenalee, Krory y Miranda le lanzaban a Allen miradas de apoyo. Allen no entendió por qué, hasta que Lavi sacó un megáfono y se lo llevó a los labios.

—¡AMIGOS MÍOS, BIENVENIDOS A ESTA REUNIÓN TAN ESPECIAL! EMPIEZA LA RONDA DE POKER CON APUESTAS, Y TENEMOS UNA MUY ESPECIAL. POR UN LADO, BAKANDA, Y POR EL OTRO... ¡EL MOYASHI! QUIÉN PIERDA DE LOS DOS TENDRÁ QUE BAILAR UN BAILE ERÓTICO PARA EL GANADOR ENFRENTE DE TODOS NOSOTROS.

—¿Qué?—Gritó Allen. ¿Por qué demonios a Lavi se le había ocurrido la idea? Ahora entendía las caras de los demás.

—Conejo estúpido, ¿por qué decides esto sin nosotros? ¡JURO QUE TE MATO! ¿ME OYES? ¡TE SACARÉ LAS TRIPAS!

—CALMA CALMA, AMIGOS... SÉ QUE KANDA ESTÁ DESESPERADO POR BAILAR PARA ALLEN, PERO TENDRÁ QUE ESPERAR.

—Esto... Lavi... Yo tengo novio, no pienso hacer esto.

—Va va, Moyashi. No se va a enterar, tranquilo. Además, solo es un baile, no hay motivos para tener celos.—Dijo, dejando el megáfono por un momento.

—¿El Moyashi tiene novio?—Preguntó Kanda, incrédulo.

—Sí, se llama Tyki, y es un pivón—Dijo Lavi, moviendo la mano como si fuera una cotilla.—Pero da igual. Ahora... ¡AMIGOS! NUESTROS CONCURSANTES ESTÁN LISTOS PARA DARLO TODO. ¡QUE EMPIECE EL SHOW!

A Allen empezaba a dolerle la cabeza. Demasiadas emociones en un día.

* * *

_¡Hola hola! EMPIEZA EL YULLEN! Ya era hora jope :(_

_Como siempre, he de agradecer el Review de Rolly Polly. Me encantan los comentarios que dicen de verdad qué piensan mis lectores de la historia. Gracias por la opinión, me está ayudando a centrar a los personajes... Esto de escribir un fic y que todo quede según el canon es... Dificilísimo._

_Ahora tengo miedo si Bakanda quedará demasiado Ooc... Rezo porque no. Recuerden, cosa rara en la historia, review que me ayudará a cambiarlo. Si seguís viendo a Allen muy fuera de canon... Decidlo o el pobrecillo seguirá en su crisis de personalidad u.u_

_Bien, Kanda se presentó como salvador... Y tenemos a Lavi dando por saco a nuestros personajes una vez más. ¿Quién ganará la partida de poker? ¿Allen usará sus técnicas magistrales en el poker o dejará ganar a Kanda? ¿Kanda cumplirá su amenaza y le sacará las tripas a Lavi? Esperemos que eso último lo haga cuando no esté presente, me cae bien el conejo._

_Review si quieren comentar algo, se agradecen ;)_

_¡Hasta la próxima!_

_Dolly._

_P.D: One-shot Yullen en curso. Pronto lo subiré a la net. Demonios... Se me dan mal los songfic :( (es songfic xD)_

_P.P.D: Releyendo DGM estoy porque se me ha ocurrido un súper fluffy sin AUs. No quiero liarme con la historia :(_


	7. Baile

**DISCLAIMER: Nada es mío, sólo las ganas de que Kanda viole a Allen (con amor).**

**Yullen begins-*Musiquita de acción***

* * *

—Escalera real—Allen mostró sus cartas, dejando a todos con la boca abierta. Satisfecho con la jugada, hizo una mueca de felicidad. Kanda tiró las cartas sobre la mesa, enfadado. —Kanda, ya va la décima vez que pierdes... ¿Te rindes?

—¡No!—Dijo Kanda, cruzándose de brazos—No pienso bailar delante de nadie.

—Yu, el contrato dice que el perdedor bailaría para el ganador, ¿recuerdas?

—¿Qué contrato ni qué leches, maldito Conejo? Aquí todo lo decidiste tú.

—Cuando empezaste a jugar sin quejarte estaba supuesto que te atenías a la posibilidad de perder, Kanda—Dijo Allen, debía ser gracioso ver a Kanda bailar para él, pero su idea se ensombreció al instante. El hecho de pensar cómo reaccionaría Tyki si se enteraba le hizo cambiar de opinión.—Pero no pasa nada, no hace falta que bailes si no quieres.

Kanda frunció el ceño, pensativo. Dudó un poco, pero al final aceptó la derrota. Se levantó, refunfuñando, dispuesto a bailar. —Vamos, Moyashi, acabemos cuanto antes.

—Espera, Kanda. ¿De verdad quieres...? Ya sabes. No tienes que hacerlo, no pasa nada—Ojalá dijera que no, pensó Allen. Sólo podía pensar en Tyki enterándose, pidiendo explicaciones y acusándolo de engañarlo.

—Un japonés siempre cumple lo que dice, Moyashi. Aunque no quiera...

—Pero...

—Ni peros ni nada, Moyashi. Hazme el favor y ayúdame con esto, ¿quieres? Antes acabaremos.—Dijo, resoplando. Allen asintió, no muy convencido, y cuando Lavi los arrastró con él hacia la pista de baile improvisada en medio del salón, Allen no las tenía todas consigo. Habían puesto una silla para que Allen se sentara, incluso. Todo estaba muy bien preparado. Lavi lo empujó para que se sentara en la silla, y Kanda estaba delante de él, de pie, con una cara que bien podría ser la de alguien que planeara un atentado masivo.

—Vamos Conejo, date prisa. Acabemos con esto de una vez—Dijo, cruzado de brazos. Le lanzó una mirada corta a Allen, antes de apartar la vista. Por un momento Allen estuvo seguro de que estaba sonrojado, era difícil decir con la poca luz del ambiente. Pero sí, se le notaba avergonzado. Qué lindo, pensó Allen. Oh Dios, ¿le estaba llamando lindo? Sacudió la cabeza, quitándose de encima esos pensamientos. Un momento antes habían declarado una tregua, sí, pero... ¿Lindo?

Allen, estás loco; se dijo.

La música empezó a sonar. Lavi había escogido una canción electrónica que Allen no conocía de nada. Por la cara de Kanda a él no le gustaba para nada. Más allá de la música, lo oyó resoplar y decirse para sí: —Tranquilo, Kanda. Esto acabará pronto.

Se acercó a Allen, sin vacilar, y con su mano desató la cinta que le ataba los cabellos. Una cascada de pelo negro cayó por su espalda, hasta más allá de la cadera. Poco a poco, Kanda comenzó a contonear las caderas, lenta pero seductoramente. Alzó los brazos sobre la cabeza y fue bajando lentamente, abrazándose el cuerpo y acariciándolo lentamente. Allen se pasó la lengua por los labios, en verdad era bastante sexy... No, no era sexy. Allen, piensa en frío, se dijo. Pero Kanda seguía a la suya, acercándose cada vez más a Allen. El baile se ponía cada vez más intenso, Allen no podía apartar la mirada del cuerpo de Kanda. ¿Desde cuándo Kanda tenía ese... Cuerpazo? ¿Y desde cuándo había empezado a darse cuenta de ello? Piensa en Tyki, piensa en Tyki... Se repetía Allen una y otra vez, sin resultado.

Kanda había apoyado sus manos en las rodillas de Allen, y sacudía la cabeza haciendo que su pelo volara a su alrededor. Allen se mojó los labios, sin darse cuenta. La cara de Kanda estaba a centímetros de la suya, y Kanda se acercaba cada vez más. Allen cerró los ojos instintivamente, esperando un beso, pero el otro se apartó. Allen se sintió decepcionado, había esperado más. Espera, eso no estaba bien, pensó mientras se daba patadas mentalmente.

Kanda siguió, cerca de él, pegado a su cuerpo, uno contra otro, acariciándole con sus manos, sus brazos, su cuerpo... Definitivamente Kanda no lo hacía nada mal. Sabía moverse. Sabía ser jodidamente sexy, y eso molestaba a Allen. No hacía más que hacerlo sentir cada vez más culpable, Pero Dios... Se sentía tan bien... Las manos de Kanda se apoyaban ahora sobre sus hombros, masajeándolos. Allen quiso apartarse ante el contacto, sintió un extraño escalofrío, como el que sentía cuando Cross le castigaba por no traer dinero a casa; pero pronto fue reemplazado por un extraño placer ante el masaje. Allen se dejó hacer, mientras Kanda le acariciaba cada vez más, mientras sus labios se acercaban a él peligrosamente, con el pelo revuelto a su alrededor...

Y de pronto Kanda se crispó y apretó las manos en... ¿El cuello de Allen? ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí sin que el otro se diera cuenta? Eso fue lo que se preguntó Allen, extrañado, preguntándose qué habría visto para crisparse... Y entonces cayó en la cuenta.

El cuello. Tenía las marcas de los dedos de Tyki y un montón de chupones. El cuello del jersey no estaba en el sitio, Kanda lo había visto todo.

El otro hizo como no se daba cuenta, y continuó con el baile, dejando el cuello como estaba anteriormente. Hacía como que no había visto nada, pero Allen notaba sus movimientos más bruscos, menos seductores; y su mirada se había vuelto más fría que antes. Alrededor suyo las voces pedían más, pedían algo todavía más fuerte. Allen sólo pedía que se callaran, no quería saber nada más de erotismos o moraduras. Sólo quería dejar de pensar y de sentirse culpable. De sentir que estaba traicionando a Tyki.

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando unos labios fueron presionados contra los suyos, suavemente, y la sala entera gritó animada. Kanda le había besado. Los ojos de Allen se abrieron como platos, y el corazón del chico dio un vuelco en su pecho... Kanda... El bastardo con el que había hecho un trato... Le estaba besando. Y mierda, Tyki no lo besaba así de bien con un simple roce, se dijo. Lentamente, se apartó, y le miró a los ojos. Entre la maraña de pelo liso que le caía por los costados de la cara, Allen atisbó una emoción en sus ojos... ¿Miedo? No pudo asegurarse, de momento sus ojos volvieron a la frialdad de siempre. Kanda siguió agitándose a su alrededor pero Allen ya no le hacía el menor caso.

Estaba demasiado ocupado preguntándose por qué demonios Kanda le había besado, por qué sentía que Tyki lo mataría... Y por qué se sentía tan feliz que creía que su corazón estallaría.

La canción acabó, y todos estallaron a aplausos. Lavi se acercó corriendo a felicitar a Kanda por sus movimientos, pero éste lo empujó y salió en dirección a las escaleras, sin mirar a nadie. Entonces Lavi se acercó a él, comentando lo bueno que estaba Kanda, que si le bailaba así él mismo siendo hetero se enamoraría... Pero los únicos que entendieron su preocupación y su culpabilidad fueron Krory, Miranda y Lenalee, que le dieron sonrisas de apoyo desde el otro extremo de la improvisada pista.

Si Lavi supiera lo celoso que era Tyki, y lo que le haría por enterarse de esto... No se alegraría tanto por el baile.

* * *

Kanda no había vuelto a la fiesta, se había encerrado en su cuarto y no salía de ahí. Todos habían ido a pedirlo que volviera, uno por uno, y a todos había echado bajo amenaza de muerte. Sólo quedaba Allen.

Vacilando, llegó hasta la puerta de la habitación de Kanda. Todo estaba en absoluto silencio a su alrededor. Tocó la puerta.

—¿Bakanda? Soy Allen—Dijo, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Habían pasado tantas cosas... Primero sellaban una tregua y ahora Kanda lo besaba.

—No quiero hablar, Moyashi. Vete—Respondió Kanda, desde dentro. Allen tampoco quería hablar, pero era lo que tocaba. Tozudo.

—Ábreme, Kanda, o tendré que tirar la puerta a golpes—Kanda no le respondió. Al otro lado de la puerta había silencio.

Allen giró la manecilla, la puerta se abrió. Qué raro que los demás no lo intentaran antes, se dijo. La habitación de Kanda rayaba en la obsesión del orden. Los libros estaban perfectamente alineados en sus estanterías, el escritorio estaba vacío a excepción de un portátil y un extraño reloj de arena con una flor de loto; el suelo no tenía ni una pizca de mugre ni ninguna ropa estaba destartalada por ahí. Y en la cama estaba Kanda, tumbado de lado, en posición fetal. Su pelo cubría el colchón tras de si. Cuando Allen entró, le fulminó con la mirada.

—¿No entiendes lo que es no querer hablar?

—No entiendo por qué me besaste, el resto lo entiendo muy bien.—Dijo Allen, sin andarse con rodeos. No sabía cómo había sido tan directo, sólo le salió. Kanda lo ignoró, cogiendo un mechón de su pelo y rizándolo con sus dedos.—¿No me vas a responder?

Kanda seguía ignorándolo. Poco a poco cogió inercia y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Allen seguía parado en la puerta.

—Kanda... No seas tan terco y dime.—Kanda por fin lo miró. Aquellos ojos azules empezaron a hacer flaquear la firmeza de las palabras de Allen. Titubeó.—Ka-Kanda... ¿Me escuchas?—El corazón empezó a palpitarle de una forma un tanto extraña, que se le hacía vagamente familiar, como un recuerdo del pasado que no había logrado borrar. ¿La sensación de que un amigo te juzga? Quién sabe.

—¿Me dirás que son esas marcas en tu cuello?—Dijo secamente. Las había visto. Ahora podía estar seguro. Allen tembló por un momento.

—¿Qué marcas?

—No te hagas el inocente, sabes muy bien de qué hablo.—Inconscientemente, Allen se llevó una mano al cuello, sin saber qué hacer o decir. Una gota de sudor frío le recorrió la espalda.

—Esto...

—Te lo hizo Cross, ¿verdad?—Dijo Kanda, completamente seguro. —¿Por qué mientes y me dices que no te ha hecho nada?

—No. No fue Cross. Ayer... Ayer me probé una corbata y me la até demasiado fuerte, eso es todo.—Por favor, por favor, que cuele... Rezó.

—Dios, ¿no sabes mentir de una forma más ingeniosa?—Dijo Kanda, resoplando. Se levantó de la cama y se acercó a él, poniendo las manos sobre su cuello y bajando el jersey. —Por si no te has dado cuenta, son marcas de dedos... Y una especie de morados bastante raros.

—Son chupones, Kanda. Las marcas las logré de una forma parecida...—Allen se sonrojó, estaba dando a entender demasiadas cosas con ello. Kanda hizo una mueca, parecía que empezaba a creerlo. Al menos lo de los chupones era verdad.

—¿Tan salvaje es el sexo con ese tal Tuki?

—Tyki—Corrigió Allen—Y sí, mi novio es un apasionado... Lo de los dedos fue sin querer. Te ahorraré detalles pero no pasó nada, tranquilo.

Si tú supieras... Pensó Allen. Notó cómo Kanda se relajaba, ahora era su turno de atacar.

—¿Por qué me besaste?

—Por Dios, Moyashi... ¿Aún le das vueltas a eso? Si no lo hacía el puto Conejo le estaría dando vueltas por semanas... Aunque ahora que lo pienso habría sido mejor no haber hecho nada. Tienes unos labios muy fofos.

—¡Eh!—Exclamó Allen, enrojeciendo. Kanda rió sarcástico.—Mis labios no son fofos, están muy bien formados.

—Lo que tú digas, Moyashi. Y ahora quiero dormir un poco por favor. Dile a estos catetos que dejen de ser tan pesados y me dejen en paz un rato. La música electrónica me provoca cáncer.—Volvió a tumbarse en la cama, dejando a Allen pensativo. Kanda y él compartían un gusto: el odio hacia la música electrónica.

—Yo la odio pero no al punto del cáncer. Hay canciones que están bien.

—Tonterías.

Kanda dio por terminada la conversación, pues se quitó los zapatos y la camiseta y allí se quedó, tumbado. Allen enrojeció. El bastardo se estaba desnudando delante suya. Kanda se dio cuenta de su rubor, pues sonrió maliciosamente, y le dio una mirada de la que Allen pudo sacar que se divertía con la situación. —¿Te gusta lo que ves?

—N-no. Sólo... Ese tatuaje es muy bonito.—Dijo, desviando su atención en otro punto de la anatomía de Kanda que acababa de descubrir en ese preciso instante. Un tatuaje de un extraño símbolo en su pecho.

—Ah. Es un Om. Supongo que un Moyashi como tú no sabrá distinguir esta preciosidad de un garabato.—Dijo, como dándole importancia. Allen dio un paso hacia delante, curioso.

—¿Qué significa?

Kanda se miró el pecho, y cuando centró su vista otra vez en Allen, dijo la respuesta.—Se supone que es el primer sonido que Brahma hizo, y del cual salieron los demás. Significa... Digamos, sonido. Los hindúes hacen mantras con esto.

—¿Te gusta la India, Kanda?

—Me gusta meditar. Me libra del estrés que provoca en mí un Moyashi como tú.

Allen frunció el ceño.—Muy amable...

—De nada. Hasta luego, Moyashi.—Aquello era una clara invitación a que saliera de ahí y lo dejara solo de una vez. Hombre de pocas palabras...

Allen cerró la puerta tras de sí, confundido. Por un momento quiso que Kanda le hubiera dicho que el beso que le había dado tenía algún significado distinto al del simple hecho de hacerlo para molestar a Lavi. Supuso que sería para sentirse deseado, para pensar que alguien más que Tyki lo veía como algo más... Ni idea, dijo. Simplemente sucedió y ya.

Lo extraño era que Kanda despertara sentimientos en él que únicamente pensaba sentir con Tyki. Es normal, se dijo. Te gustan los chicos, no es nada raro que otros independientemente de tu novio te vayan... ¿Verdad?

Esperó que fuera solamente eso, porque le debía una promesa a Kanda... Y el bastardo le estaba empezando a caer bien.

¿Extraño, verdad? Se dijo, mientras bajaba las escaleras para reencontrarse con todos.

* * *

_¡Hello everybody! Siento tardar en escribir, necesitaba inspiración. Mientras esperé me puse a aprender a tocar guitarra y a ver Corpse Party... Pedazo anime O.o Yo que quería jugar al juego... Me convencieron demonios._

_Tres followers... Estoy muy feliz *_* Para ser mi primera historia, y de un tema que a muchos no les gusta... Oye, pues no esta mal. Gracias a todos por leer!_

_Echo de menos reviews que me digan qué tal la historia y tal... Traffic Stats me dice que tengo muchos lectores... Pero nadie me dice nada oye! Si leéis.. Aunque solo decir "Hola! Te leo" sirve para que me motive y sienta que escribo para algo u.u Y ya si me decís que os parece el cap o la historia en sí.. _

_Y eso... Dejé la canción del striptease a elección de vosotros, así a cada uno la música se le adaptará mejor al momento... Yo escuché la de Sexy Bitch mientras lo escribía... Sí, Kanda es una putita muuuuy sexy xDDD_

_Y oye... Que escribí un One-Shot... Ya podríais leerlo u.u este mundillo de los one-shots no recibe muchas visitas, es una pena :( ES YULLEN! (como siempre xD)_

_Y eso es todo amigos! Hasta la próxima!_

_Dolly_

_P.D: Recuerden, cosa rara en la historia, review avisando, porfi :( _


	8. Abandonado

**DISCLAIMER: Nada es mío, sólo el intento de hacer a Kanda un tipo sexy.**

**ADVERTENCIAS: En este cap. hay temas que pueden ser considerados "fuertes" o M por algunos de mis lectores. Por mitad de cap. o así. Si no te gusta, ve con cuidado por no leer algo que te traume.**

**(No es mi culpa, mi lado oscuro me obligó a escribirlo TT-TT)**

* * *

A las 4 de la mañana Kanda apareció misteriosamente en el comedor, y amenazando con Mugen, empezó a echar a todo el mundo. Allen, Lavi y Lenalee fueron los últimos.

—Muchas gracias por invitarnos, Kanda—Dijo Lenalee, sonriendo. Allen asintió y repitió el "gracias". Kanda sólo frunció el ceño, y chasqueó la lengua.

—¡Gracias por todo, Yu! Alegra esa cara hombre, no me digas que no lo pasaste bien—Exclamó Lavi, con una sonrisa boba. Kanda se puso la mano en la cara, frustrado.

—No me llames Yu, maldito Conejo. Y no... No lo pasé bien, sólo quiero dormir, ¿vale? Hasta pronto.

Y la puerta se les cerró en las narices.

De camino al coche Lavi iba demasiado feliz y tambaleándose, tanto que Allen lo tuvo que aguantar un par de veces. Lenalee le aseguró que mientras estaba con Kanda en la habitación participó en un concurso de a ver quién podía beber más cervezas en tres minutos. Un tal Tap le había ganado, a lo que éste respondió, y por lo cual se llevó una riña de Lenalee: —¡Trampas! ¡El tío estaba gordo! ¡Le cabía más!

Lavi era un fiestero de cuidado. Debería aprender a controlarse más o pronto tendrían problemas, se dijo Allen. Cuando llegaron al coche y vieron que Lavi tenía problemas para meter la llave en la cerradura, Lenalee le hizo sentarse en el asiento de copiloto para conducir ella. Allen se sentó detrás, aliviado. Si hubieran dejado conducir a Lavi, posiblemente se hubiera estrellado contra la primera farola que les pasara por delante.

Lenalee arrancó, y pronto estuvieron de camino a casa de Allen. Lavi, en un momento de lucidez, había encendido la radio, y ahora sonaba una emisora de hip hop, mezclada con los ronquidos de Lavi, que se había dormido. Lenalee lo intentó sacudir, pero desistió. El chico tenía un sueño muy profundo.

—¿Qué tal lo pasaste, Allen?—Preguntó Lenalee, mientras giraban una curva.

—Muy bien, Lena. ¿Y tú?—Mintió Allen. No sabía muy bien cómo lo había pasado totalmente, pero sabía que se sentía más culpable que bien.

—Bueno... Si Lavi no me diera tantos problemas con sus ganas de hacer el burro podría haber sido mejor. ¿Sabes que Miranda al final le ha dicho que sí a Marie?—Dijo, definitivamente Allen se había perdido muchas cosas mientras estaba con Kanda.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y están juntos?

—Sí. Se les veía muy felices, hacen una pareja muy bonita, ¿no crees?

—La verdad es que sí. Me alegro mucho por ellos. Seguro Miranda estaba roja como un tomate.

—Oh, no lo sabes bien. Por un momento pensé que se iba a desmayar. Ya era hora de que salieran, Miranda necesita a alguien que le haga feliz, y Marie es encantador.

—Lena... ¿Y ya sabes quién...?—Dijo, señalando a Lavi, mientras Lenalee miraba sus gestos por el retrovisor. La mirada de Lenalee se ensombreció, y cuando apartó la vista para volver a mirar al frente, Allen supo que las cosas no habían ido bien.

—No. No se da cuenta de nada. Parece que no le gusto y ya.

—No digas tonterías, Lena. Pero si eres una chica preciosa, seguro se ha fijado en ti más de una vez.—Dijo Allen, intentando animarla. Y es que Lenalee se había enamorado de uno de los chicos más guapos y mujeriegos de todo el instituto, Lavi. Lenalee se lo contaba todo, ya que era su mejor amigo, pero ni los consejos de Allen ni las insinuaciones de Lenalee servían para que Lavi se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos y la correspondiera. Pobre Lena, se dijo Allen; por el comportamiento del maldito Lavi cada día perdía más la esperanza en que la correspondiera.

—Ni siquiera se ha fijado en mí en toda la noche. Lo he visto... Coquetear con todas las chicas que le han pasado por delante, y a mí no me ha mirado como a ellas ni una vez. Ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que he ido a la peluquería. Allen... Creo que es hora de que me olvide, ¿verdad?

—Nunca digas nunca, tonta. Quizá todavía no se haya dado cuenta, pero eso no quiere decir que un día no se dé cuenta de lo buena que eres con él y con nosotros, y lo mucho que nos haces sonreír...

—Eso no es suficiente—Cortó Lenalee.—Supongo que no puedo obligarle a que me quiera. Si no soy su tipo pues... Me aguantaré y saldré adelante como tú, Allen.

—Lena... No estés triste. Todo saldrá bien, ya verás—La animó Allen, aunque en verdad no estaba muy seguro. El idiota de Lavi no se daría cuenta de los sentimientos de Lenalee aunque ella llevara una pancarta con "Amo a Lavi" escrito en letras gigantes.

En ocasiones, cuando veía a su mejor amiga pasarlo mal por la inconsciencia de aquel Conejo, sentía ganas de darle un puñetazo para que espabilara.

—Eso espero... ¿Y tú con Tyki qué tal?—La pregunta de Lenalee lo pilló con la guardia baja, y Allen se removió en el asiento, sin saber que decir.

—De maravilla—Dijo, como respuesta final.—Gracias por preguntar, Lena.

—Cómo me alegro por tí, Allen. ¿Sabes? Siempre pensé que acabarías con Kanda.

—¡¿KANDA?!—Exclamó Allen, sorprendido. ¿Por qué Kanda? Ni siquiera se llevaban bien...

—Calma, tonto. No sé... Supongo que nunca me acabé de creer eso de que os llevarais tan mal, y ya sabes que dicen que del amor al odio hay un paso.—Dijo Lenalee, dejando a Allen con la boca abierta. ¿Él con Kanda? Imposible, Kanda podía ser bastante guapo, no, muy guapo, y haber decidido portarse bien con él, pero era imposible que se gustaran nunca.

Y entonces la escena de Kanda besándolo llegó a su mente y... Dios, aquel beso le había gustado demasiado. Sacudió la cabeza, obligándose a apartar esa idea de su mente. Claro que le gustaba, era un beso, todos los besos son agradables, se obligó a pensar.

—Qué ideas tienes...

—Oye, ¿crees que tu novio se enfadará por lo de Kanda hoy? Siento lo que pasó, intenté parar a Lavi, pero fue casi imposible...

—Supongo que no.—Dijo Allen, con una sonrisa.—No pasa nada Lena, Tyki confía en mí. Si se entera se lo explicaré, y ya. Además no ha sido un beso romántico, así que no pasa nada.

—Espero que no sea celoso, Allen. Me sabría muy mal que se enfadara o algo... Si pasara dile que le llame y se lo explicaré todo, ¿vale?—Respondió Lenalee, preocupada.

—No, tranquila, no es celoso, no pasará nada.—Lenalee pareció convencida. Si ella supiera lo celoso que era, y la manía que tenía a hacerlos visibles, posiblemente haría lo posible para que no se vieran. Por su bien, claro.

Pero él lo amaba. Y su destino era estar para siempre con él.

* * *

Allen abrió la puerta de casa y entró, en silencio. Extrañamente todas las luces estaban apagadas. Cross no estaba, lo sabía porque el hombre tenía la manía de encender los interruptores de allá por donde pasaba, y parecía que no sabía cómo apagarlos. Lentamente, fue subiendo por las escaleras hasta llegar a su cuarto, a oscuras. No quería encender la luz por si Cross estaba por ahí en medio y lo despertaba.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación, y entró dentro. No tenía la intención de hacer nada más esa noche, quería dormir y no despertar hasta el día siguiente o al otro. Despacio, se quitó la ropa, con cuidado de no tirar demasiado de algún moretón o alguna herida; hasta que quedó únicamente en ropa interior. Tiró las prendas en el suelo, y se acercó a oscuras hasta la cama. Estaba tan cansado...

Había sido un día muy largo. Demasiadas emociones, se dijo Allen. Necesitaba un sueño reparador, y al día siguiente estaría como nuevo para hacerle el desayuno a Cross (si estaba), trabajar si encontraba algo, y quién sabe qué más. Cerró los ojos, y se dejó caer en la cama. Agotado. Pero al caer no se encontró justamente con su blandito colchón de siempre. Gritó por el susto repentino, y con un poco de dolor. Había chocado contra algo bastante duro. Entonces cayó en cuenta lo que era.

Ahí, debajo de él, había una persona.

La sangre se le heló cuando descubrió lo que era. Alguien estaba tumbado en su cama. Y se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Se intentó levantar, para defenderse de alguna manera, pero el miedo lo paralizó en el último momento. Cuando ya estaba a punto de poner los pies en el suelo, una mano lo cogió del brazo fuertemente y lo tiró hacia atrás. Allen chocó contra la persona, que lo abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho. En la oscuridad, indefenso, Allen no hizo más que forcejear e intentar escapar, aterrado. Sin saber qué hacer, pegó un mordisco en el brazo que lo sujetaba, y la persona gritó. Allen abrió los ojos, sorprendido, cuando supo de quién era la voz.

Era Tyki. Y Allen todavía se quedó más paralizado.

Tyki conocía bien sus puntos débiles, pues como castigo por la mordedura le apretó fuertemente el vientre, allá donde las heridas se seguían cicatrizando. Allen gimió, el contacto le era muy doloroso. Cuando Tyki paró, acercó sus labios a su oído y le susurró:

—Cielo, ¿me echabas de menos?

—Ho-hola Tyki... Claro que sí amor... La fiesta hubiera sido mejor si hubieras estado conmigo.—Dijo, intentando sonar tranquilo y sin miedo. Tyki sólo lo apretó más fuerte contra sí.

—¿Y por qué no respondiste a mis mensajes?

—¿Qué mensajes?—Preguntó, inconscientemente, y de repente sintió cómo Tyki lo empujaba contra la cama, dándose con la cabeza en la pared. Un puño golpeó con fuerza el punto donde antes Tyki le había presionado, haciéndolo gritar de dolor.

—¿Qué mensajes? ¿Me preguntas qué mensajes?—Tyki estaba sentado a horcajadas encima suya, y otro puñetazo volvió a dar, esta vez en las costillas.—¡Lo sabes bien, estúpido! Me has estado ignorando toda la noche, imbécil. ¿Así es como has de tratar a tu novio? Aprende de una vez, hijo de...

Tyki se ensañó bastante aquella vez. Allen sentía cómo si su cuerpo fuera a romperse en cualquier momento. Golpes en el estómago, las costillas, en un hombro, en la cara... Uno tras otro, sin parar. Allen intentó protegerse con sus brazos, pero sólo consiguió que Tyki los apartara a golpes y su muñeca derecha doliera como el infierno. Algo dentro de Allen dijo que posiblemente estaría o doblada o abierta, como mucho rota, pero no caería en la cuenta hasta después. Dolía demasiado como para evocar un pensamiento coherente. Tyki no paraba de insultar o golpear, y Allen pasó a cubrirse la cabeza con los brazos.

Cuando Tyki paró, Allen agradeció a los dioses que le dejaran respirar. Sentía un sabor a hierro en la boca, y todo dolía demasiado. Tyki le apartó las manos de delante suya, apretándolas contra el colchón a cada lado de la cabeza de Allen, y le besó en los labios.

—Allen cielo, entiende que no hago esto porque quiera. Sólo... Sólo tienes que aprender. ¿Vale?

Allen no quería contestar, pero consiguió que saliera de su garganta un sonido estridente y afónico, que Tyki entendió como una respuesta afirmativa. En la oscuridad, Allen notó un extraño sollozo de fondo, y se dio cuenta de que el sonido era suyo. Estaba llorando, lo notaba por sus mejillas húmedas. Si no hubiera sumado dos y dos, no creyó que se diera cuenta de que fuera él el causante. Estaba demasiado... Fuera de sí.

De repente, Tyki pasó de golpearlo a acariciar su cuerpo suavemente. Sus manos se posaron en su pecho, y sus dedos acariciaban toda la piel a la cual llegaban. Cuando pasó las heridas del estómago, las rozó con una delicadeza extrema. Lentamente, y suavemente, iban acariciando el cuerpo de Allen, que se estremecía por el contacto. No precisamente de placer, claro.

Los dedos de Tyki llegaron a la cinturilla de los bóxer de Allen, e hicieron un ademán de bajarlos. Allen notaba los pantalones de Tyki más ajustados, y sabía lo que quería. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Tyki dejó en paz la cinturilla y se quitó la camiseta. Se agachó para que todo su cuerpo quedara encima de Allen, y alargó la mano para encender la lamparita de noche.

Por un momento Allen se quedó ciego ante la repentina luz, pero en seguida se acostumbró y lo vio. Tyki estaba encima suya, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho. Sonreía de una forma muy tierna. Poco a poco, se fue moviendo hacia adelante hasta que pudo besar los labios de Allen, primero con ternura, pero luego mas rápido y más fuerte. Entró a la fuerza en la boca de Allen y empezó a besarlo, de una forma que hacía que al otro le diera náuseas. Tyki no dejaba de acariciarle, y cuando acabó, se dio cuenta de que también se había quitado los pantalones.

—Tyki... Ahora no...—Pidió Allen, pero lo único que consiguió fue que el otro volviera a pegarle, esta vez en medio del esternón, dejándolo sin respiración. Por un momento creyó perder el conocimiento, y cuando volvió en sí Tyki estaba completamente desnudo... Y supuso que él también.

—Allen... No deberías haberme abandonado.

* * *

Tyki se fue en cuanto terminó. Dijo que tenía cosas que hacer, dejándolo solo. Le dio un beso largo y le dijo "Te amo, y lo siento" antes de salir por la puerta. Allen se apretujó entre las sábanas, estaban todas llenas de sangre y... Fluidos. Al día siguiente debería lavarlas todas, en cuanto despertara... Sí, en cuanto despertara.

Pero estaba en la cama y no lograba conciliar el sueño. Se sentía demasiado sucio como para ello. Daba vueltas y más vueltas y el sueño no se le aparecía, incluso el sol comenzó a salir por el horizonte; pero él no conseguía nada. Al final decidió levantarse, aunque le costó lo suyo el simple hecho de poner un pie fuera de la cama, todo dolía demasiado.

Tal y como estaba, fue al baño y se miró al espejo. Tenía el cuerpo lleno de moraduras, arañazos y heridas varias; las heridas del vientre volvían a sangrar, un labio partido y la cara llena de manchas negruzcas. La sangre le goteaba de partes que no sabía ni nombrar, y pudo comprobar que tenía la muñeca hinchada, ahí donde Tyki le había dado más fuerte de lo normal. Dios, das pena, se dijo.

Se metió en la ducha y se lavó rápidamente, con toneladas de jabón. Las heridas escocían demasiado, y silbó de dolor. Se lo merecía, se dijo. Por ser un inútil que no pensaba en las necesidades de su novio. Aun así, dolía tanto... No quería eso, por el amor de Dios. ¿Por qué no hacia algo?, le repetía una vocecita en lo más hondo de su mente. Porque lo amo, y nunca tendré nada mejor, le respondía otra.

Se vendó las heridas más sangrantes y se puso el pantalón de pijama, volviendo a la habitación. No tenía fuerzas para dormir aquella madrugada. Cogió el móvil y el Mp3 del bolsillo de su pantalón, y la pequeña cuchilla del fondo del cajón. Sólo un cortecito y se sentiría mejor.

Después de el ritual de mejora de ánimo, que consiguió aliviarle un poco, se puso los auriculares y dio al Play. Sounds of a Playground Fading comenzó a sonar, y encendió el móvil. Extrañamente, a pesar de ser un móvil viejo, Tyki había conseguido tunearlo para ponerle Internet y Whatsapp. Su única manera de conectarse con el mundo estaba ahí. Por casualidad, entró en Whatsapp y buscó el contacto de Kanda. ¿Qué estará haciendo? Pensó. Y en ese momento cayó en la cuenta... No era precisamente el momento en el cual pensaría en Kanda. Es más... ¿Por qué pensaba en él? ¿No tenía suficiente con Tyki y lo que hacía?

Kanda estaba en línea. Por un momento eso hizo que Allen se olvidara de todo e hiciera click en la foto de perfil de Kanda. Tenía una foto de Mugen, típico de Kanda. No, espera... Había alguien al lado de la espada. Un chico sonriente con cara de pánfilo. Allen se preguntó quién podía ser, y por un momento sintió la picazón de los celos. ¿Celos? Allen sacudió la cabeza. Últimamente no entendía nada.

No sabía cómo se le había antojado hacer eso, pero sin comerlo ni beberlo le había escrito "Hola" a Kanda. Supuso que necesitaba olvidarse de todo y hablar como alguien normal, que le hiciera olvidar el monstruo que era... Sí, y ese debía ser Kanda. Sentía una corazonada.

Lo mejor de todo, es que Kanda le estaba escribiendo de vuelta.

* * *

_¡Hola hola! Ay mami, gracias por dar Fav o Follow a la historia, y gracias por el review *-* _

_Quería publicar este cap. hoy puesto que me voy de acampada, por fin tengo vacaciones este año. Cuándo me iré, ni yo misma lo sé. Pero por si acaso._

_Hablando del cap... Pobre Allen! En verdad tengo millones de ganas de que le vaya mejor... Pero aún se está cociendo todo, jo. Bien, espero la escena Tyki-Allen no se haya hecho muy fuerte... Es un simple lime y tal pero aun así... Escribir lo que venía antes, ay Dios, me hacen sentir una degenerada xD (Quizá lo soy u.u)_

_Y eso gente, que Kanda y Allen van a hablar. A ver si se lían estos dos ya, joder, estoy sufriendo, quiero algo de carne xD Con lo manco en las relaciones que es Kanda... Je ne sais pas. _

_Disfruten del cap. y recuerden enviarme un review si hay algo que criticar, o simplemente escriban algo si tienen ganas de ponerme feliz *_*_

_Hasta pronto amigos!_

_Dolly._

_P.D: Quién será el chico de la foto de Kanda? Se hacen una idea? Supongo que sí e.e_


	9. Tregua

**DISCLAIMER: Nada es mío, exceptuando el porno Yullen (?)**

* * *

La respuesta de Kanda llegó, directa como de costumbre.

"Moyashi, ¿qué demonios haces despierto?" Allen se sorprendió ante la velocidad de respuesta de Kanda, a los dos segundos de escribirle ya le estaba enviando su contestación.

"¿Y tú, Bakanda? ¿No tenías sueño -.-?" Se había dado cuenta de que Kanda escribía con una ortografía bastante buena, y decidió que él no iba a ser menos. Puso atención a cada signo de interrogación y no se dejó los acentos, sólo por hacerse el igual ante Kanda.

"Pero es diferente. Si los Moyashis no duermen, se vuelven insoportables."

"Muérete"

"Te quedarías sin diversión." Allen se rió para sus adentros. Había dado en el clavo.

"Hmmm... ¿Qué tal?" Dijo, para romper el hielo, obviando la respuesta de Kanda. Esperó que le respondiera de forma de que pudieran entablar una conversación.

"Lo suficientemente bien como para no desear matar al tío que ha usado a Mugen para cortar chorizo." Allen soltó una carcajada. Entonces se dio cuenta de que se había obligado a reír aun estando solo, sin ganas. Decidió ignorarlo.

"¿En serio? O_o"

"En serio."

"Creo... Que no quiero que Lavi monte una fiesta en mi casa."

"Igualmente yo no iba a ir así que..."

Allen iba a responder diciéndole que igualmente no pensaba invitarlo, cuando Kanda siguió escribiéndole, sin esperar su respuesta.

"Por cierto Moyashi... ¿De dónde has sacado la idea de hablarme?"

"¿Te molesta?"

"Te prefiero a ti antes que el conejo, supongo. ¿Cómo es que quieres hablarme?"

Aquello hizo pensar a Allen. Sí, ¿por qué le hablaba? Para olvidarse de lo sucedido hacía un rato, claro. Pero, ¿por qué olvidarse de todo así, exactamente? Decidió dar una respuesta, sincera.

"No sé. Quizá sólo quiera hablar un rato y relajarme."

"¿Por qué necesitas relajarte?"

"No tengo sueño" Mintió. "Así que decidí ver qué contaba mi archienemigo." Dio a enviar.

"¿Y yo te voy a hacer dormir?"

"No sé, quizá con una de tus conversaciones insulsas..."

"Cállate maldito Moyashi. Como tienes dos dangos en lugar de cerebro normal que llames a mis conversaciones insulsas."

"¿Me lo tomo como un insulto...?"

"Como te digan los dangos."

"Oye" dijo Allen, se había dado cuenta de algo. "¿No te has dado cuenta de que siempre que hablamos es para pelear? D:"

"Bueno. Es lo normal cuando hablas con un brote de soja con patas." Allen resopló. Kanda no se tomaba en serio casi nada.

"No, en serio. ¿No lo has pensado, Kanda?"

"Sí." En ocasiones las respuestas de Kanda lucían una extrema complejidad, pensó Allen, con sarcasmo.

"¿Y qué piensas?"

"Que es divertido pelear contigo."

"Pues dejemos de pelear. ¿Tregua?"

"¿Por qué?"

"Pues... Me gustaría ser tu amigo, Kanda."

"¿Y eso?" Allen dudó al momento de escribir la respuesta. No sabía bien por qué, era una extraña mezcla de confianza en el otro y unas ganas de saber más de él, de comprender a un chico que parecía frío y distante y aun así se preocupaba por él, con lo mal que se llevaban. Y al pensar en Kanda, un sentimiento extraño lo invadía. Quería acercarse a él.

"En el fondo me caes bien. Y sabes que no puedo hablar mal de alguien que se ofrece a ayudarme :)"

Kanda no respondió. Allen se preguntó si habría dicho algo para que el otro se enfadara, y se golpeó mentalmente por ello. Pasó una mano por su pelo, revolviéndolo, mientras esperaba una respuesta. Diez minutos después, Kanda se dignó a responder.

"Mi hermano volvió a casa, disculpa."

"¿Tienes un hermano?" Preguntó Allen, sorprendido. Estaba descubriendo cosas nuevas de Kanda conforme pasaba el tiempo.

"Sí. Bueno, hermanastro. El estúpido de mi padre nos adoptó." Qué forma de hablar de su padre, pensó Allen.

"¿Y cómo se llama? ¿Quién es?"

"Alma. El de mi foto de perfil."

"Oh... Voy a mirar." Dijo eso para no quedar como un acosador, pero en verdad ya la había visto antes. "Qué lindo. Veo que os lleváis bien, está al lado de Mugen sin que lo amenaces con ella."

"Es mi hermano. Y no es un cabrón desagradable. Sí, nos llevamos bien."

"Me alegro, Bakanda. Bueno qué, ¿tregua?"

"Por qué no. Veamos si sales de la categoría Moyashi de una vez."

"Y tú de la de Bakanda. Espero que nos llevemos bien."

"¿Puedo seguir pinchándote?"

"¡No!"

"Seguiré pinchándote pues."

"¡Oye! Íbamos a ser amigos... :("

"Eso no quita que no te pueda seguir pinchando, Moyashi."

"¡Bakandaaaaa! :P"

Allen no podía creer cómo pasaba el tiempo de rápido. Hacía un momento estaba saludando a Kanda vía chat y ahora estaban hablando tranquilamente, sin sobresaltos. Kanda estaba intentando no sonar borde por mucho que lo deseara, lo notaba; pero aun así tuvieron una discusión sobre quién era más masculino de los dos, quedando Allen como una niñita maquillada y debilucha y Kanda como una marimacha de pelo largo. Pese a todo, la discusión había tenido un extraño tinte de humor que antes era inexistente. Allen no podía creer que estuviera siendo testigo de un Kanda no hiriente, de un Kanda que medía sus palabras por el hecho de intentar una amistad. Extraño.

Cross llegó a las seis de la mañana. La puerta se abrió con un sonido como de explosión, alertando a Allen. Se despidió rápidamente de Kanda, deseando no sonar demasiado desesperado, y salió de su habitación en dirección a Cross. Efectivamente, estaba dando tumbos por el recibidor. Demasiado borracho como para reconocer nada.

Allen cerró la puerta de entrada y pasó una mano por los hombros de Cross, ayudándolo a andar. Al hombre le había entrado la risa floja, y se reía de una forma que más bien podrían ser hipidos. Poco a poco, fueron subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación de Cross, y a la cama, donde Allen tumbó a su tutor.

Estaba ya en la puerta cuando oyó a Cross hablar, entre sus risas. Se dirigía a él.

—Qué bonita eres, querida. ¿Quieres pasar un buen rato? Soy un fiera en la...

—Un borracho es lo que es, Maestro. Incluso me confunde con una chica—Murmuró Allen, saliendo de la habitación, y dejando a Cross profundamente dormido. El hombre tenía una facilidad para dormirse cuando estaba borracho...

Volvió a su habitación, sin saber qué hacer. Dormir parecía la mejor opción. La noche había sido muy larga, y sólo quería descansar y olvidar ciertos puntos que le ponían enfermo. Pero tenía miedo de cerrar los ojos y que las imágenes volvieran a su mente. Se tiró en la cama, en verdad tenía sueño. Poco a poco, sus ojos fueron cerrándose, y el sueño fue llegando. Pero lo que en un momento parecía que fuese un sueño plácido, pronto se convirtió en una pesadilla.

* * *

Kanda no conseguía dormir. El Moyashi se había despedido de él de una manera tan rápida que lo hacía sospechar. ¿Otra vez estaría ese idiota de Cross molestándole? ¿O sería ese tal Tyki amante del BDSM? Allen debía hacer algo con las tendencias sexuales de su novio y con el idiota de Cross. Pero bueno, de lo primero Allen no parecía muy molesto, ¿verdad?

Dio un puñetazo al colchón, ¿por qué demonios se tenía que preocupar por el Moyashi? No eran todavía ni amigos, pero sin embargo había algo en el Moyashi que hacía aparecer su lado cálido y preocupado por el bienestar de los demás. Había algo en el Moyashi que lo fascinaba, que hacía que quisiera saber más de él, quería ver aquello que tenía guardado en un rincón de su interior. Quería...

En el fondo quería que el Moyashi lo amara.

Se giró en la cama, intentando alejar aquellos pensamientos. Era un idiota enamorándose de un chico con novio, que nunca se fijaría en él. Y todavía era más idiota por encontrar en demostrarle odio la única forma de acercarse a él. Pero sentía que era el único modo de que Allen se fijara en él y le mostrara su verdadero ser, sin máscaras. Kanda sólo quería que el verdadero Allen se mostrara ante él y lo amara.

Pero siempre estropeaba las cosas, con su estúpida inseguridad y su prepotencia.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, y desde la puerta Alma lo llamó.

—Yu, sé que estás despierto. ¿Puedo pasar?

—Hmmm...—Kanda refunfuñó bajo las mantas. Alma lo entendió como un sí y se sentó en su cama. Deslizó una mano por el pelo de Kanda, que estaba de espaldas a él, con una ternura que no era propia de un simple hermano.

—¿Otra vez pensando en el tal Moyashi?

—No te importa.

—Vamos Yu, sabes que puedes confiar en mí. ¿Qué pasó esta vez?

Kanda tragó saliva. El contacto de Alma conseguía relajarlo, en parte.

—Hemos empezado a hablar. Me ha pedido que sea su amigo...

—¿Y has aceptado?

—Le he dicho que le ayudaré con lo que sea, y que estaré para lo que necesite.

La mano de Alma se crispó momentáneamente.

—¿Por qué necesita tu ayuda? No creo que un chico normal y corriente tenga muchos problemas.—Kanda se incorporó rápidamente, las palabras de Alma no le habían gustado.

—¿Y tú que sabes? No lo conoces siquiera. No es un chico normal y corriente, él... Él es diferente, ¿entiendes? Y no sé qué le pasa exactamente, conozco una pequeña parte... Pero quiero ayudarle al fin y al cabo. No te metas.

—Tranquilo, Yu. No pasa nada. Confío en que lo harás bien. Pero no creo que puedas conquistarle, si no lo has hecho antes, ¿por qué ahora?

—¿Y tú que sabes?

—Sé que no quiero que sufras. Eres mi mejor amigo, y mi hermano. Y si puedo evitarlo, te apartaré de ese chico antes de que te haga daño. Es mejor prevenir que curar, y además...—Lentamente se acercó a Kanda, y le besó suavemente.—No quiero que después de lo mucho que peleo por mantenerte vivo venga alguien que te trastoque y te rompa el corazón.

—¿Por qué haces siempre esto, Alma?—Dijo Kanda, mientras Alma se sentaba en su regazo y pasaba los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Éste lo miró fijamente, con una sonrisa triste.

—Porque te amo, Yu.

—Pero yo no.

—Lo sé. Pero es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para hacerte feliz.—Sus manos acariciaban el pecho de Kanda, y volvió a besarlo, lento pero fuertemente. Kanda arqueó una ceja y le correspondió, dándole la vuelta para tener a Alma justo debajo suya. Las ropas de éste se habían descolocado, y le ayudó a quitarse la camiseta. Tenía que reconocer que Alma era muy hermoso.—Imagina que no soy Alma, imagina que soy tu querido Allen. No sufras, Yu. Si no puedes tener a Allen...

_Tenme a mí._

Las palabras de Alma fueron ahogadas en un gemido, Kanda le estaba lamiendo el cuello suavemente. Poco a poco, la ropa fue estorbando; y pronto cayó al suelo. Cuando Kanda entró en Alma, cerró los ojos e imaginó que quién estaba debajo suyo, recibiendo sus besos, sus caricias era el estúpido Moyashi. El estúpido y sensual y adorable y hermoso y encantador Moyashi. Y él sólo era un bastardo que se aprovechaba de las buenas intenciones de su amigo para calmar sus ansias. Era asqueroso.

Terminaron pronto, de forma apresurada, y Kanda dejó escapar un nombre de sus labios. Desgraciadamente, no era el que Alma, después de tanto tiempo de ser el amante de Kanda esperaba oír. Y es que en la oscuridad, las personas eran fáciles de confundir.

—Allen...

Se quedaron los dos quietos, recuperándose. Poco a poco, Kanda fue saliendo de dentro de Alma y se volvió a su rincón en la cama, tapándose con las mantas. Estaba enfadado, ¿cómo se le ocurría siempre a Alma aprovecharse de él de ese modo?

—Yu...—Comenzó a hablar Alma, en un susurro. Kanda le daba la espalda, pero podía jurar que Alma estaba conteniéndose para no llorar.—Puedo... ¿Puedo quedarme a dormir?

Kanda resopló. —Haz lo que quieras, total... Para lo que hacemos dormir ya es normal...

—Gracias, hermanito.—Dijo Alma, y pronto sintió un cuerpo cálido pegado a su espalda, y un brazo que lo abrazaba por detrás. Luego, una presión de unos labios en su espalda.—Buenas noches.

—¿Y si nos pilla el viejo?

—No creo, no viene hasta el 24. Buenas noches Yu.

—Hmmm... Buenas noches.

Al cabo de un rato Alma dormía profundamente, pero Kanda no conseguía conciliar el sueño. ¿Cómo se dejaba engatusar por Alma a la hora de hacer esas cosas? ¿Tan desesperado estaba?

Se sentía enfermo con solo pensar en haberlo hecho con su hermano imaginando al Moyashi. Sabía que Alma se aprovechaba de la falta de afecto por parte del Moyashi para conseguir cosas de él que no conseguiría de normal. Pero él también disfrutaba el contacto físico, y si no pasaba de ahí todo iría perfecto.

El problema era que Alma esperaba más. Y no hacía esas cosas por la única razón de que quería lo mejor para él, sabía que lo hacía buscando enamorarlo y hacerle olvidar al Moyashi. Y sabía que estaba rompiendo el corazón de Alma con esa estúpida táctica. Y todavía más cuando pronunciaba el nombre de Allen en vez del suyo cuando llegaban juntos al final.

Definitivamente, tendría que cambiar de aires, por el bien de Alma y el suyo. Pero siempre caía una y otra vez. Necesitaba tanto al Moyashi...

Se dio la vuelta en la cama, quitándose de encima el brazo de Alma. Necesitaba un buen descanso y ver las cosas de otro modo.

* * *

_¡Hola hola! Gracias por los reviews! Nikona no tiene de qué preocuparse, no me he cargado a Alma xD (aunque lo pensé). Y crazzy querida, comparto tus ganas de pegarle a Tyki (y eso que tiene un sex appeal... *O*) Gracias a todos por leer! _

_Bueno, aquí nuevo cap. que por cierto, en el camping me llegaron muchas ideas para el fic y para otros.. Esto de no tener PC hacía que tuviera más ganas de escribir. Y aquí ta, Yullen en proceso. ¡Por fin! Espero que les guste la entrada de Alma, quería liarlo con Kanda sí o sí... Y este es el resultado. ¿Les gusta? ¿Os gusta? Yo que sé, recordad, review si hay algo que no cuadra en la historia o que se puede mejorar, y review también si queréis comentar el cap y ponerme feliz *O*._

_Y eso es todo por hoy, espero que lo disfrutéis y... A esperar al próximo._

_¡Hasta la próxima!_

_Dolly._

_P.D: Alma siempre me cayó mal. (Fans de Alma, no me maten D:)._


	10. Llévame a casa

**DISCLAIMER: Que sí, que -man no es mío (ojalá).**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Cosas que se pueden sobreentender (malpensad y acertaréis) y pueden ser M, lean con ojo, ya se darán cuenta.**

**NOTA: Historia revisándose. Está siendo cambiada desde el primer cap. y arreglando temas como el Ooc de Allen. Si les apetece leerlo como toca desde el principio, es el momento. Allen ya no es un llorón xD (no tanto).**

* * *

Allen se duchó poniendo atención en quedar bien limpio y presentable. Salió, y después de secarse con la toalla se vistió con su uniforme; un chaleco negro ajustado encima de una camisa blanca, con unos pantalones de vestir también negros. Pasó el peine por su pelo y lo dejó secar al aire. No estaba mal, si evitaba mirar su cara.

Estaba tan amoratada, que en vez de su cara parecía un arándano. Necesitaba maquillaje. Cogió un bote de base del neceser situado a su izquierda y se echó el producto por la cara y el cuello en grandes cantidades. Hasta que no desaparecieron todos los moretones no se sintió satisfecho, y luego unió el labio partido con una sutura adhesiva. Listo.

Era Sábado por la noche. Día de trabajo.

Cogió su móvil y su Mp3 para el camino, y caminó hacia la entrada. Allí se encontró con Cross, quien le empujó contra la pared y le amenazó con echarlo de casa si ese día no le entregaba dinero. Allen le prometió que así sería y las manos que lo sujetaban lo dejaron ir.

Ya en el bus miró la hora. Las siete. Había quedado con Kanda, Lavi y Lenalee en el local a las 9; les iba a invitar a bebidas y él tendría compañía. Sería una mentira no decir que tenía ganas de ver a sus amigos, sobre todo a Kanda. ¿Cómo reaccionaría cuando se vieran tras su recién nueva amistad? Buena pregunta. Por su parte iba a ser más amable con él, y ojalá Lenalee y Lavi no se extrañasen mucho.

Bajó en su parada, la discoteca estaba en una de las calles más concurridas del centro de la ciudad. En un gran cartel luminoso se leía _Extasy Nightclub, _y la puerta estaba franqueada por dos gorilas que intentaban poner orden en la cola de gente para entrar. En cuanto vieron a Allen y su uniforme, le dejaron entrar. Saludó con la cabeza a uno de ellos, Skinn Bolic, un familiar de Tyki. Dentro, se vio empujado por la marabunta de cuerpos que se movían los unos contra los otros, pegados, bailando. Allen podía notar el olor a sudor y colonia que llenaba el aire. Eso y los focos fosforescentes, conseguían marearlo.

Abriéndose paso, llegó hasta el guardarropa del personal y dejó su abrigo y su Mp3 en la taquilla. Una voz alegre lo saludó.

—¡Allen! ¿Qué tal, cielo? Oh, ¿qué te pasó en el labio?

—Hola, Eliade—Dijo, saludando a la chica. Hoy no llevaba sus dos coletas típicas, y Allen juraría que estaba mucho mejor así.—No es nada. Tuve un pequeño accidente doméstico.

—Pero nada serio, ¿verdad?—Allen negó con la cabeza.

—Nada de nada. No te preocupes, ya se curará. Por cierto... ¿Te queda algo de...?

—¿Purpurina dorada o tangas de leopardo?

—¡Eh! ¡Eso no!—Dijo Allen, algo avergonzado. ¿Cómo esta chica podía ser novia de Krory? Era un misterio. —Delineador quiero, nada más.

Eliade rebuscó en su enorme bolso y le lanzó una especie de rotulador. No, no era un rotulador. Era esa cosa que Eliade llamaba "el tumba-hombres".

—Te pones un poco de esto y los dejas a todos tiesos con tu mirada, cielo. ¿Quieres que te pinte yo?

—Si no es molestia...

Podía fiarse de ella. Todas las veces que ella se había encargado de maquillarle, siempre había quedado con un diseño fantasía precioso. Y esta vez no fue la excepción. Le repasó la cicatriz, dejándola completamente resaltada en negro, y le hizo un delineado egipcio bastante favorecedor a pesar de ser un chico. No estaba mal, nada mal, se dijo Allen.

—Gracias por el maquillaje, Eliade. Eres una artista.

—De nada, cielo—Dijo, y le plantó un beso en la mejilla, haciendo a Allen sonrojarse. —Y ahora... ¿Salimos a darlo todo en la barra?

—Va-vamos...

* * *

Acababa de servir a un grupo de chicos que le sonaban demasiado de la fiesta de Kanda. Ellos le saludaron, y la chica le preguntó quién le había hecho aquel precioso maquillaje. Allen se rió internamente, se sentía un metrosexual afeminado teniendo que hablar sobre maquillaje con cualquier chica que se acercara a la barra.

Eran las nueve menos cuarto, en cualquier momento sus amigos entrarían por la puerta y pasarían un rato juntos. Eliade se ofrecía a hacer su trabajo por él y él podría estar con ellos durante bastante tiempo. Se moría de ganas de que llegaran de una vez.

Recogió todos los vasos que había encima de la barra y los dejó en el fregadero para lavarlos. Mientras Eliade atendía los pedidos, él pasó una bayeta por la superficie para limpiarla. Una hora y media y ya estaba cansado. Y todavía le quedaba hasta las cuatro de la mañana...

Una mano que se apoyó en la suya calló sus pensamientos. Y una voz que bien conocía llegó hasta sus oídos.

—¿Me puedes servir un Jack Daniels, mi amor?

Ahí estaba Tyki, con su voz dulce y melosa de siempre. Estaba realmente guapo, con el pelo alborotado y un jersey marrón ajustado. Allen tembló un poco, pero se obligó a mantener la compostura.

—Hola amor... ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Venir a ver a mi novio, ¿qué más si no?

—Oh, no no, yo... Sólo me pillaste por sorpresa. Gracias por venr a verme, amor.

—Tonterías—Dijo, agitando la mano como para quitarle importancia. —Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. Bueno... ¿Ese whisky llega o no?

—Ah, si... Ya voy, un segundín.

Allen se esforzó más de lo normal por servirle la bebida a Tyki. No quería aguantar una reprimenda en aquel preciso instante. Por Dios... ¿Por qué escogía hacer esos detalles tan bonitos, como venir a visitarle al trabajo, justo después de romperle el corazón?

—Aquí tienes— dijo, sirviéndole la bebida. Tyki ya se había quedado fijo en su sitio, y así esperaba quedarse. Se llevó el vaso a los labios y pegó un trago largo. Volvió a dejarlo sobre la mesa cuando acabó.

—Delicioso. Como todo lo que sabes hacer con tus... Manos.—La mirada que le dio Tyki le hizo ponerse rojo como un tomate. ¿Insinuaba lo que creía que insinuaba? La respuesta era sí. —Qué lindo estás cuando te sonrojas.

—¿Cómo sabes que me sonrojé?—Preguntó, la luz no era la suficiente como para que se diera cuenta de eso.

—Lo sé, te conozco. Oye, mañana Road quiere que le des otra clase de piano, y le he dicho que puedes.—Tyki alzó una ceja.—Porque puedes, ¿verdad?

—Oh, claro. No hay problema. —Dijo Allen, no muy convencido.

—Sabía que podrías. Road te echa mucho de menos, tanto que...

—¡MOYASHI! ¡LAVI Y COMPAÑÍA VIENEN A PASARLO BIEN!—Se oyó una voz acercándose a ellos, y al momento sus tres amigos estaban al lado de Tyki. Éste crispó la mano que cogía el vaso, molesto. Definitivamente no se esperaba que los amigos de su novio aparecieran.

—Hola—Dijo Tyki, intentando sonar tranquilo.—Cuánto tiempo.

—¿El novio del Moyashi?—Preguntó Lavi, reafirmando lo que ya sabía. Tyki sonrió.

—En efecto, si Moyashi es quien creo que es. Y tú eres ese tal Conejo, ¿verdad?—Kanda alzó una ceja y Lenalee se cubrió la boca con la mano, riendo. La cara de Lavi era un poema.

—¿Por qué me llamáis Conejo todos? ¡Soy humano!—Se quejó Lavi.

—Y yo también, Lavi. Estamos en las mismas.—Dijo Allen, saliendo de la barra. Eliade le había hecho un gesto afirmativo, diciéndole que podía salir ya y pasarlo bien. —Bien, amor, por si no recuerdas... Esos son Lavi y Lenalee.—Dijo señalado a los dos chicos. Lavi hizo un puchero y Lenalee sonrió.

—Encantada—Dijo.

—Y ése es Kanda. Kanda, este es mi novio Tyki Mikk.

Kanda enarcó una ceja, sin dar ninguna muestra de amistad a Tyki. Éste le miró y pronunció un seco "hola".

—Bueno qué, ¿qué os sirvo? Escoged lo que queráis, lo habéis pagado con la entrada.—Dijo Allen, rompiendo el hielo.

—Ya les vale ya. Son unos putos careros. Treinta dólares de entrada...—Dijo Kanda, resoplando como siempre.—Y además la música es una basura.

—Yu, siempre tan animado como siempre... Esa cara de amargado me deprimirá...

—Tú no te deprimes ni queriendo, Conejo. Y deja de llamarme por mi nombre, ¿quieres?

—Chicos, ya basta.—Dijo Lenalee, poniendo orden.—Allen... ¿Me puedes servir algo dulce?

—¿Vodka de caramelo, quizá?—Lenalee asintió, y Allen volvió a situarse tras la barra para preparar las bebidas.

—¡Yo quiero un cubata! Empecemos a lo grande—Gritó Lavi, quien se había abrazado a Kanda sin temer por su vida.

—¿Y tú, Kanda?—Preguntó Allen, mientras acababa de picar las hojas del mojito.

—¿Tienes Jagger?

—Todo el que quieras.

Tyki se los quedó mirando pensativos por un momento, había algo que su mente no acababa de entender.

—¿Cómo demonios podéis beber alcohol? ¿Tenéis 21 años ya?

—Oh, qué va. El más mayor es nuestro Yu y tiene dieciocho.—Empezó a hablar Lavi, pasando el brazo por los hombros de Kanda, llevándose una mirada asesina y un empujón.—¡No seas bestia, Yu! El caso... Parecemos mayores y nos dejan entrar. Y Allen hace la vista gorda. Nos quiere mucho, ¿verdad?

—Sois mis amigos, ¿qué menos puedo hacer?—Dijo Allen, sonriendo, y las bebidas fueron depositadas en la barra. Cada uno cogió la suya, y un segundo después Kanda se empinaba su vasito hasta dejarlo vacío.

—¿Y tú, Tyki? ¿Ya tienes 21?—Preguntó Lenalee, después de dar un pequeño sorbo a su vaso.

—Tengo diecinueve, pero este año cumplo veinte. Mi padre es uno de los dueños de este sitio, así que no tengo problema.—Dijo, alzando los brazos—Esto que veis es en parte mío. No tengo miedo de que me pillen.

Allen vio a Kanda chasquear la lengua. Se sirvió un vaso de cocacola y volvió junto a ellos. Tyki le pasó el brazo por la cintura y lo estrechó fuertemente. Luego le dio un suave beso en la sien.

—¿Bueno qué, Tykito? ¿Te unes a nuestra fiestecilla hoy?—Dijo Lavi, y Tyki enarcó una ceja.

—Claro. No tengo más que hacer. Mi cielo seguro que agradece que me quede.—Dijo Tyki, acariciando a su novio suavemente la mejilla. Allen enrojeció.

—Cl-claro que sí, amor. Seguro nos lo pasamos mejor contigo.

—¡No lo dudes, Moyashi! Cuantos más seamos mejor. ¿No crees?—Exclamó Lavi, tan emocionado que derramó parte de su bebida en el suelo. Lenalee rió. Kanda por su parte... Miraba a Tyki con una extraña expresión.

—Por cierto Allen...—Dijo Lenalee, acercando su cara a la suya, con una expresión preocupada.—¿Qué te has hecho en el labio?

Al oír estas palabras, Tyki apretó fuertemente su costado, haciéndole daño. Allen se forzó a sonreír para que no lo notaran, y eligió una mentira creíble, mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca.

—¿Esto? No es nada... Soy tan idiota que me caí por las escaleras y me lo partí. No te preocupes, Lena.—La mirada de preocupación de su amiga se suavizó.

—Moyashi, eres un torpe.—Dijo Kanda, con sorna.

—Yo también te quiero, Bakanda... Oigan, ¿qué hacemos aquí de pie cuando hay mesas libres por allá?—Dijo, señalando con el dedo unas mesas unos pasos más a la derecha de la barra.

—Buena idea, Moyashi. Por fin usas la sesera de una vez por todas.

El corazón de Allen dio un pinchazo. ¿Había oído bien? Kanda seguía con sus bromas. Algo de la tregua que se prometieron fallaba.

Definitivamente no podía confiar en nada que le dijeran.

—Bueno, decidme qué os parece...—Allen ignoró el comentario de Kanda de forma rotunda, y éste se giró para pedirle otro vaso de licor a Eliade.

—Por mí genial—Dijo Tyki.—Pero antes, quisiera bailar un poco en la pista contigo, amor.

—¡Oh!, no os preocupéis por nosotros. Pasadlo bien, chicos, nosotros esperaremos en alguna mesa. A ver si estos cooperan... Borrachos.—Dijo Lenalee, arrastrando consigo a un Lavi obsesionado con hablar con cualquier chica que le pasara por delante y a un Kanda que ya llevaba su tercer vasito. Y Tiky y Allen quedaron solos.

—Ven, cielo.—Dijo Tyki en su oído, y al momento era arrastrado hacia la pista de baile, chocando con los cuerpos que habían en su camino. El vaso que llevaba Allen desapareció como por arte de magia. Con tanta gente, debió caer en el suelo.

Tyki empezó a bailar, moviendo su cuerpo al ritmo de la música. A Tyki se le daba bien eso del baile, o eso decía siempre Allen. La forma de mover su cuerpo hacía que nadie pudiera apartar la vista de él. Sus movimientos eran una mezcla entre seducción y gracilidad asombrosos. El resultado de pasar años y años en clases de baile como carta de presentación en los bailes de la élite millonaria.

Poco a poco, el cuerpo de Allen fue moviéndose, lento y patoso. Bailar nunca había sido uno de los puntos fuertes de Allen, más bien parecía un pato en celo. Se obligó a perder la vergüenza y sus movimientos fueron haciéndose más rápidos. El sudor le goteaba por la frente, y por su espalda. Los focos parpadeantes lo estimulaban como una droga, haciéndole olvidar su vergüenza y su nulidad en el baile. Tyki seguía imparable. De verdad que estaba atractivo...

Tyki estaba más cerca de él a cada momento. Podía sentir su olor característico impregnarlo. Se preguntó qué querría para acercarse tanto, sin darse cuenta de que era su cuerpo el que buscaba al de él. Tyki empezó a bailar en torno a él, restregando su cuerpo contra el suyo. Más rápido, más rápido...

Y de repente se encontró con los brazos de Tyki rodeándolo, estrechándolo fuertemente contra el pecho de su novio. Podía sentir un extraño bulto en los pantalones de Tyki, y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Al momento, los labios de Tyki estaban pegados a los suyos y su lengua pedía entrar. Allen entreabrió la boca y su lengua chocó contra la del otro, notando sabor a whisky. Sus lenguas juguetearon, y Allen no pudo evitar gemir en cuanto Tyki le metió una mano por debajo del jersey y acarició la suave piel de su espalda. Tyki hizo una mueca de satisfacción y siguió con el juego, sin ningún temor a ser observado.

Aun así, desde una mesa apartada en un rincón, cierto chico japonés observaba la escena. Y en su cara no se reflejaba expresamente alegría.

Yu Kanda se estaba muriendo de envidia.

* * *

Después de escuchar una insulsa charla sobre fiestas entre Lavi y Lenalee, el Moyashi y su asqueroso novio volvieron junto a ellos. Por él podían quedarse magreándose delante de todo el mundo, siempre y cuando no vinieran a restregarles su felicidad... Y lo enamorado que estaba el Moyashi. De alguien que no era él.

—¿Y bien?—Dijo, con una mezcla de rabia y celos.—¿Ya os cansasteis de daros el lote?

—¿Celoso?—Respondió el Moyashi. Su desconcierto ante la respuesta vino seguido de una sonrisa de satisfacción por parte de Allen. Kanda hervía cada vez más. El estúpido tenía razón.

—¿De ti? Ni lo sueñes.

—Venga venga... Chicos que es Navidad... Reservaros para cuando volvamos al instituto.—Dijo Lavi, un poco atontado. El cubata le había sentado un pelín mal.

—Tyki, no les hagas caso. Siempre les gusta pelear. Espero no nos veas mal...—Se disculpó Lenalee. Tyki sonrió y dio un sorbo a su recién combinado Gin-Tonic.

—Tranquila, no pasa nada. Se parecen a mí y a mi hermana. Bueno, a mis hermanas.

Kanda no sabía de qué iba ese tío. Primero fardando de su dinero delante de todos, luego magreándose con el Moyashi en medio de un montón de gente, y ahora... Los comparaba con él y sus hermanas. Ah, no. Él no iba a parecerse a un tío como ése.

—¿Y tú qué estudias, Tyki?—Preguntó Lavi.—Seguro en una pedazo universidad como Dios manda, no como nuestros institutuchos...

—Qué va. En verdad no estudio.

—¿QUÉ?—Gritó Lavi, echándose para adelante en su silla. —¿No estudias? ¿Por qué tu puedes y yo no?

—Bueno... Soy el legítimo heredero de mi padre, y tengo tan poco tiempo para estudiar que he de elegir entre ver a Allen y seguir con mi vida social o matarme estudiando. Y como tampoco me hace mucha falta pues... ¿No crees?

De los típicos críos que cagan oro, se dijo Kanda. Pedante.

—Eh, no creáis que Tyki lo dice completamente en serio—Dijo Allen, estrechando la mano de su novio.—Lo que pasa es que se dedica a cumplir con los trabajos que le da su padre y el resto de tiempo intenta ser alguien normal, ¿no es así?

Los cojones, pensó Kanda. Moyashi, eres idiota. A ese tío se le ve a la legua que es de todo menos normal.

—Acertaste, amor—Y una mierda.—Me gusta invertir el tiempo que tengo libre en ser una persona corriente. Y estudiar tampoco es lo mío.

—Tyki... Eres una pasada de tío...—Di que sí Conejo, tú y tus ganas de no pegar golpe, pensó Kanda.

La conversación fluyó lentamente, dejando a Kanda medio adormilado y a Lavi roncando en la silla. Lenalee fue a por una bebida y Allen decidió ir al baño. Al rato pudo ver que Tyki iba en dirección al baño donde Allen se había metido.

Qué tío más asqueroso, dijo Kanda para sí. No comprendía cómo Allen se había enamorado de alguien así, de verdad. Daba dentera. Definitivamente él podía dar mejor tema de conversación que ese tonto, si se lo proponía claro. Y podría llegar a ser más cariñoso con el Moyashi que él, si llegaba la ocasión. Y luego estaban Lenalee y Lavi, dos tontos de remate que no se daban cuenta de la prepotencia del bastardo ese.

Tyki salió disparado del baño un rato después. No volvió a la mesa, sino que salió disparado hacia la puerta, despidiéndose por el camino de Lenalee, que hablaba con Eliade.

Por fin se iba ese papanatas, pensó Kanda, aliviado.

Un momento después Allen volvió a la mesa. Tenía el pelo un poco desaliñado y el maquillaje de los ojos algo corrido. Se sentó a su lado.

—Hola Kanda. ¿Por qué eres tan insufrible? Me prometiste una tregua...

Lavi dormía plácidamente, por lo que no había peligro de que escuchara nada.

—Pues porque el idiota de tu novio me pone nervioso. ¿Por qué sales con un tío tan papanatas?

—No sé... Lo quiero.—Dijo el Moyashi, agachando la cabeza. Algo brilló en su barbilla, y Kanda se quedó mirándolo.—Pero por eso no has de pagarlo conmigo...

—Espera.—Dijo, y se acercó a Allen. Éste lo miró extrañado, y más cuando posó su dedo sobre la mancha e intentó frotar, sin éxito.

—¿Qué pasa?—Preguntó Allen.

—Tienes una mancha como blanco fosforescente, y no se va...—Notó como Allen se tensaba ante el contacto, y pudo apreciar varias manchas más por la misma zona alrededor de la boca y algunas en el chaleco. Allen se levantó sin que Kanda tuviera tiempo a procesarlo.

—No pasa nada... Déjalo, ¿quieres? Voy al baño a mirarlo. No pasa nada...—Allen parecía preocupado. Sin que tuviera tiempo a decir nada el Moyashi corrió hacia el baño, dejándolo con muchas dudas.

Pasaron diez minutos y el Moyashi no volvía. Aprovechó para dejar solo a Lavi y fue hacia el baño. Entró, y ahí no había nadie.

Si no hubiera escuchado los sollozos unos segundos después, probablemente hubiera salido. Pero ahí estaban, provenientes de uno de los retretes. Abrió la puerta, que no estaba cerrada con pestillo, y encontró algo que hizo desaparecer todo el odio y celos que había sentido anteriormente. Eso, o los había potenciado de tal manera que ya no los sentía.

Sentado en el suelo y hecho un ovillo, se hallaba el Moyashi. Ocultaba la cabeza entre las piernas.

—Dios, Moyashi, ¿qué...?

—Vete, Kanda. No...No me veas así...

Su voz sonaba rota. Kanda estaba desconcertado.

—¿Qué ha pasado, Moyashi?

—No debí... No debí...

—¿No debiste qué?—Preguntó suavemente, arrodillándose al lado del chico.

—Tyki... Él me dijo que no... no pasaría nada... No se enterarían...

—¿De qué?

—Ya... Ya sabes... Eso que haces con... con tu novio...

Y Kanda cayó en la cuenta. La forma en la que Tyki había seguido al Moyashi hacia el baño, y la forma tan extraña en la que se había ido, sin despedirse de nadie excepto Lenalee. Sólo podía significar una cosa. Habían mancillado a SU Moyashi.

—Baka Moyashi.—Dijo, resoplando. Se sentó en el suelo y atrajo a Allen hacia sí. El Moyashi se enroscó en sus brazos, abrazándolo fuertemente. Ver al chico tan triste le partía el corazón.—No debiste dejarte. ¿No sabes que las manchas de fluidos se ven con la luz de discoteca?

—No... No lo sabía, por favor cállate, yo... Qué corte... Ahora lo sabrán todos...—Las lágrimas de Allen le estaban empapando la camiseta. Cogió al chico por el mentón, haciendo que levantara la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos.

—Allen, tranquilo, no pasa nada, sólo es... Oh Dios, ¿qué te pasa en la cara?

Allen abrió mucho los ojos. En sus ojos se veía ahora el miedo.

—N-no puede ser... Dime q-que n-no es lo que...

Corrió hacia el espejo y empezó a frotarse la cara con las manos. Quería volverse a tapar lo que Kanda ya había visto, pero resultaba imposible. El maquillaje se le había estropeado y dejaba visible su verdadera piel. Entonces Kanda comprendió que el labio partido no era producto de una caía por las escaleras. Y los moretones tampoco.

Se acercó al chico, que se frotaba como loco la cara, intentando cubrirla; sin darse cuenta de que así sólo conseguía estropear más el maquillaje. Le agarró fuertemente de los brazos y le dio la vuelta. Luego, le empujó para que se sentara sobre la encimera del lavabo, mientras le seguía cogiendo los brazos, evitando que se moviera. Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro, que Kanda podría haberlo besado fácilmente. Se contuvo de no hacerlo, y se puso más serio de lo normal.

—Dime por qué tienes esos moretones.

—Me caí de las escaleras... Ya lo dije...—Allen había dejado de llorar, pero intentaba no mirar los ojos de Kanda.

—Y una mierda. Si te cayeras de las escaleras no te pondrías así intentando tapar lo negro. ¿Fue Cross?

—No...—Allen tembló, y Kanda estuvo tentado de estrecharlo entre sus brazos y no soltarlo nunca.

—¿Entonces?

—No... No sé... No quiero hablar... Por favor llévame a casa...

—¿Qué? ¿No tienes que trabajar?

—No puedo... Trabajar así. Llévame a casa, por favor... Llévame...

—Si eso es lo que quieres...— Kanda soltó a Allen y lo empujó hacia sí, rodeándolo con los brazos. —Te llevaré con Cross.

—No, Cross... Cross me mata... Si no traigo dinero... Llévame a casa...

—¿A dónde entonces?—Preguntó Kanda, alzando una ceja. Allen enterró la cabeza en su pecho, y la voz sonó apenas audible.

—¿Me puedo quedar en tu casa, Kanda?

* * *

_¡Hola hola! BIEEEEN! Gracias por los reviews, me gusta escuchar la opinión de mis lectores *O* Gracias gracias mil gracias! Me animan a seguir escirbiendo, me dan inspiración, ¿saben? Muchas gracias!_

_Tenía ganas de escribir este capítulo, sobre todo por el final. No, por la frase del final concretamente. Ya saben... Además me lucí escribiendo, tres-mil-ochocientas-no sé cuantas-palabras. I'm proud of myself._

_Tengo ya las ideas recargadas para el resto de fic... Y esto va en marcha. Pronto habrá nuevo cap. (muy pronto). Y Yullen. Mucho Yullen._

_Y eso amigos, que si les gusta la historia dejen review, y si no, ¡también! Aquí una aprende de las críticas, y muchas veces las agradezco (siempre y cuando no me insulten... xD)_

_Y todo esto por hoy. Espero que les haya gustado, y no me odien por los intentos de lime Tyllen... Son taaan aberrantes... _

_Con todo su kokoro,_

_Dolly_

_P.D: ¿Lavi despertará de su coma etílico y por fin descubrirá los sentimientos de Lenalee hacia él? ¿O por el contrario se enamorara de Tyki? (?) Creo que tengo que escribir un fic sobre ello._


	11. Felicidad

**DISCLAIMER: Nada es mío, todo pertenece a Hoshino (sí, tú, Hoshi, es hora de que sigas dibujando el manga, leñe).**

* * *

—Moyashi, será mejor que te pongas mi chaqueta, al menos te tapará un poco esa cara tan fea que tienes.

—Gracias, Bakanda, creo que la aceptaré por no herirte a la vista.—Allen cogió la chaqueta que le tendía Kanda y se la puso. Subió la cremallera hasta el tope y quedó cubierto hasta por debajo de los ojos. Olía a Kanda, maravillosamente a Kanda. Se sentía tan bien...

El arrebato de llanto se le había pasado. No entendía bien por qué le entraban tantas ganas de llorar en aquellas situaciones. Era ridículo y además se le estropeaba el maquillaje; pero no tenía otra forma de desahogarse. Eso, o cortarse, o dar una paliza a Tyki. Y eso último no sería posible, evidentemente. Y ahora... Se sentía bien. Se sentía Allen, al menos.

—De nada. ¿Necesitas despedirte de alguien o algo?

—Sólo de Eliade. La camarera, ya sabes. Y coger mis cosas de mi taquilla.

Salieron del baño, Lavi seguía dormido en el asiento, y Lenalee había desaparecido. Allen no quería despedirse de ellos en ese momento, así que fueron directamente a por el abrigo a las taquillas. Eliade estaba dentro retocándose el maquillaje.

—Cielo, ¿qué haces con una chaqueta puesta? ¿No pensarás en irte, verdad?

—Así es. No me encuentro muy bien... Por favor, dile al jefe que estoy enfermo.

—Está bien...—Dijo Eliade, resoplando. Se levantó, tirando la polvera y la esponjita, y le dio un abrazo de los que quitan el aliento.—Te voy a echar de menos hoy. Mejórate, no tendré a quién pintar el próximo día como no mejores...

—Gracias, Eliade. Me mejoraré pronto, lo juro.

Salieron del local, hacía un frío de mil demonios. Mientras estaban allí dentro no se habían dado cuenta, pero un viento helado había comenzado a soplar, y ahora les llegaba hasta los huesos. Allen se estremeció bajo la chaqueta. Kanda, por su parte, hacía esfuerzos por no demostrar que se estaba muriendo de frío sin chaqueta ninguna, con un simple jersey azul y unos vaqueros. Pero Allen se dio cuenta, y mientras caminaban hacia el coche, preguntó:

—Oye, Kanda... ¿No tienes frío?

—Se me está helando hasta el duodeno, gracias por preguntar.

—Si quieres te devuelvo la chaqueta.—Dijo Allen, obviando el tono sarcástico del otro.

—No te esfuerces. Tu chaqueta es demasiado pequeña para mí.

—Te devolvería la tuya...

—Vamos, Moyashi, encima que te doy mi estupendísima chaqueta, vas y me la devuelves. No tienes consideración.

—Bakanda, deja esos aires de superioridad. Mi chaqueta es mucho más bonita.—Dijo Allen, y se echó a reír. Le dolía el estómago de tanto reír.

—¿Qué pasa?—Dijo el otro, frunciendo el ceño. Allen se enjuagó una lágrima y se cogió del estómago, intentando parar. Cuando por fin se calmó un poco, le miró y allí lo vio, con una cara de lo más extrañado posible.

—¿Tu has visto por la de estupideces que peleamos? Por quién tiene la mejor chaqueta... Ay Dios. ¿Por qué peleamos siempre? ¿No teníamos tregua?

—Supongo que se nos da bien pelear. Es divertido pinchar a un Moyashi como tú.

—Vamos, Bakanda, sería más divertido tener una conversación normal, ¿no crees? No me digas que no te lo pasaste bien aquel día en Whatsapp. Mejor que peleando, ¿verdad?

Kanda no respondió, tan solo siguió adelante. —¿Por qué tan soso? Sabes que tengo razón.

Sí, Kanda sabía que el Moyashi tenía razón. Pero se había acostumbrado a molestarlo, y cuesta olvidarse de los viejos hábitos.

—Lo que tú digas...

—Entonces...—Allen cortó el paso a Kanda, interponiéndose entre él y el coche, faltaban unos pocos metros para llegar.—Kanda, recuerda que me prometiste una tregua. Es hora de que cumplas.—Le tendió una mano, y Kanda alzó una ceja.

—¿Para qué me das la mano, Moyashi?

—Para sellar nuestro trato. ¿Prometes no ser un Bakanda y así no ser yo un estúpido Moyashi? ¿Tregua?

Kanda dudó un segundo, pero al final apretó la mano de Allen con la suya. Sonrió. ¿Desde cuando Kanda tenía esa sonrisa tan bonita?

—Tregua. Y ahora, si no te importa, Moyashi, creo que ya no siento las piernas por el maldito frío. ¿Podemos entrar al coche de una vez?

—Eh, tregua, no soy Moyashi.

—No pienso cambiar eso, Mo-ya-shi.

—¡Bakanda!

—Tira para el coche, me congelo, maldita sea.

Entraron, y Allen se sentó al lado de Kanda. Era un coche bastante viejo, pero cumplía la función. Sin embargo, el equipo de música era medianamente decente. Kanda encendió la calefacción, y se estremeció. Puso las manos en la salida de aire, y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, muerto de placer.

—Ay joder, cuánto echaba de menos esto ahí fuera.

Allen sonrió. A pesar de ser un Bakanda sarcástico, malhablado y peleón, no era mala persona. Tenía la impresión de que en el fondo Kanda era un buen chico más, y sin saber cómo, le estaba empezando a coger cariño.

Kanda arrancó el coche, y salió del lugar donde había aparcado. De pronto, un coche en dirección contraria se les cruzó, y Kanda tuvo que pisar el acelerador fuertemente. El coche se sacudió entero, y si no hubiera tenido el cinturón de seguridad, Allen posiblemente habría salido volando. Kanda sacó la cabeza por la ventanilla, y miró al dueño del otro coche, que estaba conmocionado.

—¡Hijo de puta! Mira por dónde andas cabrón, subnormal, eres un jodido maldito hijo de perra, si tu madre saliera del prostíbulo y viera esta mierda que has...

Definitivamente, Kanda era terrible, se dijo Allen.

* * *

En un rato llegaron a la casa de Kanda. Éste aparcó el coche en el garaje y salieron. Allen temblaba, Kanda conducía como un temerario cuando se enfadaba. Por suerte, el camino había hecho que su humor se aliviara.

Desde el último día en el que estuvo habían aparecido cambios en el jardín. Ahora un Santa Claus gigante colgaba de una ventana, y el canalón del tejado estaba decorado con luces de colores. Desde la ventana se podía ver un enorme árbol de Navidad dentro de la casa.

—Maldto Alma... Me despisto un momento y me adorna la casa.

—¿Tu hermano lo decoró? Es bonito...—Comentó Allen. Tenía curiosidad por saber cómo sería el hermano de Kanda.

Llegaron a la puerta. Kanda sacó sus llaves y la abrió. Allen entró al recibidor después de Kanda, el sitio era bastante acogedor cuando no habían luces parpadeantes y vasos con licor en cada rincón. Las paredes estaban pintadas de color crema y decoradas con cuadros de paisajes, y los muebles eran de estilo rústico. Alguien apareció desde el comedor corriendo, y le dio un capón a Kanda.

—¡Yu! Te dejaste los platos sin fregar. ¡Hice soba para cenar y no me avisaste de que no estabas! Tonto... Tuve que cenar sin ti.

—Calma, calma. Tenemos un invitado, por si no te diste cuenta.—Dijo, señalando a Allen. Éste aún estaba con la cara medio cubierta por la chaqueta de Kanda, así que desabrochó un poco para que se le oyera bien.

—Mucho gusto, me llamo Allen Walker. Tú debes ser el hermano de Kanda, ¿verdad?

El otro chico lo miró de arriba a abajo por un momento, y luego sonrió, de una forma que parecía más una mueca.

—Sí, ese mismo. Encantado, soy Alma Karma. ¿Y a qué se debe esta visita tan tarde?

—Hoy el Moyashi se queda a dormir.—Allen notó que la expresión de Alma cambiaba.

—Espero no ser molestia...

—No pasa nada, tenemos camas. Puedes dormir en la mía si quieres.—Dijo, sonriendo.

—Allen dormirá en mi cama.—Respondió Kanda, cortante.—Ya dormiré yo en el suelo si hace falta.

—Oh, no hay problema. Si quieres venirte a dormir conmigo...—Kanda no volvería a caer ante sus palabras. Sabía bien lo que el otro quería.

—No, Alma. Ya dormiré donde sea. Y ahora... ¿Dónde está ese maldito soba?

—En la cocina, esperando. Creo que no habrá suficiente para vosotros dos...—Dijo Alma.

—Pero si tú siempre haces como para dos o tres días. ¿Cómo dices que no hay suficiente?

—Sí pero... Bueno, ahora veremos.—Alma entró a la cocina, seguido de Allen y Kanda. Había un plato servido en la mesa, y Alma abrió una olla y se dispuso a servir otro. Kanda se asomó por encima de su hombro, y chasqueó la lengua.—Lo que yo decía, de sobra. Moyashi, siéntate.

Allen se sentó, y pronto un plato de soba fue servido delante suya. Kanda se sentó a su lado, y empezaron a comer. Mientras, Alma salió de la habitación murmurando un "que aproveche". Allen acabó su plato al momento, y observó a su nuevo amigo comer. Tenía una expresión de máxima tranquilidad, como si disfrutara especialmente con lo que estaba haciendo. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de la comida que acababa de probar, y se rió.

—¿Qué pasa, Moyashi?—Dijo Kanda, dejando sus palillos sobre la mesa. Allen sacudió la cabeza, y miró al frente.

—Hmm, no es nada. Sólo pensaba en lo concentrado que se te ve comiendo soba. Se nota que te gusta.

—Es mi comida favorita. Supongo que Moyashis como tú no saben apreciarla como es debido.

—¡Oye!—Se quejó Allen, haciendo un puchero.—Sí que me gustó...

—Ja, quienes prueban el soba de Alma se enamoran. A partir de ahora no tienes motivos para quejarte, Dangallen.

—¿Qué es eso que me acabas de llamar?

—Ah, nada, una fusión entre tu nombre y los malditos dangos. Sólo de pensar en esas pelotas viscosas me dan ganas de vomitar.

—¡Retira eso!

—Nunca, Moyashi.—Kanda hacía una mueca de diversión, y Allen se animó a seguir. En verdad no se sentía mal pelear con Kanda, ahora que eran amigos. Se sentía parte de ellos mismos, y podían disfrutar de ello tomándolo a broma.

—Tú lo has querido.—Dijo, y deslizó sus manos hacia las costillas del otro, hasta que consiguió hacerle cosquillas. Kanda temblaba intentando contener la risa.

—¡Suelta, niño dango!

—¡Bakanda!

—Moyashi enano... ¡Suéltame!

—¡Sobaman!

Allen rió, y pronto fue atacado por Kanda, quien le apartó las manos y atacó directamente a sus axilas. Allen no se contuvo en reír, y gritar pidiendo clemencia. Kanda no paró hasta verlo llorar de la risa, y poco a poco fue parando. El chico albino quedó tan exhausto que cayó sin contemplaciones en los brazos del otro, quien lo sostuvo mientras sus respiraciones se hacían más normales. Apoyó la mejilla en el pecho de Kanda, podía sentir sus latidos, su olor, su cuerpo...

Oh, Dios, ¿qué estaba haciendo? Se apartó rápidamente, intentando disimular el rubor que cubría su rostro. Su corazón iba más rapido de lo normal... Algo no andaba bien. Kanda alzó una ceja, y sonrió. Extraño en él, era algo que no se veía todos los días, se dijo Allen, pero aun así... Se veía hermoso.

—Moyashi... ¿Alguna vez te han dicho lo bien que suena tu risa?

—Oh yo... ¿En serio? Kanda... ¿Estás bien?—Aquellas palabras no eran propias del Kanda que conocía... O que había conocido hasta esas Navidades.

—No dije nada... No sé ni para qué me molesto.—Dijo, apartando la vista, recogiendo los platos y llevándolos al fregadero. Allen sabía que estaba avergonzado, lo intuía.

—No, no es eso... Sólo es muy bonito, Kanda. Muchas gracias, de verdad.

—Si quieres agradecérmelo, ríe de esa forma más veces. Es un desperdicio que un Moyashi sólo dé sonrisas de circunstancias, ¿no crees?

—Eres muy bueno conmigo... Creo que mereces más agradecimiento...—Murmuró Allen, lo suficientemente alto como para que Kanda lo oyera mientras fregaba los platos. Éste cerró en grifo y se secó las manos en un paño.

—Ese es el suficiente. Joder, no me hagas avergonzarme de este modo para que no consiga nada...

—Bakanda, prometo reírme sin contenerme cada vez que me parezca algo gracioso.—Dijo, haciendo un saludo militar. Kanda asintió con la cabeza, como única respuesta. Al momento siguiente estaba saliendo por la puerta.

—Me voy a duchar, Moyashi. Ponte cómodo.—Dijo antes de salir.

Allen no sabía qué hacer. Acababa de conocer a Alma, así que no quería importunarle con su presencia. Y tenía hambre.

* * *

Mientras, en un rincón del salón, un muchachito de pelo despeinado un una enorme cicatriz en la nariz había oído toda su conversación, y se moría de celos. Estaban robándole a su Yu.

Kanda abrió la manecilla del agua. Bajo la ducha, tenía tiempo para estar solo, y relajarse. Aquel día no iba a estar precisamente tranquilo teniendo al Moyashi tan cerca... Y no por molestia.

Volvió a cerrar la manecilla y se enjabonó el cuerpo. Luego, abrió el bote de champú y se limpió el pelo. Le gustaba tenerlo limpio. Si algo era Kanda, era un perfeccionista de la higiene. Se aclaró, y salió, enrollándose una toalla a la cintura. Cuando iba a empezar a vestirse, alguien tocó a la puerta.

—¿Puedo pasar?—Era la voz de Alma. Kanda se puso rápidamente la ropa interior y los pantalones de pijama. Alma entró sin necesidad de oír la respuesta. Kanda lo miró, estaba muy molesto.

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿Cómo que qué quiero?—Dijo, apretando los puños.—Primero me traes a ese niño feo lleno de moratones a casa, luego lo invitas a cenar el soba que preparé para ti y dices que se va a quedar a dormir aquí. ¡Aquí, en nuestra casa y en tu cama! ¿Qué diría Tiedoll si se enterara?

—Tiedoll le dejaría hasta llevarse sus preciados cuadros si con eso mantiene contento a su invitado.—Respondió Kanda, el otro resopló enfadado.—Además, él siempre me dio permiso para traer a mis amigos aquí. ¿Qué pasa, estás celoso porque no voy a dormir contigo?

Aquello fue la gota que colmaba el vaso para Alma. Se puso rojo como un tomate, y luego frunció el ceño de tal manera que parecía que sus cejas se le fueran a salir de su sitio.

—¡Yu, eres idiota! Encima que me preocupo por ti...

—Te he dicho mil veces que sé cuidarme solito, Alma.

—Ese chico te va a hacer daño... ¿No lo ves?

—Más daño me haces tú cuando me engañas para que te joda. ¿Te crees que no sé que sólo te aprovechas de mí?—La cara de Alma había pasado de enojo a vergüenza, y miedo.

—No, yo no...

—Cállate. Alma, no me gustas, no puedes obligarme a que te quiera. Tendrás que aceptarlo de una vez. Deja de comportarte como un crío pequeño, ¿quieres?

—No... ¡No sabes lo que sufro! Si entendieras un poco a los demás, sabrías lo que duele que la persona que quieres no te ame, y que la veas con otro siendo feliz...

—Lo sé. No creas que soy idiota. Pero si es no, es no. No quiero que te aproveches más, ¿quieres? Y deja esos estúpidos celos.

Alma iba a responder, pero de repente se oyó un golpe sordo proveniente del piso de abajo. Sin más dilación, los dos chicos fueron corriendo hacia la cocina, y allí se encontraron a un Allen en el suelo aplastado por una nevera.

—Lo siento... Tenía hambre y buscaba comida...

Alma y Kanda le quitaron la nevera de encima y lo ayudaron a levantarse. Se veía agobiado.

—Creí que moriría. Muchas gracias.

—¿Pero a quién se le ocurre mover la nevera para buscar comida, Moyashi estúpido?

—Es que no había casi nada dentro, y tenía la esperanza. Tengo mucha hambre...

—¿No tuviste suficiente con la soba?—Preguntó Alma. Allen negó con la cabeza.

—Este Moyashi...—Kanda hizo un típico facepalm. Se movió hacia un armarito y lo abrió. Dentro estaba toda la comida que faltaba en la nevera.—¿Qué quieres de comer?

—Oh, me da igual... Sólo algo de comer...

—Yu, yo hago unos huevos fritos con patatas, no te preocupes.—Dijo Alma, intentando sonar agradable para aplacar el enfado de Kanda contra él. Éste sólo chasqueó la lengua, y le pasó los ingredientes.

Cinco huevos fritos y un kilo de patatas fritas después, Allen deseó buenas noches a Alma, y siguió a Kanda hasta su habitación. Allen ya se había dado cuenta la primera vez que había entrado allí, aquella habitación estaba pulcramente ordenada, y carente de cualquier adorno. Fría como Kanda.

—Bien, Moyashi, ahí tienes la cama, yo dormiré en el suelo.—Dijo, mientras sacaba un almohadón del armario.

—Ni se te ocurra, Bakanda.—Respondió Allen, cogiéndolo del brazo y obligándolo a mirarle.—Yo dormiré en el suelo, pero no quiero que duermas fuera de tu cama por mí.

—Vamos, eres mi invitado. Ni se te ocurra pensar que voy a dejarte dormir en el suelo.

—Kanda... Si quieres...—Allen enrojeció ante la idea que se le había pasado por la mente, y Kanda lo notó. —Si quieres podemos dormir juntos...

—Moyashi...

—¿Qué?

—¿Roncas? ¿Te mueves en sueños? ¿Eres sonámbulo?

—No, ¿por?—Preguntó, extrañado ante la respuesta de Kanda, cuando éste lo empujó hacia atrás y cayó en la cama.

—Porque ya que voy a dormir con un Moyashi, lo que menos quiero es que me despierte por la noche. Bien, desnúdate.

—¿¡EH!?—Dijo Allen avergonzado. Kanda chasqueó la lengua, y le lanzó un pijama.

—Te tienes que poner el pijama, idiota. No me refería a nada raro.

—Oh, vale, pero... Gírate.

Cuando Kanda volvió a mirar, Allen ya llevaba puesto el pijama y estaba tumbado mirándolo. Sonrió para sus adentros, el Moyashi se veía terriblemente adorable. Se metió el también en la cama, cubierto bajo las mantas, y apagó la luz. Le dio la espalda a su acompañante, e intentó dormir.

—Kanda...

—¿Qué?

—Muchas gracias por todo, de verdad... Nunca creí que serías tan buen amigo... Te debo una muy grande.

—No me des las gracias, Moyashi, o aún me arrepentiré.

—Hmmm... ¿Kanda?

—¿Qué quieres, Moyashi?

—Esto... ¿Crees que le caigo bien a alma?—Su voz estaba cargada de preocupación.

—Dios, no pongas esa voz de niño pequeño. Alma se encariña con todo el mundo, pronto le caerás bien.

—¿Tú crees? A mí me pareció que no quería verme aquí... Si molesto dímelo y me voy...

—No digas tonterías. Kanda siempre cumple lo que promete.

Allen se calló y se removió en las sábanas. Permanecieron en silencio.

—¿Kanda?

—¿Qué?—Dijo resoplando. Tenía sueño, ¿es que el Moyashi no se daba cuenta?

—¿Puedo abrazarme a ti?

—¿Por qué quieres eso?

—Por nada... No pasa nada.

—Tsk. Está bien.—Kanda resopló, y se dio la vuelta. El Moyashi se acercó y se acurrucó contra él.. Kanda le pasó el brazo por la cintura. A pesar del tono de fastidio de su voz, tenía que reconocer que se estaba a gusto así.

—Eres muy cálido, Kanda...—Murmuró Allen, apoyando las manos en el pecho de Kanda. Podía escuchar cómo le latía el corazón. Atrapó unas largas hebras de pelo negras con sus dedos, y las enrolló en sus manos. Kanda, por su parte, acarició el pelo del Moyashi.

—Hmm... Buenas noches, Moyashi.

—Buenas noches, Kanda. Que duermas bien.

Y que lo digas... Pensó Kanda. Poco a poco, notó cómo el Moyashi se dormía entre sus brazos, y lentamente él cayó también en los brazos de Morfeo. En su interior aleteaba una calidez especial...

Felicidad, estaba seguro.

* * *

_¡Hola hola! Ay, Dios, que harta estoy de no poder escribir tanto como antes... Las clases me ocupan tiempo extra, qué rollo. El caso, nuevo cap. por fin, quería subirlo desde hace unos días pero no he tenido el tiempo... Y aquí está. Espero les guste, queridos amantes del Yullen._

_Recuerden, mándenme un review si les gustó la historia, si no, si quieren hacer una crítica, si quieren pegar un tomatazo.. Lo que sea. Todo me ayuda a mejora y seguir escribiendo._

_Y eso es todo por hoy. Dentro de un par de actualizaciones... YULLEN EVERYWHERE *O*_

_Hasta el próximo cap,_

_Dolly_

_P.D: El otro día publiqué otro fic. Si quieren leerlo, entren a mi perfil y búsquenlo. ES YULLEN! Denle una oportunidad jooo. _

_P.P.D: En ocasiones deseo tener a Komui como profesor de biología. ¿Quién no?_


	12. Revelaciones

**DISCLAIMER:-Man no es mío, sólo las ganas de hacer una tragedia emo de él.**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Dios, esto... Esto se me fue de las manos. Creo que con eso lo digo todo. Lean con cuidado, mentecillas sensibles.**

* * *

Cuando despertó, Kanda ya no se encontraba a su lado. Se quedó pensando en la noche anterior y sonrió como un tonto, su nuevo amigo era tan cálido... Enterró la cara en la almohada, todo olía a Kanda, deliciosamente a Kanda...

Se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y sacudió la cabeza, intentando volver a Tierra. Desde hacía unos días estaba como...¿Obsesionado? Sí obsesionado sería la palabra, obsesionado con el olor de Kanda. Se levantó sin ganas, quería quedarse más rato entre aquella calidez y aquel aroma, pero había algo que lo atraía hacia fuera. Tenía hambre.

Bajó las escaleras y entró en la cocina bostezando. Kanda estaba... ¿Haciendo unas tortitas en calzoncillos y delantal?

—Oi, Moyashi. ¿Sirope o miel?—Preguntó Kanda, girando la cabeza para mirarlo. Allen estaba demasiado embobado como para responder, por lo que el japonés arqueó una ceja y volvió al trabajo.—Joder, sé que estoy bueno, pero no es para tanto. ¿Sirope o miel? ¿Tengo que repetirlo?

—Hmmm... Sirope, si no te molesta.—Dijo Allen, ruborizándose. ¿Cómo podía haber notado que estaba pensando cosas obscenas sobre su anatomía? Definitivamente, tenía que dejar de ser tan obvio. Se sentó en la silla, y apoyó los codos en la mesa.—¿Y Alma?

Kanda vino con un plato repleto de tortitas para cada uno, y en cuanto puso el de Allen enfrente suyo, éste se lanzó como un loco a devorar. Por un momento creyó que el chico se atragantaría de lo rápido que iba.

—Se fue a casa de un amigo.—Al ver que el chico ni se molestaba en responder, sintió una punzada de fastidio. En verdad temía por la salud estomacal del Moyashi.—Calma, calma, Moyashi. Ni que no hubieras visto unas tortitas en tu vida.

—Oh...—Allen se quedó pensativo por un momento, y soltó los cubiertos.—Lo siento, Kanda. Iré más lento, no te preocupes.

—No importa. Ya me acostumbré a verte comer como un cerdo. Es lo que tiene comer en el instituto, ¿no?

—Aun así... Lo siento mucho.—Respondió Allen. Sonaba tan extremadamente amable, que a Kanda le dieron escalofríos.

—Tío, dije que no importa. No tienes de qué disculparte.—Dijo Kanda, resoplando.—Anda, come. Que estás en los huesos, Dios. ¿Es que Cross no te da de comer?—Allen se metió otro pedazo de tortita en la boca, con un poco de miedo.

—No mucho. No tenemos mucho dinero, ¿sabes? Sólo trabajo yo, y las deudas de mi maestro son un pozo sin fondo.—Respondió, entre trozo y trozo. Kanda frunció el ceño, molesto. ¿Cómo se le ocurría a ese gilipollas no alimentar a su "hijo"? Y todavía más... ¿Cómo se le ocurría tratarlo así?

—Coño.

—Qué mal te expresas, Bakanda.

—¿Y no tienes a Tyki? ¿No puedes ir a su casa a comer o lo que sea?—Preguntó Kanda, ignorando aquel comentario e intentando ahondar más en la situación.

—Ah. Eso.—Dijo Allen, llevándose un dedo a los labios. Había soltado el tenedor y el cuchillo.—A veces sí, pero hay días en los que me porto mal y me castiga sin comer, ¿sabes?

—¿Qué?—¿Estaba oyendo bien? ¿El tal Tyki no tenía compasión o qué? ¿Y por qué el Moyashi lo decía con semejante naturalidad, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo?—¿Por qué te tendría que castigar?

—Pues cuando no vemos la película que el quiere, o no juego con su hermanita Road, o... No sé, cuando no quiero... Ya sabes. O cuando lo pongo celoso.—Allen empezó a ennumerar con los dedos, pero paró al ver la cara que estaba poniendo Kanda. De furia.—¿Por qué me miras así, Kanda? Es lo normal, ¿no?

—No. Joder, Moyashi, no, no es normal. ¿Desde cuándo los novios se castigan?

—Bueno, tampoco es tan malo, ¿no crees? No es como cuando te pegan, no duele tanto. Y además.—Allen paró su explicación para mirar al japonés, que parecía querer matarlo con la mirada.—Si no me castigara... Bueno, no me volvería mejor novio.

—Ay Dios.—Kanda estaba que se subía por las paredes. Quería matar a Tyki. Y a Cross. Y al Moyashi. Bueno, al Moyashi matarlo no, pero al menos dejarlo medio muerto.—¿Es que te gusta que te castiguen o qué, idiota?

—Oye Kanda que tampoco es para tanto...

—¿Te pega?

—¿Qué?—Preguntó Allen, atónito.

—Te pregunto que si esos moretones que tienes en la cara no son solo de Cross.

—Ah, yo...—Allen se quedó estupefacto sin saber qué decir. Y el miedo lo invadió. Seguro Kanda se reiría de lo penoso que era si le contaba la verdad. Y seguro Tyki lo mataría.—No, Tyki nunca me ha pegado.

—¿Seguro?—Preguntó el otro, incrédulo, cruzado de brazos. Allen asintió.—Maldita sea, Moyashi. Ese Tyki está loco. ¿Cómo cojones alguien podría castigar a su novio? Se supone que a los novios los consientes, joder.

—¿Tan raro es?—Allen no podía entenderlo del todo. Bien que los golpes o las malas palabras fueran horribles como castigo, pero sólo que le dejaran sin comer... No dolía, y eso era bueno, ¿no?

—Rarísimo. Mira, Moyashi, yo que tú dejaría a Tyki. Eso que hace no es normal. Quién sabe si no se convertirá en un psicópata maltratador en un tiempo.

—Pero no me hace daño...—Insistió Allen, pero Kanda sacudió la cabeza.

—Moyashi, eres idiota. Ese tío te menosprecia si hace eso. ¿Por qué no lo dejas?

—Bueno... Él es muy bueno, ¿sabes? Es muy dulce y amable, y me trata muy bien. Me hace regalos y es muy atento.—Dijo, intentando sonar convincente. Sólo no quería causarle problemas a Kanda, sin querer había hablado demasiado.

—Y luego te castiga... ¿Pero tú estás ciego o qué?—Gritó Kanda, y Allen se removió en su asiento.—Joder, es que... No es algo normal.

—No hace falta que te preocupes, Kanda.—Respondió Allen, sonriendo, y Kanda chasqueó la lengua. Se notaba a la legua que estaba fingiendo aquella sonrisa.—No me pasará nada, te lo aseguro.

—Sólo ten cuidado, ¿vale?—Dijo Kanda para poner fin a la conversación y fue directo hacia sus tortitas. Cuando había dado unos cuantos bocados, sintió una sensación muy extraña y levantó la cabeza. El Moyashi lo estaba mirando con una cara de lo más atontada.—¿Qué?

—Kanda... ¿Te preocupas por mí?—Preguntó, y Kanda no pudo hacer más que apartar la vista azorado.

—N-no, qué va, Moyashi idiota. ¿De dónde sacas eso? Tienes unas ideas muy raras.—Dijo el japonés, mirando hacia el frente, alterado. Allen rió.

—Sí sí, seguro. ¡Kanda se preocupa por mí! Eres muy lindo...

—¡Maldito Moyashi! ¡Ya te daré yo preocupación, joder!

—Bakanda está preocupado por mí, quién lo hubiera dicho.

—Maldita sea...¡Cállate!

Allen no podía dejar de reír, y tuvo que obligarse a parar para poder respirar. Mientras, Kanda intentaba por todos los medios que no se notara lo bien que le sonaba la risa del otro chico. Sería algo bastante vergonzoso de admitir.

—Kanda... ¿Qué hora es?

—Las doce y cuarto, ¿por?—Respondió Kanda, señalando el reloj que colgaba en la pared enfrente de ellos, y pudo ver cómo el Moyashi palidecía.—Oye, ¿estás bien?

—Oh.—Dijo Allen, levantándose de la mesa. Tiró el cuchillo al suelo en el proceso, y se agachó torpemente a recogerlo y dejarlo de nuevo en la mesa. Estaba temblando. Kanda alzó las cejas, sorprendido ante tal reacción.—Tengo que salir un momento. Llego tarde.

—¿Se puede saber a qué llegas tarde y por qué te pones así?—Preguntó el otro chico, extrañado.

—He quedado con Tyki... A las diez, sí. Llego tarde. Volveré en seguida, no te preocupes.

—Dios, que espere. Dile que no puedes quedar, yo que sé. No te pongas así, idiota.

Allen sacudió la cabeza, restándole importancia. —Es mi novio, Kanda. He de verlo si me lo pide. Oye... ¿Me puedes dejar algo de ropa?

Kanda suspiró.—¿Alguien te ha dicho alguna vez lo estúpido que eres? Te estás arrastrando a los pies de ese tío. Ten un poco de dignidad, joder.

—Y la tengo, sólo...—Allen dudó por unos instantes.—Sólo le quiero... Y quiero que todo el mundo esté bien y sea feliz. No me importa... ¿Sacrificarme? Eso, y si tuviera que hacer lo mismo por ti, o por quién fuera... Lo haría.

—Bueno, a mí me dicen que no me dan de comer y le reviento la cara sea quién sea.

—Tampoco es para tanto, Kanda. No comer unos días no duele.

—Vale vale, haz lo que quieras, a mí no me vengas llorando después.

—¡Gracias, Kanda!—Exclamó Allen, plantándole un beso en la sien, dejándolo medio zumbado en su silla.—¡Voy a ponerme algo tuyo que me valga, no hay problema!

Kanda suspiró mientras el otro desaparecía tras la puerta. Allen era jodidamente idiota. Su idea de dignidad era absurda y aberrante, tanto que le producían escalofríos. Se quedó mirando el infinito, intentando no estallar y romper algo. Sentía un dolor en el pecho y un profundo vacío en su interior. Apretó con fuerza los puños, reprimiendo las ganas de vomitar.

Acababa de redescubrir que Tyki le ponía enfermo.

* * *

Allen apretó el móvil con fuerza contra su pecho, y respiró entrecortadamente, intentando serenarse. Sí, Tyki le había mandado cien SMS y sesenta perdidas. Y en los últimos le había indicado detalladamente la forma en la que lo mataría si lo pillaba. También le mandaba a la mierda, y le decía que no quería saber más de él, que era un desgraciado... Y que las represalias serían horribles.

Y que le dijera dónde demonios estaba escondido o lo pagaría caro. Eso significaba que ya habría ido a buscarlo a casa de Cross. Dios, el otro también debía estar bien enfadado por no haberse presentado con el dinero.

El móvil seguía zumbando. Otro mensaje de Tyki. Leyó rápidamente, su novio le preguntaba a quién se estaba tirando y a cuánto le costaba la noche, seguido de un "¡ZORRA!" textualmente. También le decía lo enfermo que debía estar aquel que dejara que un muerto viviente se le acercara, y que él no permitiría que un monstruo durmiera en su mismo techo. Rápidamente se deducía que el monstruo, el muerto viviente y la zorra eran él, Allen Walker.

Se sentó en la cama, agotado, deseando no tener que leer nada de aquello. Tyki era tan... Distinto a Kanda... Mientras que uno cambiaba de forma de ser para mal, el otro era cada vez más amable conforme pasaba el tiempo. Mientras uno parecía amable, el otro se mostraba tal y como era.

Y entonces Allen lo comprendió. Su mente se despejó en aquel momento, como si la niebla que ocultaba su visión se hubiera esfumado al instante.

Tyki tan sólo era una fachada. Kanda se mostraba tal y como era, Lavi y Lenalee también, incluso Cross... Sí, Cross siempre se mostraba tal y como era. Pero Tyki... Tyki tan sólo era amable con él para engatusarlo, para hacerle creer que su relación mejoraría y simplemente usarlo para descargar su ira. Parecía que lo disfrutaba enormemente, bien pensado. Y Allen, tonto de él, lo escuchaba, creyendo que mejoraría, dándole una oportunidad tras otra...

En aquel momento, Allen se dio cuenta de lo que realmente era. Un chico patético, llorón y fácil de manipular. Kanda tenía razón. Había perdido por completo su amor propio, se había rebajado a lo mínimo, todo por estar enamorado, y por ser demasiado bueno con todo el mundo. Lamentó no haberlo descubierto antes. Era demasiado patético.

El móvil siguió vibrando, había llegado otro mensaje. Allen no llegó a leerlo, estaba demasiado ocupado corriendo hacia el cuarto de baño. Se agarró con fuerza al borde del lavabo y echó todo lo que llevaba en el estómago. El sabor era tan horrible que se le escaparon unas lágrimas, y con ello vinieron las demás. De repente se vio delante del espejo, con el grifo abierto dejando correr el agua, y viéndose a sí mismo tal y como se veía en verdad.

—Mírate, Allen...—Se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta.—Mira lo patético que eres. Tyki jugó contigo, y tú sólo...¿Lo dejaste hacer?—Se frotó los ojos y respiró profundamente, las lágrimas cesaron.—Deberías... No ser tan bueno... Con quien no lo merece.

Necesitaba una ducha urgente. Y una cuchilla. Había una encima del retrete, de la que era muy posible que Kanda fuera el dueño. La cogió prestada, y se la llevó consigo.

Cerró la puerta de la habitación. Luego entró en el baño de nuevo, por suerte Kanda tenía uno propio; y se quitó el pijama, dejándolo en el suelo. Se metió bajo la ducha y abrió el grifo, el agua caía helada y dolía al contacto con la piel, pero no le importó. Si le daba una hipotermia y moría... Bueno, al menos Kanda no volvería a reírse de lo idiota que era, y con razón.

La vida no había sido justa con él. Primero sus padres lo abandonaban, luego cuando al fin tenía un padre que se preocupaba por él, Mana, moría. Más tarde Cross y sus abusos, y después Tyki. Y Tyki era un gran error suyo. Un error que no se perdonaría.

Se sentó en el suelo, y se abrazó las rodillas. Sería más cómodo así, se dijo. Entonces extendió el brazo izquierdo, y pasó el lado afilado de la cuchilla por su muñeca. Un corte horizontal que atravesó su muñeca, por el dolor que le proporcionaba Cross. Otro, por la tristeza de la muerte de Mana. Otro, por los abusos de Tyki. Y otros dos más, como auto-castigo.

Cuando cortó su piel para castigarse, se aseguró de que fuera muy profundo, de que en un futuro quedara cicatriz. Para que algún día, en el que esperaba haberlo olvidado todo, aquello le recordara que había habido un momento horrible en su historial, y que había aprendido de ello.

Era extraño que pensara en el futuro justo cuando estaba queriendo morir, se dijo. Y rió.

* * *

Un portazo llamó la atención de Kanda. El Moyashi no había bajado, ni siquiera para marcharse. ¿Se habría encerrado en la habitación acaso?

Se levantó de la silla y recogió la mesa, preocupado. ¿Él preocupado? Hizo una mueca de desagrado. A veces desearía ser un bastardo frío y sin sentimientos las veinticuatro horas del día. Por culpa del Moyashi, a veces perdía la cabeza. Dejó el delantal colgado de la puerta, y subió escaleras arriba.

Cómo no, se encontró la puerta cerrada. ¿Baka Moyashi había tenido una rabieta? La abrió sin pensarlo dos veces, y no vio allí al mocoso. Chasqueó la lengua cuando percibió el sonido del grifo de la ducha girando. Al menos podría haber tenido la decencia de avisar de que se duchaba, se dijo.

Bueno, al menos que estaba allí aprovecharía para vestirse, así que sacó del armario un pantalón de chándal y una sudadera, típica ropa que nunca admitiría llevar. Kanda tenía demasiada clase como para vestir eso, hasta que llegaba a casa, claro. Se vistió, y se sentó en la cama, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Probablemente podría acompañar al Moyashi a ver a Tyki, así se aseguraría de que no le hacía nada. A pesar de las negaciones del chico, Kanda temía que hubiera algo de lo cual no le hubiera informado.

Entonces una cosa vibró bajo su trasero. Frunció el ceño, dispuesto a acabar con la vida de lo que fuera que hubiera tocado sus posaderas, y lo cogió. Era el móvil del Moyashi, un aparato más viejo que la tos y decorado con un colgante de una especie de... ¿Snitch?

Kanda no pudo resistir la curiosidad de encender la pantalla, necesitaba saber qué demonios pasaba con el Moyashi, el tema le estaba reconcomiendo el cerebro. Silbó, el chico había recibido la friolera de ciento diez mensajes y cincuenta y cinco llamadas perdidas. Seleccionó la carpeta de mensajes y empezó a leer. Su rostro pasó de la indiferencia a la sorpresa y la ira en poco tiempo.

Conforme leía, cada vez reafirmaba más sus sospechas hacia Tyki. Pero, por todos los demonios, no se esperaba eso. Eso era demasiado. ¿Qué clase de ser despreciable sería tan hijo de puta como para superarl al mismísimo Yu Kanda? Ese.

Lo peor de todo era cómo cambiaba de tono de convicción tan rápido. Primero empezaba con un "Cariño, hemos quedado hace media hora, ¿dónde estás? Te echo de menos" hasta acabar en un "Hijo de puta, te voy a matar, ¿a quién te estás tirando para que te deje quedarte escondido en su casa? ¡ZORRA! Te juro que te mato" pasando por "Cross y yo te vamos a matar joder, aparece" o "Te pienso dar de hostias hasta que entres en coma, gilipollas" o incluso "Te voy a hacer gritar como aquella vez en Oregón, ¿recuerdas?". En cada mensaje llegaba una amenaza peor que la anterior, para acabar en una disculpa bastante pobre, que decía lo mucho que lo sentía, que todo era una bromita inocente. Los cojones, se dijo Kanda.

¿Cómo podía el Moyashi estar tan ciego? ¿Cómo podía dejarse tratar así? Por lo que había leído, sentía que esas amenazas sí que se cumplían al fin y al cabo. ¿Cuántas veces le habría pegado, cuántas le habría destruido la moral? ¿Cuántas le habría humillado?

Tenía que hablar con el Moyashi, sí o sí.

Allen salió del baño un momento después, vestido con el mismo pijama. Kanda suspiró, aliviado. Por suerte, parecía que no iría a buscar a Tyki. Pero igualmente iba a pedir explicaciones. El chico se sobresaltó al ver a Kanda, y se echó para atrás durante un instante, el japonés podía percibir el miedo en su rostro.

—Ka-Kanda... ¿Qué haces con... Mi móvil?

—Lo he leído todo, Moyashi.—Allen tembló, se sentía indefenso. Se volvió para intentar encerrarse en el baño, pero la mano de Kanda lo agarró por el brazo izquierdo. Gimió de dolor, y la vista se le nubló. Se mordió el labio, intentando no llamar la atención.—¿Qué coño le pasa a Tyki y cómo demonios no le plantas cara?

—Kanda, suelta...—Imploró el Moyashi, y a Kanda no se le ocurrió otra cosa que apretar su agarre, haciéndolo gritar de dolor. Extrañado, miró el brazo que estaba sujetando y vio la manga empapada de sangre. Sin vacilar, levantó la manga con la otra mano y se encontró con un montón de papel enrollado al brazo, teñido de rojo. Deslió ese papel, ignorando las súplicas de Allen y entonces vio los cortes todavía recientes, y muchas otras cicatrices poblando aquella pálida piel.

El peso de aquella revelación fue aplastante. Kanda pudo jurar que escuchaba el sonido que hacía su corazón, rompiéndose en mil añicos. Soltó a Allen, y éste se giró para mirarle, asustado.

—Kanda...

—Tenemos que hablar, Allen.—Dijo Kanda. Nunca había estado tan serio en su vida.—Tenemos que hablar.

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA: NOTAS DE AUTOR DEMASIADO EXTENSAS Y ABURRIDAS.**

_Hola... Esto... Sí, me he pasado. Ahora me entienden. Si han llegado hasta aquí, claro. Creo que esto cambiará a Rated M, aún no estoy segura. Esto no es Rated T... ¿Verdad? _

_Bueno, es que... Ya que no he actualizado en un mes, quería algo chocante. A bit of cliffhanger, if you want. Y esto me salió. Después de lo que me ha salido, creo que tengo graves problemas psicológicos. Nah, sólo... ¡POBRE ALLEN! Está reconduciéndose a su personalidad original y necesitaba un choque fuerte para que se diera cuenta de sus estupideces. Y Kanda... Ay ¡Kanda! Estos personajes me hacen sufrir mucho, en serio. Hacerlos actuar según el canon es tó difícil. Pronto la cosa mejorará, y estoy intentando no hacerlos muy OOC, poco a poco..._

_En serio, necesito reviews sobre esto. Es un capítulo que me hace dudar. No sé si ha quedado todo bien como transición entre el principio de la historia y el final, o la he cagado. No sé, siento que falta algo. Por favor, dejadme un review criticando, en serio. Qué se puede mejorar de esto, y si hay cosas que no cuadran. Y si hay mucho OOC. Y si hay fallos ortográficos. O si la historia es una basura. Por favor, critiquen lo que quieran. Siéntanse libres de ser crueles (okno, pero ya me entienden, sean absolutamente sinceros.)_

_Y eso, que Allen ya se dio cuenta. La cosa cambiará a partir de ahora. Excelente (se frota las manos), mil gracias por los reviews, queridas, me ayudaron a sacar ideas, y sobre todo a mejorar. ¡Gracias, Bonnie, por avisarme de lo de Kanda! (Sí, se me hizo tan bueno que me avisara de ese detallito que he de decirlo aquí.) ¡Mil gracias a todos por sus reviews y por tomarse su tiempo para leer!_

_Sigo escribiendo por ahora._

_Hasta la próxima, _

_la muy traumatizada Dolly._

_P.D: Recuerden criticar si sienten que hay que criticar._


End file.
